SARANGHAE !
by Oh Dhan Mi
Summary: Dia Sehun namja culun selalu jadi bahan permainan teman-temannya/ Dia Kris namja idola sekolah yang selalu mendapat perhatian dari sekolahnya / pribadi yang bertolak belakang namun mengapa mereka bisa bersama dan terikat dalam satu ikatan ? penasaran baca ajah.. crack pair KRISHUN dan OC... #bad summary
1. Chapter 1

**SARANGHAE !**

**Main Cast : Crac Pair EXO, KRISHUN**

**Desclamair : FF ini punya Dhan Mi, dan para pemainnya juga punya Dhan Mi #plakkk**

**Rating : T+**

**Genre : YAOI, Family, Romance and Drama, Gaje ( sudah pasti ) dan Typo bertebaran (lebih pasti)**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like**

**.**

**Don't Read (gampang kan?)**

**.**

**.**

**PROLOG (Capter 1)**

**.**

**.**

Seorang namja tampan sekaligus cantik itu sedang membolak-balikkan setiap lembar bukunya, membacanya dengan seksama. Sesekali memperbaiki letak kacamata besarnya yang bertengger di hidung mancungnya.

"Sehun.." panggil seorang namja cantik dan duduk di samping Sehun

Sehun tersenyum, "wae?" tanyanya

"anio.. aku hanya menyapamu.." jawab namja cantik itu

Sehun menghela nafas kemudian kembali membaca bukunya yang sempat terabaikan dengan kedatangan namja cantik yang duduk di sampingnya itu.

.

.

"KRIS.. KAI.. CHANYEOL..." teriak para yeoja-yeoja yang mengaku sebagai fans dari ketiga namja tampan idola sekolah itu. Sehun hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala,

"aissshh mereka itu bisakah mereka sehari saja tidak berteriak.." keluh namja cantik yang duduk di samping Sehun

"berhentilah mengeluh Luhannie, kau teriaki saja para yeoja itu agar diam.." saran Sehun masih mencoba fokus membaca buku setelah mendnegar teriakan para yeoja-yeoja itu.

Luhan menghela nafas, "hemm kau ingin aku mati.. melawan begitu banyak yeoja.. aku ini memang namja tapi siapa yang bisa melawan yeoja sebanyak itu.."

Sehun terkekeh, "makanya diam saja, atau pasang earphonemu seperti biasa gar kau tak mendengar suara-suara pekikan para yeoja-yeoja itu.

Luhan pun merogoh kantongnya dan memasang earphone menyetel volume paling tinggi agar tidak mendengar suara-suara pekikan para yeoja-yeoja yang membuat kuping terasa sakit..

.

.

.

Ketiga namja tampan idola sekolah itupun memasuki ruang kelas di ikuti para fansnya di belakang, sampai namja yang bernama Kai itu memberi death glare dan membubarkan para yeoja-yeoja itu.

Kai dengan sengaja melepas earphone Luhan, "yakkk apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Luhan

"melepas earphonemu.." jawab Kai santai

Luhan hendak memukul Kai tapi tangan Sehun menahannya dan membuat Luhan kembali terduduk dengan kesal, "sudahlah Luhannie.. dia memang seperti itu.." ucap Sehun pelan

Tanpa Sehun sadari, seorang dari mereka tersenyum penuh arti sebelum duduk di tempat duduknya. Tidak lama kemudian bel pun berbunyi tanda pelajaran akan segera di mulai. Beberapa menit kemudian masuklah seorang guru cantik yang terdengar sangar memasuki kelas, dan memberikan pelajaran yang paling menguras otak, pelajaran Fisika.

Bagi Sehun itu pelajaran yang mneyenangkan, tapi tidak dengan yang lain. Selama pelajaran Sehun ikuti dengan senyum karna pelajarannya cukup masuk di otaknya.

.

.

KRING

.

KRING

.

.

Semua murid kelas itu berhambur keluar setelah mendengar bunyi bell tanda istirahat dan menghiraukan panggilan guru Kim, Luhan dan Sehun juga hendak menuju kantin tapi Guru Kim memanggil mereka, tepatnya Sehun.

"Sehun.." panggil guru Kim

"ne saem?" tanya Sehun

"tolong bawakan buku ini ke perpustakaan.. aku masih ada jadwal.." ucap guru Kim memberika setumpukan buku ke tangan Sehun, dan tanpa menunggu persetujuan Sehun, guru Kim sudah berlalu pergi dengan langkah cepat.

Sehun menghela nafas, "kau duluan saja.." ucap Sehun

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, sebenarnya ia bisa saja membantu Sehun membawa buku itu ke perpustakaan tapi perutnya sama sekali tidak mau di ajak kompromi. "ya sudah.. segera ke kantin ne..aku akan memesankan makanan untukmu.." jawab Luhan berjalan berlawanan arah dengan Sehun.

Sehun berjalan dengan langkah pelan ke perputakaan, buku yang di bawanya cukup banyak dan membuatnya harus berjalan pelan agar tidak jatuh.

.

BRUKK

.

Sehun terjatuh dengan buku berserakan di mana-mana setelah di tabrak seseorang yang sedang berlarian di koridor sekolah, namja itu sama sekali tidak membantu Sehun membereskan buku atau hanya sekedar minta maaf, malah namja itu menertawakan Sehun dan berlari pergi. Sehun hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah di perlakukan speerti itu. Itu hal yang biasa, mengingat banyak yang tidak menyukainya di sekolahnya itu karna penampilannya yang super culun seperti jaman 70-an.

Sehun berjalan ke toilet setelah mengantarkan buku-buku yang snagat banyek dan berat itu ke perpustakaan, melihat kedatangan Sehun semua siswa yang sedang berada di dalam toilet itu berhambur berlari keluar.

Sehun membuka kacamatanya perlahan dan membasuh wajahnya. Dia tersenyum melihat penampilannya di cermin. "tampan.. dan errr can—" Sehun tidak mau mengakui itu.

Saat Sehun ingin membuka pintu. Pintu itu sama sekali tidak ingin terbuka lebih tepatnya terkuci di luar. Sehun hanya bisa menghela nafas meratapi nasibnya yang selalu jadi bahan permainan bagi teman-temannya. Sehun ingin sekali menangis sekarang, apalagi sudah bel tanda masuk pelajaran berikutnya dan dia masih saja terkurung di dalam toilet.

.

.

.

Luhan mulai gelisah karna Luhan tidak mendapati Sehun sama sekali, "kemana dia.." tanyanya kesal saat memasuki kelas dan tidak mendapati Sehun di dalam kelas.

Luhan merogoh ponselnya mencoba menghubungi Sehun, tapi lag-lagi dia hanya bisa mendengus kesal setelah mendengar suara dering ponsel dari dalam tas Sehun, "dia.. kemana sih?" tanyaya lagi kesal

.

.

Luhan mencoba mencari-cari Sehun di lingkungan sekolah setelah pulang sekolah karna Sehun sama sekali tidak kembali kekelas, Luhan juga sudah bertanya pada petugas Perpustakaan tapi petugas itu mnegatakan kalau Sehun sudah kembali ke kelas sebelum jam istirhata telah usai.

Akhirnya dengan perasaan dongkol dan khawatir Luhan pulang ke rumah.

Di tempat Lain tepatnya di toilet, Sehun mulai kehilangan kesadarannya berada di tempat sesak adalah hal yang paling buruk untuknya, sejak ia mengalami kecelakaan dia jadi tidak bisa berada dalam tempat yang sempit, dia akan susah bernafas dan kesadarannya mulai menghilang.

Sampai seorang petugas kebersihan menemukannya dalam keadaan taka sadarkan diri,

"tuan.. ireona.. kenapa anda bisa berada di sini?" tanya seorang petugas menipuk-nipuk pelan pipi Sehun

Sehun mencoba membuka matanya dan berdiri setelah mendapat sedikit pasokan udara karna pintu yang terbuka, Sehun segera berlari ke arah kelas setelah sebelumnya berterima kasih dnegan petugas yang menyelamatkannya.

Hari sudah menjelang sore, kepala Sehun terasa sangat pening, dan sialnya lagi dia melupakan obatnya di rumah. Dengan langkah gontai Sehun berjalan ke halte dan menunggu bus yang akan membawanya pulang ke rumah.

.

.

.

Masih dengan langkah gontai, Sehun memasuki sebuah rumah yang cukup mewah. Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa seorang namja culun di sekolah tinggal di sebuah rumah yang sangat mewah dan hanya berdua, tunggu berdua?

.

.

KLEKK

.

.

"kau sudah pulang..?" tanya seorang namja melihat Sehun

TBC OR END

Anyyeong... ini FF pertama aku dengan Crack Pair, aigoo pokoknya minta Review yang banyak ne... apalagi di sini Sehun jadi uke, OMG... tau ah..


	2. Chapter 2

**SARANGHAE !**

**Main Cast : Crack Pair EXO, KRISHUN**

**Desclamair : FF ini punya Dhan Mi, dan para pemainnya juga punya Dhan Mi #plakkk**

**Rating : T+**

**Genre : YAOI, Family, Romance and Drama, Gaje ( sudah pasti ) dan Typo bertebaran (lebih pasti)**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like**

**.**

**Don't Read (gampang kan?)**

**.**

**.**

**Capter 2**

"kau sudah pulang..?" tanya seorang namja melihat Sehun

Sehun melepaskan sepatunya dan berjalan melewati namja yang menanyainya itu.

.

GREPP

.

"apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya lagi setelah mencekal tangan Sehun saat melihat penampilan Sehun yang acak-acakan dan wajah yang pucat

Sehun menghela nafas, "gwaenchana.. aku ingin mandi dulu Kris, nanti aku jelaskan.." jawab Sehun menepis tangan Kris dengan lembut.

Kris hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat punggung Sehun yang menghilang di balik pintu, dia pun kembali ke tempatnya semula menonton tv.

.

.

.

Sehun keluar dari kamar dengan wajah segar menggunakan kaus yang cukup kebesaran dan juga celana pendek selutut. Penampilannya yang sekarang meski terlihat santai tapi mampu membuat orang melongo, penampilan Sehun sekarang terlihat 180 derajat berbanding terbalik dengan penampilannya di sekolah, rambut yang menjutai lurus kini tampak acak-acakan, dan juga kacamata besar yang menghalangi ke cantikan wajahnya hilang lebih tepatnya di simpan entah di mana.

"jangan memadangiku seperti itu Kris.." ucap Sehun membuyarkan lamunan Kris

.

KRIYUK

.

KRIYUK

.

Terdengar suara teriakan perut yang minta untuk di isi dari salah satu di antara mereka berdua. Sehun terkikik geli mendengar suara perut Kris, sedang Kris hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk.

"kau belum makan?" tanya Sehun

Kris mengangguk sebagai jawaban, "wae?" tanya Sehun lagi

Kris tersenyum menyeringai, "aku ingin makan istriku, ups... maksudku masakan istriku.."

Sehun menelan salivanya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa pahit, "yakk dasar namja tiang listrik yang pervent.." teriak Sehun

Kris terkekeh, "buatkan aku masakan ne.. aku lapar.." ucap Kris sambil memasang tampang memelasnya

Sehun tertawa kecil, "hahah kau tidak pantas memasang wajah seperti itu Kris, aku tidak bisa membayangkan reaksi fansmu kalau mereka tahu, Kris yang terkesan dingin bisa bermanja-manja dengan seorang Oh Sehun saat di rumah.."

Kris menatap tajam ke arah Sehun, "Wu Sehun..kau lupa.."

Sehun menghentikan tawanya dan berdehem tidak ingin memancing amarah Kris.

"kau ingin makan apa?" tanya Sehun mengalihkan pembicaraan

"terserah.." jawab Kris masih dengan nada kesal, sungguh Kris ingin sekali menjitak Sehun jika Sehun melupakan satu hal penting jika sekarang dia adalah istri dari seorang Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris, yang otomatis akan mengganti marga Sehun menjadi Wu Sehun.

"aigooo kau marah?" tanya Sehun tapi Kris masih diam tidak ingin menanggapi Sehun.

.

.

CHUPP

.

.

Sehun mengecup pipi Kris secara kilat, "kau masih marah?" tanya Sehun lagi

Kris menyeringai, "aniooo.. anak baik.. sekarang istriku sudah mulai mengerti rupanya.."

Sehun memutar bola matanya jengah, "aku masak ramen saja ne.." sahut Sehun berjalan ke dapur dan mengambil beberapa bungkus ramen.

"terserah istriku saja.." jawab Kris sedikit berteriak

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian ramen buatan Sehun pun akhirnya masak, Kris yang berada di ruang tamu bisa mencium bau masakan yang sangat menggoda itu, segera ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya menuju meja makan. Sehun menaruh sebuah panci di hadapan Kris dan hendak mengambil piring tapi Kris menariknya dan terduduk di pangkuan Kris.

"wae?" tanya Sehun heran

"kita makan berdua ne..." jawab Kris melingkarkan lengannya di perut langsing Sehun

"ne.. tapi aku ingin mengambil piring dulu, dan bagaimana caranya aku makan kalau posisi kita seperti ini.." protes Sehun

Kris berfikir sejenak kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dari Sehun, "tidak usah pakai piring kita pakai panci ini saja.." ucap Kris menunjuk panci yang berisi ramen di depannya.

Sehun menghela nafas kemudian duduk di hadapan Kris, sebelum itu ia mengambil piring untuk dirinya sendiri karna tidak mungkin mereka makan ramen hanya menggunakan satu panci.

"hari ini apalagi yang terjadi..." tanya Kris di sela-sela makannya

Sehun menghentikan sejenak acara makannya, "anio.." jawabnya melanjutkan acara makannya

"jangan bohong padaku Wu Sehun..." ucap Kris tajam

Sehun menghela nafas, "aku terkunci di toilet seharian.."

"MWOOO?" pekik Kris dengan suara beratnya

"siapa pelakunya?" tanya Kris lagi

"molla.." jawab Sehun acuh..

"katakan padaku Sehun! siapa pelakunya...?" tanya Kris mulai meninggikan suaranya

Sehun menghentikan acara makannya dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya, "memangnya apa pedulimu..." jawab Sehun serak

"tentu saja aku peduli, aku ini suamimu.." ucap Kris

Sehun yang semula membelakangi Kris berbalik dan tersenyum pahit, "kalau kau peduli padaku, seharunya kau tadi mencariku saat aku sedang tidak ada di kelas.." ucapnya dengan nada tajam

"it—tu"

"sudahlah.. aku ingin istirahat aku lelah..." ucap Sehun akhirnya dan berjalan menuju kamar

Kris menghela nafas, sungguh ia tidak tahu kalau Sehun tidak berada di kelas setelah jam istirahat selesai karna ia pun tidak sedang berada di kelas, appanya tiba-tiba memanggilnya ke perusahaan untuk membicarakan sesuatu. Selera makannya tiba-tiba hilang setelah pertengkarannya dengan Sehun. Kris pun memutuskan untuk menyusul Sehun di kamar.

.

.

"hei.. maafkan aku, aku sungguh tidak tahu kau tidak ada di kelas, aku di panggil appa saat jam istirahat ke perusahaan..." ucap Kris duduk di pinggir ranjang

"..."

"Sehunnie, Hunnie... kau tidak apa-apa kan saat terkunci di toilet.."

"..."

"Sehun.. Wu Sehun..." Kris mulai kesal dan menyibak selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuh Sehun, dengan kasar dia menarik Sehun agar duduk dan menatapnya, Kris tercekat melihat bekas air mata di pipi Sehun.

"Sehun..." lirih Kris

Sehun menatap Kris dengan tatapan sendu, dengan lembut Kris menangkup pipi Sehun dan menghapus bekas air mata Sehun dengan ibu jarinya.

"katakan padaku apa kau pingsan di toilet tadi..." tanya Kris lagi kali ini dengan nada lembut

Sehun mengangguk lemah dia benar-benar tidak bisa berbohong kalau sedang berhadapan dengan Kris, seketika emosi Kris mulai memuncak. "istirahatlah.. kau pasti lelah.." ucap Kris dingin mulai beranjak tapi tangan Sehun menahan tangan Kris, "kau mau apa?" tanya Sehun khawatir

"akan kupastikan orang yang menguncimu di toilet tidak akan menginjakkan kakinya lagi di sekolah.." jawab Kris masih dengan nada dingin menepis tangan Sehun dan berjalan ke pintu

"Kris..." lirih Sehun

"tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh menantu kesayangan keluarga Wu sang pemilik sekolah.." lanjutnya kemudian membuka pintu dan menutupnya dengan kasar.

Sehun hanya menghela nafas dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi, "eottokeh...?"

.

.

.

KRING.. KRING...

Sehun meraih jam weker di atas nakas dan mematikannya, mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali dan mencoba membiasakan cahaya masuk kedalam retinanya. Saat kesadarannya sudah kembali dengan sempurna, Sehun ingin bangun tapi ia merasakan sesuatu melingkar di perutnya. Sehun menoleh ke samping dan mendapati Kris masih terlelap, ia memutar badannya menghadap Kris. Senyum indah bertengger di bibirnya pagi ini melihat wajah tampan Kris begitu damai terlelap dalam tidurnya. Sehun tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi para fans yeoja Kris jika melihatnya dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Kris ireona... kita harus kesekolah..." Sehun menepuk-nepuk pipi Kris

"eung.." Kris melenguh tapi belum membuka matanya malah semakin mempererat pelukannya di tubuh ramping Sehun

"Kris.. aku harus bangun lepaskan tanganmu..."

"KRIS..." teriak Sehun kesal karna Kris sama sekali tidak menanggapinya

"_aigooo anak ini benar-benar.." batin Sehun merungut kesal_

.

.

CHUPP

.

.

Sehun lagi-lagi mencium Kris bedanya kali ini di bibir, Kris tersenyum meski matanya masih terpejam kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dan tidur memunggungi Sehun. Sehun mendengus kesal, "dasar namja pervent.." bisik Sehun tapi masih bisa di dengar Kris, Sehun pun beranjak dari tempat tidur dan masuk kamar mandi.

Setelah mandi Sehun memakai baju, kini penampilannya berubah 180 derajat, entah alasan apa Sehun ingin berpenampilan sangat berbeda dengan pribadinya, hanya dia dan Kris yang tahu. Sehun geleng-geleng kepala melihat Kris masih meringkuk di dalam selimut,

"Kris, ireona... kau tidak ingin kesekolah..?" Sehun mencoba membangunkan Kris lagi

"ayolah.. kau tidak ingin bangun?"

"bangunlah dan mandi, akan aku buatkan sarapan.." ucap Sehun lagi kemudian beranjak dari pinggir ranjang dan berjalan keluar menuju dapur menyiapkan sarapan. Sebenarnya Sehun merasa sedikit pusing efek kejadian kemarin tapi Sehun memaksakan untuk ke sekolah, dia sudah meminum obatnya untuk menguatkannya agar bisa mengikuti ujian harian fisika hari ini.

Kris keluar dari kamar melihat Sehun sedang meletakkan segelas susu dan roti panggang untukknya di atas meja. Sehun yang bisa merasakan kehadiran Kris melihat ke arah Kris, "kemarilah dan sarapan.. aku harus berangkat duluan.." ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu keluar

"kau pergi denganku hari ini.." ucap Kris setelah duduk di kursi meja makan

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap Kris, "kau ingin aku mati di tangan fansmu karna melihat seorang namja culun di sekolah berangkat bersama dengan idola sekolah.."

"tidak akan kubiarkan mereka mengganggumu.." jawab Kris

Sehun menghela nafas, "sudahlah.. aku berangkat duluan.." ucap Sehun membuka pintu dan berlari ke halte

.

.

.

Sehun berjalan gontai dari arah halte menuju sekolah, kepalanya benar-benar bertambah pusing. Sesekali berhenti untuk menetralkan rasa pusing yang terasa sangat berdenyut, dia memang sering seperti ini jika penyakitnya kambuh, tapi belum pernah separah ini.

"SEHUN.." teriak seorang yang sudah Sehun hafal suaranya

Sehun berhenti menunggu namja yang memanggilnya, "wae?" tanya Sehun

"kau ini, kemana kau kemarin eoh? kenapa kau membolos ? apa yang terjadi?, guru Lee mencarimu, Dan juga ke—"

"aku terkurung di toilet Luhan.." jawab Sehun sedikit kesal mendengar pertanyaan Luhan yang bertubi-tubi membuat kepalanya semakin pusing, dan untungnya jawaban Sehun mampu membuat Luhan seketika bungkam.

"Sehun gwaenchana?" tanya Luhan lagi

Sehun mengangguk sebagai jawaban, "sudahlah kajja kita masuk.."

.

.

.

Sehun duduk lemas di bangkunya, mencoba menahan rasa pening yang semakin menyerang kepalanya, ingin sekali ia minum obatnya sebanyak mungkin agar rasa peningnya segera hilang, tapi lagi Sehun tidak membawanya. Kris pasti akan terus menanyainya jika ia membawa obat ke sekolah karna itu berarti sakitnya sedang parah, dan pasti Kris akan membawanya kerumah sakit dan menyuruhnya istirahat yang banyak.

"KRIS.. CHANYEOL...KAI..."

Lagi teriakan para yeoja-yeoja itu menggema di sekolah, Luhan yang sepertnya sudah antisipasi sudah memasang earphonenya dan menyetel volume paling besar agar tak mendegarkan suara pekikan para yeoja-yeoja itu. Kepala Sehun makin berdenyut mendengar teriakan itu, sungguh kalau bisa ia ingin sekali membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok agar rasa sakit di kepalanya segera hilang.

Ketiga namja idola sekolah itu pun memasuki kelas dan membuat suara teriakan makin terdengar di telinga Sehun, oh demi Tuhan jika saja ia bisa ia ingin sekali menelan bulat-bulat yeoja-yeoja yang berteriak keras itu agar ia bisa mendapatkan kesunyian dan menangkan kepalanya yang terus berdenyut sakit.

Kris yang melihat wajah Sehun pucat dan keringat bercucuran benar-benar khawatir, Kris mengerti kalau Sehun pasti sedang merasakan sakit kepala karna terkurung di toilet kemarin, segera ia mengambil ponsel dan menelphone supir pribadinya di rumah ayahnya agar membawakan obat ke sekolah.

.

.

.

Bel jam istirahat akhirnya berbunyi dan membuat semua siswa keluar dari kelas berhamburan menuju kantin. Selama jam pelajaran Sehun sama sekali tidak bisa fokus, ia terus mencoba menahan rasa sakit di kepalanya.

"Sehunnie kajja kita ke kantin.." ajak Luhan sudah berdiri dari tempat duduknya

"kau saja, aku sedang tidak lapar" jawab Sehun berbohong

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, "ya sudah.. kau memang bukan teman yang baik.." ucapnya kemudian meninggalkan Sehun dengan hati yang kesal, Sehun hanya bisa menghela nafas.

.

Drrttt

Ponsel Sehun bergetar tanda pesan masuk,

**From : My Love Wu**

"_**aku tunggu kau di atap.."**_

Sehun mendengus kesal membaca pesan dari Kris, tidakkah ia mengerti kalau ia sedang ingin istirahat, ia bahkan merelakan perutnya keroncongan hanya untuk menidurkan sebentar kepalanya yang terasa pening.

Drrrttt

Ponsel Sehun bergetar lagi,

**From : My Love Wu**

"_**kalau kau tidak datang, maka aku akan memberitahukan semua orang bahwa kau adalah istri dari seorang Kris"**_

Dengan langkah berat Sehun pun berjalan menuju atap sekolah, mendengar ancaman Kris benar-benar tidak bisa membuatnya berkutik. Sampai di atap Kris langsung menarik Sehun ke kursi yang ada di sana,

"minumlah, aku tidak tahan melihatmu menahan sakit.." ucap Kris memberikan sebotol obat dan sebotol air putih

Sehun menatap Kris dan botol obat yang di pegang Kris bergantian. Sebuah senyum tersungging di bibirnya kemudian mengambil obat yang di pegang Kris dan meminumnya.

"gomawo.." ucap Sehun

Kris memiringkan kepalanya menatap Sehun, "memangnya aku tega melihatmu menahan kesakitan.."

Sehun tersenyum mendengar jawaban Kris, "kenapa kau kesekolah? Kalau kau sedang sakit eoh.." Kris mulai meninggikan suaranya

"mulai lagi..." gumam Sehun

"kau tahu aku tidak akan me—"

.

CHUU

.

"berhentilah mengoceh Kris, aku sudah tidak apa-apa" ucap Sehun setelah mencium Kris dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Kris yang masih diam mematung, sedetik kemudian Kris tersenyum. "kau sudah berani rupanya.." gumamnya

Selama pelajaran akhirnya Sehun bisa berkonsentrasi karna rasa pening di kepalanya sudah hilang berkat obat yang di berikan Kris, entah bagaimana caranya obat Sehun bisa di bawa Kris, yang pasti obat itu bukan dari rumahnya tapi bisa jadi dari dokter pribadi Keluarga Wu.

Kris pun hanya bisa terus tersenyum saat pelajaran di kelas membuat Kai dan Chanyeol memandangnya aneh, Kris bukan orang yang mudah tersenyum jadi tentu saja Kai dan Chanyeol di buat sangat bingung.

"Kris, kau sedang jatuh cinta yah?" tanya Kai

Kris menatap Kai sekilas kemudian kembali dengan pikirannya semula, "jadi benar yah? Nuguya?" Kai tidak mau menyerah menayai Kris.

"kau tidak perlu tahu.." jawab Kris dingin

"wihhhh, ayo katakan hemmm yeoja atau namja...?" tanya Kai lagi

Kris mendesis kesal, "bukan urusanmu.."

Kai menatap Chanyeol sambil bersemirik ria, "kita liat saja nanti, siapa sih yang sudah merebut hati sang naga hingga membuatnya tersenyum senyum sendiri.." lanjut Kai, dan Kris hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

.

.

.

Sehun membuka pintu rumah dan mendapati rumah dalam keadaan kosong, "apa dia sedang tidur?" tanyanya berbisik

"Kris kau ada di mana?" teriak Sehun, pasalnya mobil Kris terparkir di luar dan tidak mendapati Kris seperti biasanya yang akan duduk di ruang tv menunggunya

"ne Sehunna, aku sedang di kamar mandi.." balas Kris juga berteriak

Sehun menghela nafas kamudian beranjak ke kamar mengganti bajunya dengan baju santai.

"Kris kau ingin apa?" teriak Sehun

"terserah.." jawabnya juga berteriak

Sehun berjalan ke arah dapur dan membuka kulkas, "aigoo kenapa aku bisa lupa.."

"wae?" tanya Kris melihat Sehun memanyunkan bibirnya setelah melihat kulkas

Sehun berbalik menatap Kris, "bisakah kau pakai bajumu dulu Kris, sebelum kau keluar dari kamar.."

Kris memadangi dirinya sendiri yang hanya memakai celana pendek selutut dan handuk yang bertengger di kepalanya, seringaian kecil mucul di bibirnya. "wae? Kau tergoda? Aigoo jangan sekarang Sehun, aku sedang lapar makanan bukan lapar dirimu.." goda Kris

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas, "mana kunci mobilmu.." pinta Sehun mengalihkan pembicaraan, bisa-bisa pipinya bahkan lebih merah dari kepiting rebus jika Kris terus menggodanya.

"aigooo, istriku cantik sekali jika sedang malu.." Kris masih ingin menggoda Sehun, apalagi melihat wajah Sehun sudah merona yang sangat kontras dengan kulitnya yang seputih susu.

Sehun melotot ke arah Kris, "cepat mana kunci mobilmu, aku ingin membeli bahan makanan dulu.. atau kau ingin mati kelaparan.."

"kau ini sama sekali tidak romantis.." jawab Kris mengabaikan permintaan Sehun

"mwo?"

"seharusnya jika kau meminta sesuatu itu harus dengan lembut, bukan dengan wajah kesal seperti itu.."

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas, "My Love Wu, bisakah aku meminta kunci mobilmu.." ucap Sehun dengan nada yang di buat-buat memelas

Kris tersenyum, "ada dia atas meja di ruang keluarga.." ucap Kris berjalan kekamar untuk memakai baju

Sehun berjalan ke ruang keluarga dan mengambil kunci mobil Kris, "Kris kau tidak punya mobil lain.." teriak Sehun

"anio.. hanya itu, mobilku di sita appa, jika kau ingin bujuk sana appa agar mau memberikan semua koleksi mobilku.." jawab Kris dari dalam kamar

"kau ingin aku mengendarai mobil sport ke supermarket?" tanya Sehun

Kris keluar dari kamar setelah memakai baju, "lalu.. aku tidak punya mobil lain.. lagian ada di mana mobilmu?"

"ada di bengkel.." jawab Sehun singkat

"sudahlah lebih baik aku naik bus saja.." ucap Sehun sedih berjalan ke arah pintu

Kris menghela nafas, " baiklah biar aku yang antar.."

Sehun tersenyum lebar dan berjalan kearah Kris menariknya keluar rumah. Sehun tahu kalau Kris sangat tidak menyukai yang namanya berbelanja, jadi tantu saja dia sangat senang jika Kris mau mengantarnya ke supermarket, meskipun itu belum meyakinkan hatinya bahwa kini Kris sudah mencintainya. Sehun masih ragu apakah Kris sudah melupakan namja yang pernah mengisi hatinya.

.

.

.

Sehun mengambil sembarang makanan dan memasukkannya ke dalam troli, sedang Kris dengan wajah malas mendorong trolinya. "kau masih lama?" tanya Kris

"sebentar lagi ne.." jawab Sehun sedang memilih susu yang akan di belinya

"oppa Kris, kau kah itu?" teriak seorang yeoja mendekati Kris

Kris menatap malas yeoja yang memanggilnya itu, dia adalah salah satu fans Kris di sekolah, Sehun hanya diam di tempat karna gugup, dalam hati ia berharap semoga yeoja itu tidak mengenali Sehun.

"oppa sedang apa di sini?" tanya yeoja itu lagi

"aku sedang berbelanja memangnya untuk apa lagi.." jawab Kris malas melirik Sehun

"aigoo oppa benar-benar keren, oppa juga mandiri.." yaoja itu memuji Kris karna Kris berbelanja sendiri

"eh dia siapa oppa?" tanya yeoja itu menujuk Sehun, seketika tubuh Sehun menegang. Kris juga tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. "dia—adikku yang baru pulang dari China.." jawab Kris gugup

Yeoja itu mengangguk mengerti, "Yuri-ah cepat kemari kita harus pulang.." teriak seorang yeoja parubaya memanggil yeoja yang menyapa Kris itu. Yeoja itupun berlari ke arah yaoja parubaya yang sepertinya ibunya. Sehun menghela nafas legah setelah melihat yeoja itu sudah menjauh. Kris menatap Sehun dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

"jangan memandangiku seperti itu Kris? Bukankah ini sudah menjadi kesepakatan kita.." ucap Sehun yang tidak menyukai tatapan Kris

Kris menghela nafas, "sampai kapan kita akan seperti ini.." gumam Kris mendorong trolinya ke tempat kasir

"_sampai kau benar-benar mencintaiku Kris, tapi jika kau tidak bisa maka aku akan meyerah.." jawab Sehun dalam hati_

Sehun pun mengikuti Kris yang berjalan menuju kasir. Kasir itu sempat terpana dengan Kris, oh ayolah siapa yang tidak akan terpana dengan ketampanan Kris. Dengan malu-malu kasir itu melayani Kris, Kris hanya memutar bola matanya bosan sedang Sehun hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

.

.

.

Kris menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas sofa setelah menemani Sehun berbelanja, "pekerjaan yang melelahkan.." gumamnya

Sehun hanya geleng-geleng kepala sambil memasukkan makanan ke dalam kulkas. "kau ingin makan apa Kris?" tanya Sehun yang sudah berada di hadapan Kris

Kris mendongak menatap Sehun, "terserah kau saja.." jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang hanya bisa di liat orang tertentu, dan Sehun adalah salah satu dari orang tertentu itu. Satu hal yang Sehun tidak tahu bahwa di hati Kris hanya Sehunlah yang mampu membuatnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyum saat ini dan seterusnya.

Sehun berjalan ke arah dapur dan mulai memasak, Sehun memang tidak pandai dalam memasak. Tapi jika hanya memasak sayur dan menggoreng ayam itu hal yang mudah.

.

.

.

Sehun berjalan sambil menguap ke arah ranjang setelah mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya. Kris sudah terlelap terlebih dahulu. Dengan pelan Sehun ikut merebahkan dirinya dan menyelusupkan tubuhnya ke dalam selimut, Sehun tidur sambil memunggugi Kris.

.

GREPP

.

Kris melingkarkan tangannya di perut amping Sehun dan meletakkan kepalanya di atas bahu Sehun.

"kupikir kau sudah tidur.." ucap Sehun dengan mata terpejam

"anio.. aku tidak ingin tidur tanpa memelukmu.." jawab Kris menikamti kehangatan saat dia memeluk Sehun.

"jangan menggodaku terus Kris.." ucap Sehun membuka matanya

"aku tidak menggoda, memang itu kenyataannya Hunnie.." jawab Kris mengeratkan pelukannya

Sehun merasa bola matanya memanas, kenapa? Bukankah seharusnya dia senang karna Kris namja yang sangat di cintainya mengatakan itu, tapi tidak untuk Sehun. Baginya setiap perkataan Kris yang hangat dan menyenangkan hanyalah kata-kata semata untuk menghargainya sebagai seorang istri, selama ini keyakinan itulah yang selalu di pegang Sehun. Dia tidak pernah menganggap perkataan Kris adalah hal yang benar-benar dari hati, dia selalu menganggapnya hanya sebagai rasa kasihan dan penghargaan. Karna Sehun sangat tahu, benar-benar tahu jauh di dalam hati Kris masih tersimpan nama namja yang pernah menjadi kekasih Kris. Dan Kris tidak akan berpaling dari namja itu sebesar apapun usaha Sehun. Jadi Sehun memutuskan jika sampai semester depan, Sehun belum juga merasa pasti dengan perasaan Kris terhadapnya, maka dia akan menyerah dan membujuk appa Kris agar mereka berpisah. Dan dia akan menghilang dari kehidupan Kris untuk selamanya.

"jangan memaksakan perasaanmu Kris.." ucap Sehun beriringan dengan setetes air mata lolos dari pelupuk matanya

"memaksakan apa?" tanya Kris heran

"memaksakan untuk mencintaiku, aku tahu kau masih mencintainya dan mengharapkannya kembali..." jawab Sehun menutup matanya agar air matanya tidak lolos lagi

"ak—" Kris tidak tahu harus menjawab apa

"dan aku akan menyerah jika suatu saat dia kembali padamu.." lanjutnya lagi

Kris melepaskan pelukannya dari perut Sehun dan menatap nanar punggung Sehun, memang benar perkataan Sehun kalau ia masih mencintai namja itu dan mengharapkannya kembali, tapi Kris tidak pernah merasa segala sesuatu yang ia lakukan terhadap Sehun adalah keterpaksaan, dan yang membuat hatinya tertusuk adalah perkataan Sehun yang terakhir.

"aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu pergi dari hidupku.." ucap Kris kemudian tidur memunggungi Sehun

.

TES

.

Sehun benar-benar tidak bisa menahan air matanya yang terus mendesak keluar, ia menggigit bibirnya agar tidak mengeluarkan suara isakan. Tanpa Sehun sadari Kris juga menetekan air mata entah karna apa, yang pasti Kris hanya merasa sangat sakit hati. Jika malam-malam sebelumnya Kris akan memberikan pelukan hangat untuk Sehun maka malam ini semuanya berbeda mereka tidur saling memunggungi dan sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing hingga akhirnya mereka terlelap dan membiarkan suasana dingin menemani tidur mereka malam ini.

Seperti biasa Sehun akan bangun terlebih dahulu dan memasakkan sarapan untuk Kris, namun bedanya jika paginya Sehun harus memberikan kecupan manis agar Kris mau bangun, maka kali ini Sehun hanya cukup mengatakan "Kris ireona.. kau harus kesekolah.." maka dengan sigap Kris terbangun menuju kamar mandi tanpa memandang sedikitpun ke arah Sehun.

.

.

.

Sehun tak henti-hentinya menghela nafas saat berjalan ke arah sekolah setelah turun dari bus, entah kenapa hari Sehun sepertinya sangat berat tanpa senyuman Kris di pagi hari. Sehun memasuki kelas dengan langkah lemas dan tak bertenaga, tatapan mengejek yang selalu di dapatkannya setiap pagi baginya adalah sarapan tersendiri bagi Sehun.

Jika biasanya Kris akan diam-diam tersenyum ke arah Sehun, maka kali ini Kris hanya memasang wajah datarnya sampai seorang guru masuk membawa seorang murid baru.

"anyyeong anak-anak.." sapa guru Lee

"annyeong saem.." balas semua murid serempak

"hari ini kalian punya teman baru, silahkan perkenalkan namamu anak manis.." ucap Guru Lee

"annyeong haseyo, jonun Huang Zi Tao.. kalian bisa memanggilku Tao.. Bangapseumnida" ucapnya memperkenalkan diri

.

DEG

.

Kris dan Sehun sama-sama menoleh kedepan mendengar nama yang sangat familiar di telinga mereka. Namja yang bernama Tao itu menoleh ke arah Kris dan tersenyum penuh arti.

"_ternyata Cuma sampai di sini, sepertinya aku memang harus menyerah.." batin Sehun sambil tersenyum miris_

TBC

Huwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa #tepuk tangan

Nggak nyangka... nggak nyangka, review capter pertama sampai 30... huwaaaa terharuuuu-terharuuuu... Dhan Mi jadi semangat 45 lanjutinnya...

Gomawo banget yang udah review, fav and follow... gomawooo itu adalah bentuk penghargaan kalian terhadap author yang abal-abal seperti Dhan Mi ini.

**Big Thanks To :**

**special0705**** , **Evilfish1503** , ****Guest, **love sehun ,thia melinda**, **nin nina** , ****tiikaaa**** , ****utsukushii02**** , **Guest**, ****rahmadanivaresa**** , **Kadera **, ****Yeon Ae**** , **alcici349** , ****tiaa**** , ****hyona21**** , **Guest** , ****Guest**** , **bbuingbbuingaegyo** , ****me-fujoshi, **EunRosy** , ****nuguya**** , **Guest**, ****SaranghaeKrisHun**** , **Augesteca** , ****Dazzling kpopers**** , **chuapexo31** , ****AnjarW****, **Cho Ai Lyn **, ****Chonurullau40 a.k.a Miss Zhang**** , **ockta1810

**Nggak ada yang kelewat kan?**


	3. Chapter 3

**SARANGHAE !**

**Main Cast : Crack Pair EXO, KRISHUN**

**Desclamair : FF ini punya Dhan Mi, dan para pemainnya juga punya Dhan Mi #plakkk**

**Rating : T+**

**Genre : YAOI, Family, Romance and Drama, Gaje ( sudah pasti ) dan Typo bertebaran (lebih pasti)**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like**

**.**

**Don't Read (gampang kan?)**

**.**

**.**

_**Preview**_

_Kris dan Sehun sama-sama menoleh kedepan mendengar nama yang sangat familiar di telinga mereka. Namja yang bernama Tao itu menoleh ke arah Kris dan tersenyum penuh arti._

"_ternyata Cuma sampai di sini, sepertinya aku memang harus menyerah.." batin Sehun sambil tersenyum miris_

**.**

**.**

**Capter 3**

**.**

**.**

"Sehunnie?" bisik Luhan

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya menatap Luhan setelah memasukkan makanan kedalam mulutnya. "wae?" tanyanya

"sepertinya anak baru Huang Zi Tao, sangat dekat dengan Kris.. bahkan Kris si pelit senyum suka tersenyum walau hanya mendengar gumaman dari namja yang bernama Tao itu.." jawab Luhan melirik ke arah Kris dan teman-temannya yang duduk tidak jauh dari tempatnya dan Sehun di kantin

Sehun melirik sebentar ke arah Kris, "lalu..?" tanyanya lagi

"aishh kau ini.. apa itu kekasih Kris?" tanya Luhan lagi tanpa memperhatikan raut wajah Sehun yang berusaha terlihat biasa-biasa saja padahal hatinya sudah bergejolak sakit.

Sehun tersenyum miris sambil mengaduk makanannya, "mungkin.." hanya itu yang mampu di ucapkan mulutnya.

Luhan mulai kesal dengan tanggapan Sehun yang sepertinya biasa-biasa saja, padahal ini bisa jadi berita heboh di sekolah. "kau ini, apa hanya buku yang paling menarik di dunia ini untukmu?" tanya Luhan kesal

"bisa jadi..." jawab Sehun datar

Luhan hendak memukul Sehun dengan sendoknya, tapi Sehun lebih dulu berdiri dan hendak pergi. "odiega?" tanya Luhan

"ke perpus, aku bosan.. ingin baca sesuatu.. Guru Kim juga tidak datang jadi jam pelajaran kosong bukan..?" jawab Sehun kemudian berjalan pergi. Sebenarnya itu hanya alasan, ia hanya tidak sanggup melihat kedekatan Kris dan Tao apalagi mendengar penafsiran-penafsiran Luhan yang semakin membuat hatinya sakit.

Luhan hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat kepergian Sehun. Dan seorang dari kantin itu juga melihat kepergian Sehun dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa di artikan.

.

®®®**Saranghae!®®®**

**.**

"jadi kalian sepasang kekasih dulu?" tanya Kai terkejut

Tao mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis, "iyakan Yi Fan?" ucapnya menyikut Kris

Kris hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi pertanyaan Tao yang berarti mengiyakan perkataan Tao. Matanya benar-benar tidak bisa lepas dari sosok yang sedang duduk tidak jauh dari tempatnya duduk.

"lalu kenapa kalian bisa putus?" tanya Kai penasaran

"it—tu karna aku harus ikut orang tuaku ke China.." jawab Tao menunduk sedih

Kai jadi sedikit menyesal dengan pertanyaanya, "Kris kau sedang memperhatikan apa?" tanya Kai melihat Kris yang sepertinya tidak fokus dengan pembicaraan Kai dan Tao. Dan satu lagi di mana namja jakung yang selalu bersamanya itu.

Kris bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan kantin tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Tao yang melihatnya hanya bisa menghela nafas, "apa dia masih marah padaku?" tanyanya pelan namun masih bisa di dengar Kai.

"gwaenchana? Kris memang seperti itu.." hibur Kai

.

®®®**Saranghae!®®®**

**.**

"aissshhh kenapa harus sejarah sih?" gumamnya kesal yang sedang berajalan di koridor sekolah sambil menggerutu menuju perpustakaan

"anyyeong Chanyeol oppa.." sapa seorang yeoja yang melihatnya

"anyyeong.." balasnya sambil tersenyum lebar

Semua murid di sana memang suka menyapa Chanyeol, karna sifat Chanyeol yang lebih ramah dari kedua sahabatnya Kai dan Kris. Kai namja yang menyebalkan, dan Kris namja yang dingin dan tidak banyak bicara.

.

CEKLEKK

.

.

Chanyeol membuka pintu perpustakaan dengan pelan, ia mendesah pelan melihat suasana perpus yang sangat sepi, sangat berbanding terbalik dengan kantin yang sangat bising.

"aishhh ada dimana bukunya?" gerutunya Chanyeol tidak jelas sambil berjalan kesana kemari mencari buku yang di carinya.

Kemudian matanya berhenti pada sebuah objek, di sana di meja perpustakaan dia melihat seorang namja yang sedang membaca, sesekali ia tersenyum kemudian sesekali mengkerucutkan bibirnya lucu, terkadang serius dan terkadang juga sedih. Tanpa Chanyeol sadari sebuah senyum tersungging di bibirnya melihat tingkah seorang namja nerd di sekolah, Oh Sehun siapa yang tak mengenalnya. Lama ia memandangi namja itu sampai akhirnya dia berani mendekati Sehun.

"chogiyoo.." bisik Chanyeol

"..."

"Chogiyoo.." bisiknya lagi karna tak mendapat tanggapan dari Sehun.

Sehun yang merasa terusik menoleh dan mendapati Chanyeol sedang memandangnya sambil tersenyum lebar, "kau berbicara denganku Park Chanyeol-sshi..?" tanya Sehun heran, pasalnya tidak ada yang mau berbicara dengannya selain Luhan dan guru-guru di sekolah tentunya.

Chanyeol mengangguk, "memangnya aku berbicara dengan siapa selain kau, hantu?"

Sehun meoleh ke samping kanan dan kiri, dia baru menydari kalau dia hanya berdua dengan Chanyeol di perpustakaan segitu asiknya kah membaca sampai ia bisa melupakan keadaan sekitar. "ada apa Chanyeol-sshi..?" tanya Sehun

Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, "itu.. bisakah kau membantuku mencari buku Sejarah Joseon, aku sudah mencarinya tapi tidak menemukannya.." jawab Chanyeol kikuk

Sehun nampak berfikir, "ada di rak ketiga dari sini, susunan ke empat bagian ujung paling kiri.." jawabnya

"ne..?" tanya Chanyeol heran

"wae? Ada lagi..?"

Chanyeol menggeleng dan mengikuti petunjuk Sehun, dan ternyata memang benar kalau buku yang dicarinya ada di sana. Chanyeol tersenyum dan duduk di depan Sehun. Sehun yang melihat Chanyeol mengerinyitkan dahinya bingung.

"emm bisakah kau menjelaskan sedikit tentang sejarah Joseon, aku benar-benar tidak suka membaca.." pinta Chanyeol

Sehun menghela nafas, "kemarikan bukunya.."

"ne.."

"ayo berikan, biar aku ceritakan sejarah singkatnya.." ucap Sehun menyodorkan tangannya

Chanyeol pun memberikan buku yang tadi di ambilnya dan membiarkan Sehun bercerita. Sebenarnya dia tidak fokus ke cerita yang di bacakan Sehun, tapi Chanyeol lebih fokus ke wajah Sehun yang menurutnya tampan dan cantik dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"Chanyeol-shhi.. Chanyeol-sshi.." panggil Sehun mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Chanyeol yang melamun setelah Sehun selesai menceritakan sejarang singkat Kerajaan Joseon

Chanyeol yang baru tersadar segera duduk tegap, "hehe mian..." ucapnya canggung di iringi cengiran bodohnya

Sehun tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah Chanyeol yang menurutnya sangat lucu. Dan sekali lagi Chanyeol terpana dengan senyum seorang namja nerd Oh Sehun. Sekelabat ide jahil muncul dalam pikirannya, bagaimana kalau kacamata besar itu hilang dari wajahnya dan rambut yang menjuntai lurus itu menjadi acak-acakan.

.

.

"Chanyeol-sshi.. kembalikan kacamataku..." pinta Sehun berusaha mengambil kacamatanya dari tangan Chanyeol

"eits.. sebenarnya kau cantik Sehunna, kalau kacamata ini lepas dari wajahmu.." goda Chanyeol berusaha menghindari tangan Sehun yang terus meraih tangannya untuk mendapatkan kacamatanya

.

BLUSH~~

.

Pipi Sehun merona mendengar godaan Chanyeol, oh dia tidak menyukai ini, seperti seorang gadis saja yang sedang jatuh cinta.

"owww.. kau tambah cantik Sehunna kalau kau merona seperti itu.." goda Chanyeol lagi membuat yang di goda semakin merona hebat. Sehun pun berhenti di tempat melihat Chanyeol yang terus mundur.

"yakk aku ini namja bukan yeo—"

.

DUKK

.

"—ja"

"bwahahahahahhaa..." tawa Sehun meledak melihat Chanyeol terpleset di lantai licin yang baru saja di pel oleh petugas kebersihan.

Chanyeol yang seharusnya marah karna Sehun menertawakannya malah hanya diam terpana melihat tawa Sehun yang semakin memperlihatkan kecantikannya.

Tidak sadarkah mereka jika seseorang telah memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan tidak suka dan cemburu.

.

®®®**Saranghae!®®®**

**.**

Kris mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar setelah dari perpustakaan. Kenapa hatinya begitu tidak rela melihat senyum yang biasa Sehun tampilkan untuknya kini ia tampilkan di depan orang lain. Tawa lepas yang hanya sekali di lihatnya dari bibir Sehun, kini ia lihat lagi tapi dengan orang lain. Tidakkah itu belum menentukan kalau hati Kris kini sudah berpaling ke Sehun? Hanya saja ia belum mau mengakui karna sejujurnya ia masih ragu, apalagi sekarang seorang yang pernah menggetarkan hatinya datang lagi ke kehidupannya.

.

.

"aku duluan ne.." ucap Luhan setelah masuk kedalam mobilnya dan di antar supir

Sehun tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya, "hati-hati ne.." teriaknya

Setelah kepergian Luhan kini tinggal dirinya seorang di depan gerbang. Dengan langkah pelan ia melangkah ke arah halte. Tiba-tiba saja bola matanya memanas mengingat kejadian hari ini. Kedatangan Tao yang tiba-tiba, saat Kris mengalihkan pandangannya dan memilih menggenggam tangan Tao untuk pergi bersamanya. Tangannya yang tiba-tiba bergetar ia kepalkan kuat untuk mencari kekuatan. "kau harus kuat Sehun, kau pasti bisa.." ucapnya menguatkan hatinya.

.

PIP

.

PIP

.

Suara klakson mobil menghentikan langkahnya, sebuah mobil Audy Hitam terparkir di sampingnya. Sehun menajamkan penglihatannya melihat seorang yang ada di dalam mobil. "anyyeong Sehunna.. kau ingin pulang bersamaku.." ucap seorang yang ternyata namja sambil tersenyum lebar.

Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya bingung harus menjawab apa, ada rasa tidak enak menolak ajakan namja jakung yang ada di hadapannya ini karna dia sudah mau berbuat baik padanya dan mengajaknya bercanda dan berbicara. Tapi mengingat statusnya sekarang dan kesepakatannya dengan Kris, Sehun harus menolak ajakan itu.

"mian Chanyeol-sshi.. aku bisa pulang sendiri.." tolaknya halus

Terdengar helaan nafas kecewa dari Chanyeol mendengar jawaban Sehun, tapi mau gimana lagi dia tidak bisa memaksa. "kalau begitu baiklah... sampai jumpa besok ne.." ucap Chanyeol masih dengan senyum lebarnya

Sehun mengangguk dan kaca mobil Chanyeol sudah mulai menutup dengan perlahan, tapi kemudian terbuka kembali membuat Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung. "oh yah.. jangan panggil Chanyeol-Shii, panggil Chanyeol saja ne.." ucap Chanyeol kemudian menacap gas dan meninggalkan Sehun yang masih diam memantung. Tapi kemudian ia tersadar dan tersenyum, "Chanyeol-ah.." gumamnya di iringi dengan senyum manisnya.

.

®®®**Saranghae!®®®**

**.**

**Flashback On**

Seorang namja cantik dan sekaligus tampan sedang memasuki sebuah rumah yang terbilang sangat mewah. Wajahnya masih ia tundukkan sambil mengikuti langkah kedua orang tuanya yang berjalan di depan.

"selamat datang Tuan Oh dan Nyonya Oh.." sambut seorang namja parubaya dan memeluk kedua orang tuanya

"dan.. wah kau Oh Sehun bukan, aigooo kau tampan sekali tapi juga terlihat cantik.." lanjut namja parubaya itu setelah melihatnya

Namja yang bernama Oh Sehun itu hanya tersenyum kikuk, jujur dia paling benci di katakan cantik, dia kan namja bukan yeoja.

"kemarilah dan duduk.." lanjut namja parubaya itu dan mempersilahkan kedua orang tua Sehun dan dirinya duduk di sofa.

"yeobo tolong panggil Yi Fan kemari..."perintahnya kepada seorang yeoja parubaya tapi masih terlihat cantik

"Wu Yi Fan.. kemarilah temui calon istrimu.." teriaknya membuat Sehun langsung terbelalak. Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya dan tidak menemukan seorangpun kecuali keluarganya dan keluarga yang sedang di kunjunginya itu.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian turunlah seorang namja tinggi, tampan dan tatapan dinginnya. Tatapannya yang langsung bertemu dengan mata Sehun seakan ingin menelan bulat-bulat Sehun saat itu juga. Sehun pun memalingkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

.

DUK

.

Namja yang bernama Wu Yi Fan itu duduk tepat di hadapan Sehun, tatapannya begitu menusuk ke arah Sehun. "jangan menatapnya seperti itu Kris.. kau membuat calon istrimu takut.." ucap Nyonya Wu dengan lembut, tapi sukses membuat Sehun melotot saat itu juga. Calon istri? Siapa maksudnya? Sehun terus berfikir keras sampai sebuah suara memotong pikirannya.

"ayo Sehunnie.. kenalan dengan calon suamimu.." ucap Nyonya Oh sambil menyikut lengan Sehun

Sehun melotot ke arah Nyonya Oh yang tak lain adalah ibunya. "ige mwoya?" bisiknya

Nyonya Oh tersenyum, "cepat berkenalan dengannya.." pinta Nyonya Oh

Tanpa mengurasi rasa hormat Sehun, ia pun mengulurkan tangannya. "annyeong.. jonun Oh Sehun imnida.." ucap Sehun gugup mengulurkan tangannya

Kris memandangi tangan dan Sehun bergantian, seperti ada tatapan benci dari tatapannya. "Kris.." jawabnya datar mengacuhkan tangan Sehun. Dengan kecewa Sehun menarik kembali tangannya.

"ya sudah lebih baik kalian berkenalan dengan baik dulu.. kami mau mendiskusikan sesuatu.." ucap Tuan Wu berdiri dan di ikuti Nyonya Wu juga orang tua Sehun.

Dan kini tinggalah Sehun dan Kris di ruang keluarga. "cihh jangan harap aku akan menyukaimu meskipun kita usdah menikah nanti..." ucap Kris datar dan dingin

.

DEG

.

Sehun mendongak menatap Kris, dan kini matanya menatap dalam mata elang Kris. Sehun tersenyum menanggapi tanggapan Kris, "ara..." jawab Sehun singkat

Kris terkejut mendengar jawaban Sehun, bukan tatapan kebencian namun tatapan pengertian yang terpancar dari matanya. Dan Kris seperti mengenal tatapan itu, tatapan yang hangat. Namun Kris langsung memalingkan wajahnya, mengingat kini ia sudah mencintai orang lain.

.

®®®**Saranghae!®®®**

**.**

Setelah perkenalan itu akhirnya pernikahan Sehun dan Kris pun terjadi. Awalnya Sehun menolak, tapi eommanya mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Sehun tidak bisa berkutik, bahwa Kris adalah namja yang dulu menyelamatkan Sehun saat di sekap. Sehun telah berjanji akan membalas budi pada namja itu dan kini ia sudah menjadi Wu Sehun. Mereka tinggal terpisah atas permintaan Kris, sedang orang tua Sehun kembali ke Jepang dan menetap di sana. Keluarga Kris sangat menyayangi Sehun dan menganggapnya seperti anak sendiri, itulah yang membuat Sehun nyaman.

Tapi sikap dingin Kris membuatnya harus menelan ludah pahit setiap hari, bahkan tak jarang sebulir air mata lolos dari pelupuk matanya. Sehun tidak tahu kenapa Kris begitu membencinya, sampai suatu hari saat Sehun pulang dari sekolahnya, Sehun melihat Kris sedang berciuman dengan seorang namja. Kemudian namja itu meninggalkan Kris, tatapan luka dapat di lihat Sehun dari mata Kris dengan jelas.

Setelah kejadian itu, Kris sering marah-marah dan membentak Sehun tidak jelas, tapi Sehun dengan sabar menghadapi Sehun, kenapa? Karna dia sudah jatuh cinta pada namja yang bernama Kris itu, saat dia menyelamatkan Sehun saat di sekap di gudang oleh pria pedofil. Tapi Kris sepertinya sudah lupa akan hal itu dan Sehun tidak ingin mengungkitnya, dari buku yang di bacanya "jika kau melupakan sesuatu berarti itu bukan hal yang penting untuk di ingat".

Setiap malam Kris akan bergumam nama Tao dalam tidurnya. Dan Sehun akan menggenggam tangan Kris untuk menenangkannya. Dan setetes air mata juga akan lolos dari pelupuk matanya melihat raut wajah kesedihan dalam tidur Kris, meskipun Kris tidak pernah tahu akan itu, tapi Sehun akan dengan senang hati melakukannya karna ia sudah berjanji untuk membalas budi namja yang sudah menolongnya.

.

®®®**Saranghae!®®®**

**.**

Kris menghela nafas, sudah tiga bulan sejak Tao meninggalkannya ke China. Dan sudah 4 bulan sejak pernikahannya dengan namja yang beranam Oh Sehun itu. Dan entah mengapa Kris belum bisa menerima kehadiran namja itu di hidupnya, dan lebih membuatnya heran Sehun tidak pernah menampakkan raut wajah kesedihan yang hanya sebuah senyum hangat seberapa kalipun Kris membantaknya.

Kris menendang-nendang kerikil kecil yang menghalangi jalannya saat ia sedang jalan-jalan di trotoar untuk menghilangkan kebosanan.

.

CIKIKK

.

BRAKK

.

Suara tabrakan terdengar di telinganya, sontak dia pun menoleh ke jalan. Dan betapa kagetnya ia melihat seorang namja yang sudah tidak asing lagi baginya. "Sehun.." gumamnya

Kris terus memperhatikan Sehun yang membungkuk beberapa kali, sambil menggenggam erat tangan seorang namja kecil. Terlihat namja yang hampir menabrak Sehun, tepatnya namja kecil yang di selamatkan Sehun menggerutu dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sehun.

"kajja kita harus mengobati lukamu.." ajak Sehun ceria

Namja kecil yang kira-kira berumur 6 tahun itu pun mengikuti Sehun. Kris yang tiba-tiba merasa tertarik mengikuti Sehun. Kris terus memperhatikan Sehun yang sedang mengobati lengan namja kecil itu hati-hati dan penuh kelembutan, padahal kalau di lihat luka di lengan Sehun yang bersentuhan langsung dengan aspal lebih parah, tapi Sehun memilih mendiamkannya.

"apa masih sakit?" tanya Sehun lembut

Namja kecil itu menggeleng, "siapa namamu anak manis..?" tanya Sehun lagi

"Minho.." jawabnya

Sehun tersenyum dan mangusap pelan rambut Minho, "nah kenapa Minho bisa ketengah jalan tadi?"

"Minho ingin mengambil es krim Minho.." jawabnya menunduk sedih

Sehun tersenyum lembut, "bagaimana kalau _hyung _membelikan Minho eskrim, tapi Minho janji tidak akan sedih lagi ne.."

Minho yang mendengarnya langsung berbinar-binar dan menangguk-ngangguk semangat. Sehun tekikik kecil melihat tingkah Minho yang sangat menggemaskan itu. Kris yang bearda tidak jauh dari tempat Sehun, tanpa sadar menyunggingkan sebuah senyum. Senyum pertamanya untuk Sehun, namun sayang Sehun tidak bisa melihatnya.

.

.

"kau suka?" tanya Sehun

Minho mengangguk-nggangguk semangat dan melanjutkan menjilat eskrimnya. Minho tersenyum jahil melihat Sehun kemudian ia mencolek eskrimnya dan mengusapkannya di hidung mancung Sehun. "kau berani dengan _hyung _eoh?" tanya Sehun menyeringai

"haha.. ge... haha..li... _hyung.._haha.. ge..li.." ucap Minho terbata-bata karna Sehun terus saja menggelitiknya sambil tertawa

Kris yang melihat tawa Sehun begitu lepas kini kembali tersenyum dan lebih lebar dari sebelumnya. Untuk pertama kalinya ia jatuh dalam pesona seorang Oh Sehun. Untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat senyum dan tawa seorang Oh Sehun yang mampu membuat orang lain ikut tersenyum.

Sehun menghela nafas setelah melihat kepergian namja kecil yang bernama Minho karna baru saja di jemput baby sitternya, ternyata Minho kabur karna kesel tidak di belikan mainan baru. Sehun mendesah kecewa, kini sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya sedikit tersenyum dan tertawa bahagia sudah pergi dan entah kapan ia akan bertemu dengan namja kecil yang bernama Minho itu. Kris yang masih memperhatikan Sehun, entah kenapa ia menjadi tidak suka dengan wajah Sehun yang bersedih seperti itu. Kris masih memperhatikan Sehun, benar-benar pemandangan yang tidak membosankan. Apalagi melihat Sehun yang langsung tersenyum walaupun sedikit meringis karna luka di lengannya.

Sehun berjalan pulang kerumah dia menatap sebentar rumah mewah yang ada di hadapannya, kemudian dia mendesah kecewa. Menguatkan hatinya kalau yang akan di lakukannya adalah hal yang terbaik. Kris sedikit heran dengan Sehun tapi dia masih mengikutinya dan ikut masuk kedalam rumah.

Sehun mengambil sebuah koper besar dan mulai memasukkan baju-bajunya ke dalam koper dengan pelan. "kau ingin kemana..?" tanya seorang yang sudah Sehun kenal –Kris—, Sehun menghentikan sebentar memasukkan bajunya kemudian ia mendongak menatap Kris sambil tersenyum. "pulang ke Jepang.." jawabnya kemudian melanjutkan memasukkan baju-bajunya ke dalam koper.

"kau ingin apa kesana? Menjenguk orang tuamu?" tanya Kris lagi

Sehun menggeleng, "anio.. aku akan menetap di sana.." jawabnya setelah menutup kopernya

"apa maksudmu Sehun?" tanya Kris benar-benar bingung

Sehun berdiri kemudian tersenyum, "kejarlah cintamu.. maafkan aku, pasti karna aku kau berpisah dengannya.. namja yang bernama Tao itu, namja yang selalu kau igaukan setiap malam.."

Mata Kris membulat dan berdiri tegap mendengar perkataan Sehun, "kalau soal appa biar aku yang berbicara padanya.." lanjut Sehun kemudian berjalan keluar kamar menyeret kopernya.

.

GREP

.

Kris menutup matanya sebentar dan menarik tangan Sehun menendang koper Sehun agar terlepas dari tangan Sehun. "apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Sehun. Tapi Kris sama sekali tidak bergeming dan terus menarik tangan Sehun, menggenggamnya dengan erat agar tangan Sehun terlepas dari tangannya.

Kris mendudukkan Sehun di atas sofa, kemudian dia mengambil sebuah kotak obat dan ikut duduk di samping Sehun.

"akhh.." ringis Sehun setelah Kris menarik lengan Sehun

"kau ini, kau ini namja apa yeoja.. begini saja sudah berteriak.." omel Kris, berbeda dengan biasanya kali ini tidak ada nada datar dan dingin dalam nada bicaranya

Sehun pun hanya diam saat Kris mulai mengobati lengannya, tidak ingin mengeluarkan suara Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan sakit. Kris yang melihatnya merasa khawatir. Apa lagi sekarang ? setelah terpesona, sekarang ia merasa khawatir.

"sudah.. ini tidak apa-apa... aku harus segera pergi atau aku akan ketinggalan pesawat..." ucap Sehun berdiri,

.

DUK

.

Kris menarik tangan Sehun membuat Sehun terduduk di pangkuan Kris, "Kris apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sehun kaget

Bukannya menjawab Kris malah memeluk pinggang Sehun yang ramping dengan erat, menenggelamkan kepalanya di cekuk leher Sehun. Sehun merasa ada kehangatan yang menerpa lehernya.

"Kri—"

"jangan pergi, buat aku agar melupakan namja itu..." potong Kris

"Kris apa kau sedang sakit? Atau kau sedang mabuk? Atau kepalamu terbentur sesuatu..?" tanya Sehun bertubi-tubi dengan wajah panik membuat Kris tersenyum dengan tingkah Sehun

Sehun yang melihat senyum Kris makin di buat heran, "sekarang kau terse—"

.

CUPP

.

"nyum.."

Sehun memegangi bibirnya karna ciuman kilat Kris, dia menatap Kris dengan tatapan tanda tanya. "ternyata bibir istriku manis juga..." godanya

.

BLUSH~~

.

Semburat rona merah muncul di wajah Sehun yang sangat putih itu, membuat Kris semakin ingin menggoda Sehun. "aigooo sepertinya kau tidak bisa berjalan besok..." gumam Kris

Sehun mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali mencari maksud perkataan Kris, otak cerdasnya yang sudah berhasil mencerna baik perkataan Kris membuat mata sipitnya membulat sempurna.

"Kris apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Sehun dalam gendongan Kris menuju kamar

"terlambat untuk pergi sekarang Wu Sehun, karna aku sudah mulai tertarik padamu.." ucapnya setelah merebahkan tubuh Sehun di atas ranjang dan menindihnya dengan senyum pervertnya.

"aku—mftthhh.."

Terlambat sudah Sehun ingin berontak karna Kris sudah mengunci tangan dan kakinya, dan juga bibirnya yang sudah di raup lebih dulu oleh Kris, lama-kelamaan Sehun pun mulai menikmati sentuhan Kris dan membalas ciuman Kris. Kris menyeringai di sela-sela ciumannya.

"AKHHHHHHH..." teriak Sehun saat sesuatu memasuki bagian bawahnya. Rasanya seperti terbelah menjadi dua, bahkan ia tidak bisa mencegah saat setitik air mata lolos dari sudut matanya. Kris yang mendengar teriakan kesakitan Sehun meminta maaf dan mengatakan kalau ia akan menghentikannya jika Sehun menginginkannya, tapi Sehun ingin tetap berlanjut. Bukankah ini sudah kewajibannya sebagai seorang istri.

Dan hari itu untuk pertama kalinya mereka melakukan hubungan intim setelah 4 bulan pernikahan mereka.

"Hun..?" panggil Kris

"hemm..." gumam Sehun, ia sangat lelah karna aktivitasnya bersama Kris dan hanya mampu bergumam

"jangan mencoba pergi dariku, karna aku tidak akan membiarkannya.." ucap Kris

Sehun mendongak dalam pelukan Kris menatap mata Kris mencari kebohongan dari kata-kata Kris, namun nihil yang ada hanya kesungguhan dan keseriusan, Sehun tersenyum kemudian memeluk erat Kris. "gomawo.." gumam Sehun. Kris yang mendengarnya juga ikut tersenyum dan mengeratkan pelukannya dengan pelukan Kris.

Semenjak hari itu hubungan mereka menjadi hangat, meski dalam hati Sehun tahu kalau Kris melakukannya agar pikirannya bisa teralih dari namja yang berrnama Tao itu, karna Sehun sangat tahu setiap melihat tatapan Kris, selalu ada namja yang bernama Tao itu dalam matanya. Tapi Sehun bersyukur karna Kris sudah tidak bersikap dingin lagi padanya malah terkesan hangat dan over protective.

"Hun.. kenapa kau tidak bersekolah saja di sekolahku..?" tanya Kris saat mereka sedang menonton Tv.

"hemm itu,.." Sehun bingung harus menjawab apa

"kau tidak ingin orang lain tahu hubungan kita.." tebak Kris

Sehun mengangguk dan Kris menghela nafas. "wae..?" tanya Kris

"aku tahu kau ini namja idola di sekolah, dan aku tidak ingin menjadi pusat perhatian..." jawab Sehun sambil tersenyum

"gwaenchana... lagian aku juga sudah pusing mendengar teriakan yeoja-yeoja itu setiap hari.." ucap Kris sedikit kesal

Sehun terkikik, "baiklah.. baiklah.. tapi aku ada syarat.."

"syarat.." Kris mengerutkan keningnnya bingung

.

.

"uhuk.. uhuk..uhuk..." Kris menepuk nepuk dadanya karna tersedat susu yang di minumnya saat sarapan setelah melihat penampilan Sehun yang sangat culun.

"wae..?" tanya Sehun

"kau yakin kesekolah berpenampilan seperti itu?" tanya Kris balik

Sehun mengangguk, "ini penampilan yang sempurna.."

"terserah kau saja..." ucap Kris

Sehun nyengir dan melangkah keluar rumah meninggalkan Kris, "kau tidak ingin berangkat bersamaku..." tanya Kris sedikit berteriak

"anio.. aku naik bus saja, lagian kau ingin aku mati di tangan fansmu di hari pertama aku sekolah.." jawab Sehun ikut berteriak karna kini ia sudah di depan pintu.

"terserah..." ucap Kris kesal sambil memasukkan rotinya kedalam mulut secara brutal

Hari pertama Oh Sehun, benar-benar di bully abis-abisan. Tapi untungnya masih ada yang mau berteman dengan Oh Sehun, seorang namja cantik yang bernama Xi Luhan. Kris yang melihat Sehun terus saja di bully membuatnya geram, dan tidak segan-segan akan mengeluarkan murid itu jika ia sudah bertindak keterlaluan. Begitulah seterusnya sampai para murid itu bosan dan membiarkan hari Sehun tenang dan damai, meskipun terkadang sekali-kali masih di kerjai.

.

**Flasback Off**

**.**

TES  
.

Sebulir air mata lolos dari pelupuk Sehun mengingat kenangan masa lalunya saat sedang makan ramen buatannya di meja makan. Dengan brutal Sehun kembali memakan ramennya dan air mata yang terus mengalir tanpa ia minta. Bahkan ia tidak menyadari kalau sedari tadi dia sedang di perhatikan. Namja yang memperhatikan Sehun itu menghela nafas.

"aku pulang.." teriak seorang namja yang sudah Sehun hapal suaranya—Kris—

Dengan buru-buru Sehun menghapus air matanya agar Kris tidak mengetahuinya. Tapi benarkah Kris tak mengetahuinya?.

"ah kau pulang.." sapa Sehun sambil tersenyum, tapi Kris hanya memandangnya dengan wajah datar dan berjalan ke kulkas sambil, diam-diam Sehun tersenyum miris melihat sikap Kris yang kembali dingin seperti dulu.

"kau ingin makan?" tanya Sehun

"anio.. aku sudah makan dengan Tao tadi.." jawabnya masih dengan nada dingin

Sehun tersenyum manis padahal dalam hati ia sedang tersenyum pahit mendengar nama namja yang beranama Tao itu. "kalau begitu baiklah.. aku ada di kamar kalau kau membutuhkan sesuatu.." ucap Sehun berjalan menuju kamar.

Kris berhenti meneguk minuman yang di ambilnya dari kulkas menatap nanar punggung Sehun yang menghilang di balik pintu. Sebenarnya ada apa? Kris juga tidak mengerti mengapa ia Cuma mampu bekata dingin setelah melihat Sehun, apalagi mengingat kejadian di perpustakaan dan saat ia melihat Sehun menangis dalam diam. Kris benar-benar merasakan sesak saat melihat tawa Sehun dengan orang lain dan tangis Sehun karna dirinya.

Di dalam kamar Sehun duduk di kursi meja belajarnya dan tersenyum pahit mengambil sebuah kalender kecil dan melingkari angka 12 april, "semuanya akan berakhir di tanggal ini..." gumamnya tersenyum miris sambil menunjuk tanggal 12 pada kalender kecilnya.

**TBC**

**Anyyeong Dhan Mi update lagi nih FF KrisHun "Saranghae!" mian capter ini, belum ada konflik Dhan Mi fokusin ke FlashBacknya KrisHun. Trus ada yang minta ChanHun, tuh Dhan Mi udah kabulin heheh Dhan Mi bakalan nyiksa perasaan Kris melihat kemesraan ChanHun.. hahah *tawa nista**

**And Gomawo banget yang udah meriview, Fav, Follow... Dhan mau banget balas review kalian tapi Dhan Mi lagi Heart Break gara-gara salah satu pembaca FF Dhan Mi yang lain. Sekali lagi gomawo ne..**

**BIG THANKS TO :**

**tiikaaa****,,, ****bbuingbbuingaegyo****,,, ****AnjarW****,,, ****rahmadanivaresa****,,, ****special0705****,,, ****Dazzling kpopers**** ,,,****PandaMYP**** ,,,****thia melinda****,,,****Cho KhunRy**** ,,, ****hyona21****,,, ****alcici349**** ,,, ****Myunsoo****,,, ****evilfish1503**** ,,, ****Ryuuki**** ,,,****QyuDev178**** ,,, ****baekhyunniewife**** ,,, ****utsukushii02**** ,,, ****Yeon Ae**** ,,, ****Dugundugun**** ,,, ****Wu Lian Hua-Lyn Wu**** ,,, ****abstrak,,, ****rachmaiaia,,, ****Oh Jizze****,,, ****zakurafrezee****,,, ****Ichizuki Takumi****,,, ****nuguya,,, ****xxx**** ,,, ****Cho Ai Lyn**** ,,, ****nin nina**** ,,, ****shakyu**** ,,, ****Guest**** ,,, ****Kadera,,, ****Augesteca****,,, ****Adiilll**** ,,, **

**nggak ada yang ketinggalan kan?**

**RNR lagi ne?**


	4. Chapter 4

**SARANGHAE !**

**Main Cast : Crack Pair EXO, KRISHUN**

**Desclamair : FF ini punya Dhan Mi, dan para pemainnya juga punya Dhan Mi #plakkk**

**Rating : T+**

**Genre : YAOI, Family, Romance and Drama, Gaje ( sudah pasti ) dan Typo bertebaran (lebih pasti)**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like**

**.**

**Don't Read (gampang kan?)**

**.**

**.**

_**Preview**_

_Di dalam kamar Sehun duduk di kursi meja belajarnya dan tersenyum pahit mengambil sebuah kalender kecil dan melingkari angka 12 april, "semuanya akan berakhir di tanggal ini..." gumamnya tersenyum miris sambil menunjuk tanggal 12 pada kalender kecilnya._

.

.

Capter 4

.

.

.

KLEKK

.

Pintu kamar terbuka membuat Sehun reflek menoleh ke arah pintu, sedetik kemudian ia palingkan wajahnya kembali fokus ke buku yang di bacanya. Kris yang berdiri di ambang pintu hanya bisa menghela nafas kemudian berjalan ke arah ranjang dan tidur memunggungi Sehun.

Sehun yang sedari tadi tidak bisa fokus ke bukunya juga menghela nafas. Sehun tersenyum getir menatap nanar buku yang ada di hadapnnya kemudian melanjutkan bacaannya. Sampai tengah malam Sehun masih setia membaca bukunya, padahal matanya sudah tidak bisa di ajak kompromi. Sedari tadi matanya minta untuk segera di pejam, tapi Sehun belum mau menyerah. Dia masih terus membaca bukunya, sampai akhirnya ia terlelap di meja belajarnya.

.

Kris yang sedari tadi belum tidur, lebih tepatnya tidak bisa tidur meski matanya terpejam merasa aneh karna tidak merasakan pergerakan sama sekali di sebelahnya, dia pun melirik sebentar ke sebelahnya, dan ternyata memang benar Sehun belum tidur. Matanya kemudian tertuju pada meja belajar, ia menghela nafas kemudian bangkit dari ranjangnya. Kris menatap sebentar wajah Sehun yang sangat indah jika sedang tidur, kemudian ia mengangkat tubuh Sehun yang terasa sangat ringan lalu membaringkannya di atas ranjang.

"mianhae.." gumamnya setelah mengecup dahi Sehun dengan sayang kemudian ia kembali tidur di samping Sehun. Ingin sekali ia memeluk namja yang tidur di sampingnya ini, tapi entah kenapa ada dinding kasat mata yang terpajang di antara mereka semenjak pertengkaran kecilnya dengan Sehun malam itu, akhirnya ia pun tidur memunggungi Sehun. Sehun membuka matanya karna terbangun, matanya melirik sebentar ke arah Kris yang tidur memunggunginya, senyum tersungging di bibirnya tapi bukan senyum manis melainkan senyum pahit.

.

.

.

"Kris ireona.." Sehun membangunkan Kris karna Kris belum juga terbangun padahal Sehun sudah berpakaian lengkap dan siap kesekolah

"eung..." Kris melenguh dalam tidurnya kemudian perlahan membuka matanya, Sehun yang melihat Kris sudah terbangun segera beranjak

.

GREPP

.

Kris mendudukan badannya di pinggir ranjang dan memeluk pinggang Sehun. "wae...?" tanya Sehun

"bogoshipeo.." gumamnya pelan

Sehun tersenyum , "kita kan bertemu setiap hari, kenapa kau merindukanku eoh?"

Kris mendongak menatap Sehun tapi masih memeluk pinggang Sehun, "jangan mendiamiku, dan jangan terlalu dekat dengan Chenyeol.." Sehun membulatkan matanya mendengar ucapan Kris.

"jangan terlalu dekat dengannya, aku cemburu.." lanjutnya

Sehun tertawa kecil, "kalau aku bilang aku cemburu kau dekat dengan Tao, apa kau akan menjauhinya?"

Kris melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Sehun tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, Sehun memiringkan kepalanya, "aku hanya bercanda...sudahlah cepat mandi, kau bisa terlambat.." ucap Kris kemudian pergi meninggalkan Kris yang masih diam.

"_see! Kau bahkan tidak bisa menjawabnya.." gumam Sehun dalam hatinya_

.

.

.

"Sehun tendang kepadaku.. Sehun.." teriak Luhan berlari ke arah gawang

Sehun segera menendang ke arah Luhan, Luhan dengan sigap menerima bolanya dan menendang kedalam gawang.

.

GOLL

.

Luhan berteriak gemas dan berlari memeluk Sehun, Sehun hanya bisa diam di peluk Luhan. Kai yang kalah dari Luhan hanya bisa mendengus kesal. Luhan memang sangat pandai bermain bola,jadi jangan heran kalau Luhan selalu mendapat nilai tinggi saat pelajaran olaharaga apalagi sepak bola.

"Lu sesak.." ucap Sehun akhirnya

Luhan melepaskan pelukannya sambil cengir, "Hun gwaenchana... kau berkeringat banyak.." tanya Luhan setelah memperhatikan wajah Sehun yang sedikit pucat dan berkeringat banyak.

Sehun meraba dahinya, memang sedikit panas tapi dia merasa baik-baik saja. "gwaenchana.. ayo kita lanjutkan permainannya..." jawab Sehun.

"kau yakin?" tanya Luhan lagi

Sehun mengangguk, dan pertandingan pun di lanjutkan. Saat ini Sehun sedang di hadang Tao, entah kenapa Sehun merasa kalau Tao sedari tadi hanya memandangnya sinis, tapi Sehun segera mengenyahkan pikiran itu dan fokus kepada bola.

"Sehun tendang bolanya kepadaku.." teriak Luhan, Sehun pun hendak menendang bola ke Luhan, tapi Tao segera menahan bolanya lebih tepatnya kakinya, da akhirnya Sehun pun terjatuh.

.

BRUKK

.

Sehun meringis kesakitan saat ingin berdiri kembali, sepertinya pergelangan kakinya terkilir. Luhan yang melihatnya segera menghampiri Sehun, tidak hanya Luhan ada Chanyeol dan juga Kris.

Sedang Tao hanya tertawa sinis dan menghampiri Kris, tapi Kris malah mengabaikan Tao dan terus berjalan ke arah Sehun.

.

GEP

.

Kris mengangkat tubuh Sehun dengan ala bridal style membuat semua murid yang menontonnya menjerit dan terbengong, Luhan dan Chanyeol yang belum sampai di tempat Sehun hanya bisa diam membatu, Tao yang melihatnya hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya kesal. "awas kau Oh Sehun.."

Kris terus berjalan membawa tubuh Sehun tidak memperdulikan segala macam tatapan dan bisikan yang tertuju padanya. Ada yang berbisik kagum karna Kris yang baik hati menolong orang, ada yang berbisik iri pada Sehun karna Kris mau menolongnya, ada juga yang berbisik tidak suka.

"turunkan aku Kris.." pinta Sehun

Kris tidak menghiraukan permintaan Sehun. "Wu Yi Fan.. turunkan aku.." ucap Sehun sedikit memberontak

Kris menatap tajam ke arah Sehun, "diamlah.."

"Kris kumohon.." kali ini Sehun mengucapkannya dengan wajah memelas, tapi hasilnya sama saja Kris tetap diam dan mengeratkan pegangannnya di tubuh Sehun.

Sehun melirik ke kiri dan kanan, sudah tidak ada siswa karna mereka sedang melewati lorong sempit menuju UKS,

.

CUPP

.

Kris diam mematung karna Sehun mencium bibirnya kilat, kesempatan itu tidak di sia-siakan Sehun dan turun dari gendongan Kris mencoba berdiri dan bertumpu di tembok. "pergilah.. aku bisa ke UKS sendiri.." ucap Sehun berjalan tertatih ke arah ruang UKS

Kris yang sudah mulai sadar ingin mendekati Sehun lagi.

"SEHUN.." teriak seorang namja membuat Sehun dan Kris menoleh, Sehun menelan ludah gugup berharap namja itu tidak melihat apa yang tadi di lakukannya.

Namja itu segera berlari kearah Sehun, "Sehun gwaencahana.." tanyanya panik mengecek tubuh Sehun

Sehun tersenyum kikuk, "nan gwaencahana Lu.. bisa kau bantu aku ke UKS, sepertinya kakiku terkilir.."

Luhan mengangguk dan segera memapah Sehun ke UKS, Sehun melirik ke Kris sebentar memberikan tatapan meyakinkan, "nan gwaenchana.." ucapnya tanpa bersuara

Kris hendak menyusul Sehun tapi sebuah tangan menghentikan langkahnya, "kau ingin kemana?" tanyanya

Kris menoleh kebelakang, "Tao.." gumamnya

"bukankah gara-gara dia kita berpisah? Kenapa kau begitu perhatian dengannya.." ucap Tao menunduk sedih

Kris yang paling tidak bisa melihat Tao bersedih segera memeluk Tao dan menenangkannya. "sekarang aku hiks.. kembali.. hiks.. aku... hiks.. ingin memulainya lagi.." ucapTao terisak. Kris tidak mampu berkata apa-apa hanya mampu menenangkan Tao. Chanyeol dan Kai yang melihatnya hanya bisa menghela nafas,

.

.

.

"Hun kau punya hubungan apa dengan Kris?" tanya Luhan saat mengompres kaki Sehun

.

DEG

.

"apa maksud—mu—Lu—han—" tanya Sehun tergagap

Luhan menatap Sehun, "wae? Kenapa kau gugup eoh?" tanyanya penuh selidik

"anio.. hanya saja pertanyaan macam apa itu eoh?" tanya Sehun balik

"memangnya aku salah, aku tadi melihat kau—"

"apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Sehun

"tentu saja ia menggendongmu.." jawab Luhan sedikit kesal

"lalu.." tanya Sehun lagi

"lalu apa? tentu saja aku menyusulmu dan melihatmu hendak berjalan dengan bertumpu di tembok.." jawab Luhan membuat Sehun langsung bernafas legah

"dia hanya menolongku itu saja, dan aku tidak punya hubungan apa-apa dengannya..." ucap Sehun segera merebahkan tubuhnya, tidak ingin mendengar pertanyaan Luhan lebih lanjut. Luhan hanya menganggu-ngangguk maklum mendengar ucapan Sehun.

.

.

"kakimu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Chanyeol saat berjalan beriringan dengan Sehun

Sehun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol sambil tersenyum, "ne nan gwaenchana?" ucapnya mengoyang-goyangkan kakiknya yang terkilir tapi sepertinya itu keputusan yang salah.

"akhh.." ringisnya membuat Chanyeol ingin tertawa

"jinja? Kau baik-baik saja" tanya Chanyaol menahan tawanya

Sehun yang melihatnya hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal dan berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan kaki terseok-seok.

"hei tunggu.. kenapa kau jadi marah eoh?" teriak Chanyeol mengejar Sehun berusaha berjalan beriringan menuju parkiran

"kau yakin ingin naik Bus dengan kondisi kaki seperti itu.?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi

Sehun mengangguk, "ne nan gwaenchana.. ini hanya sedikit sakit.." jawab Sehun menunjuk kakiknya yang terkilir

Chanyeol mendesah tidak ingin memaksa Sehun, dia pun pergi dengan perasaan kecewa mengendarai mobilnya.

Setelah kepergian Chanyeol, Sehun mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang, "paman bisakah menjemputku sekarang? Aku tidak bisa naik bus hari ini.." ucapnya pada seorang di seberang sana. Setelah mendapat jawaban Sehun mematikan sambungan teleponenya dan berjalan terseok-seok lagi ke halte.

.

PIP...PIP

.

Suara klakson mobil menyadarkan lamunan Sehun, dia tersenyum melihat seorang namja parubaya yang berada di dalam mobil BMW hitam itu. Ia berjalan ke arah pintu mobil di jok belakang dan duduk di belakang.

"apa Tuan Wu tahu anda sakit..?" tanyanya

"jangan memberitahu appa, aku hanya terkilir sedikit.." jawab Sehun

"baiklah.."

Sehun hanya tersenyum kemudian memandang keluar jendela menikmati pemandangan kota seoul. "aku pasti akan merindukan kota ini nanti.." gumamnya pelan

.

.

.

"akhh..."

"aakhhh.."

Sehun terus meringis saat mengompres kakinya yang terkilir dan sepertinya menjadi lebam. Kembali teringat saat kejadian yang membuatnya terjatuh dan terkilir, hingga ia tidak sadar kalau sesorang sudah duduk di sampingnya dan mengambil kain kompresnya.

"akhhhh.." teriak Sehun

"Kris.." ucapnya saat melihat Kris sudah duduk di sampingnya dan mengompres kakinya dengan lembut

Kris mendongak menatap Sehun, "kau ini lemah sekali sich.." cibirnya

Sehun mengkerucutkan bibirnya mendengar cibiran Kris tapi kemudian ia tersenyum dan membiarkan Kris mengobati kakiknya. Sehun menumpukan dagunya di atas kedua tangannya yang dia lipat di di atas lutut kanannya, dan memandangi Kris sambil tersenyum.

"jangan memandangiku seperti itu.." ucap Kris mengangkat kepalanya dan bertapapan langsung dengan mata Sehun. Sepertinya keputusan yang salah ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap manik mata Sehun karna seketika ia merasa tersihir dan tidak mampu membuatnya berkedip apalagi berpaling, mata itu terlalu indah untuk di sia-siakan, lebih indah dari pemandangan apapun di dunia ini.

"kau tampan.." ucapnya sambil tersenyum

Kris yang tidak tahan akhirnya menarik tengkuk Sehun dan mencium Sehun. Sehun hanya bisa membatu karna Kris secara tiba-tiba menciumnya. Kris menempelkannya cukup lama tapi kemudian ia melumatnya dengan lembut, Sehun pun mulai menikmati dan menutup matanya, ciuman itu cukup lama sampai Sehun memukul-mukul dada Kris memintanya melepaskan ciuman itu untuk mengambil oksigen. Kris dengan tidak rela melepaskan ciuman itu.

"kau ingin membunuhku eoh?" omel Sehun mencoba mengatur nafas

Kris nyengir dan mengusap rambut Sehun kemudian berjalan ke arah kamar. Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum melihat punggung Kris yang mengecil dan hilang dari balik pintu. "mungkin aku bisa sedikit egois sampai saatnya nanti.." gumamnya sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

Sehun melangkah masuk kedalam sekolah, bisik-bisik kini mengganggu ketenangannya di pagi hari. "ini semua gara-gara Kris.." gerutunya dalam hati. Sampai di kelas pun tatapan yang di dapatkannya pun masih sama, tatapan tidak suka.

Bahkan saat Sehun melirik kearah Tao, hanya tatapan sinis yang di dapatkannya.

.

BRUKK

.

Sehun terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya karna tersandung sesuatu, lebih tepatnya tersandung kaki Tao saat melewati bangku Tao. Dan gelak tawa pun menggema di kelas melihat Sehun terjatuh, Sehun melirik sedikit ke arah Tao kemudian ia bangkit dan duduk di tempat duduknya. "_sabarlah Wu Sehun.."_ucapnya dalam hati kemudian duduk di bangkunya.

Selama pelajaran Tao terus saja bermanja-manja di lengan Kris, dan Kris hanya diam sambil tersenyum tipis, terkesan senyum yang di paksakan. Sesekali Tao akan melirik Sehun dan tersenyum mengejek penuh kemenangan.

.

BRUKKK

.

PLAKK

.

"apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sehun memegangi pipinya yang di tampar Tao saat mereka di taman belakang sekolah

"cihh kau masih bertanya?" ejek Tao

Tao menangkup pipi Sehun, "kukatakan padamu Oh Sehun, Kris tidak akan pernah menjadi milikmu karna dia masih mencintaiku, dan kau masih bertanya kenapa aku menamparmu.. karna dirimu aku berpisah dengan Kris, karnamu Oh Sehun.." makinya

Sehun hanya terdiam mendengar makian Tao, karna semua yang di katakan Tao memang benar adanya. "dengar yah? Aku akan merebutnya darimu.." lanjutnya kemudian meninggalkan Sehun

.

TES

.

TES

.

Sehun mengusap air matanya dengan kasar, "kau tidak perlu merebutnya dariku, karna sejak awal memang dia milikmu.. karna yang salah adalah aku dan pernikahan bodoh ini.." lirihnya kemudian berjalan pelan.

.

.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya lemah berjalan pulang, langkahnya terhenti melihat Tao yang menggandeng tangan Kris dengan manja dan masuk kedalam mobil Kris. Chanyeol dan juga Kai ikut kedalam mobil Kris, sepertinya mereka akan kesuatu tempat, pikirnya. Tidak ingin berpikiran aneh-aneh Sehun pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju gerbang.

"Sehun.. Oh Sehun.." panggil seorang yeoja membuat Sehun menoleh kebelakang

"waeyo?" tanya Sehun

Yeoja itu tersenyum mengejek, "kau di panggil saem ke ruang olahraga.." ucapnya

Sehun mengerinyitkan dahinya bingung, "untuk apa?" tanya Sehun

"molla.. mana aku tahu.." ucapnya kemudian berjalan melalui Sehun, senyum mengejek dia layangkan ke Sehun sebelum benar-benar pergi.

Sehun menimbang-nimbang tapi kemudian ia berjalan kembali masuk kelas tanpa ada rasa curiga sedikitpun. Kris bisa melihat Sehun dari spionnya yang berjalan kembali kesekolah. Kris hanya menghela nafas kemudian mengendarai mobilnya meninggalkan area sekolah.

.

.

"saem.." panggil Sehun

Tidak ada jawaban Sehun pun melangkah masuk ke ruang penyimpanan alat olahraga, "saem.." panggilnya lagi..

.

KREKKK

.

Sehun menoleh ke arah pintu, matanya melebar melihat pintu tertutup. Ia kemudian melangkah cepat ke arah pintu dan mencoba membukanya, namun nihil pintunya terkunci dari luar. Dapat Sehun dengar suara tawa dua orang namja dari luar pintu.

"buka pintunya kumohon.." pinta Sehun menggendor-gendor pintu

Namun tidak ada jawaban, dan Sehun yakin kalau dua orang itu sudah pergi.

.

TRANG

.

Lampu gudang penyimpanan alat olahraga itu mati, membuat tubuh Sehun bergetar ketakutan. Hanya seberkas cahaya matahari dari fentilasi kecil dalam ruangan itu yang menyinarinya.

Wajah Sehun kini berubah pucat, ia jadi sulit bernafas. Sehun segera merogoh ponselnya menghubungi seseorang, tapi naasnya baterai ponselnya sudah over.

Sehun mendesah kecewa dan membiarkan tubuhnya meluruh ke lantai. "umma.." lirihnya

**Flashback On**

Seorang namja kecil sedang bermain-main di sebuah taman, tiba-tiba seorang namja parubaya menggendongnya dengan paksa dan membawanya lari. Namja kecil itu mencoba memberontak tapi sia-sia saja kekuatan namja parubaya itu lebih besar.

Namja kecil itu di sekap di sebuah gudang yang gelap, dia terus saja menangis tapi tidak ada yang mendengarnya. Hingga tengah malam namja kecil yang tidak lain adalah Sehun itu terus menangis dan akhirnya tertidur.

Namja parubaya yang menangkapnya mendekati Sehun dan mulai melucuti pakaian Sehun, Sehun yang tersadar dalam keadaan setengah toples langsung berontak dan mencoba terus menghindar dari namja parubanya itu.

"jangan hiks.. kau siapa?" teriak Sehun kecil

"tenanglah anak manis, ajussi akan menyenangkanmu malam ini.." ucapnya

"shireooo... huwaa umma...umma..." teriak Sehun terus menangis

"jangan berteriak anak kecil di sini tidak ada yang mendengarmu.. hahahahha.." ucapnya lagi sambil tertawa

"umma.. appa... hiks.. tolong Sehun.. umma..." teriaknya lagi

.

BRUKK

.

Pintu gudang itu terbuka dan membuat namja parubaya itu menoleh ke arah pintu, sedang Sehun hanya bisa terduduk di sudut gudang. Namja parubaya itu kemudian mendekati pintu dan mencari seseorang yang sudah mendobrak pintu, tapi tidak menemukan apa-apa. namja parubaya yang bisa di sebut orang gila itu pun terus mencari tapi tidak menemukan apa-apa. sampai ia kembali dan tidak menemukan lagi tawanannya, dia menggeram kesal dan menendang semua barang yang ada dalam gudang itu.

"hosh.. hoshh.. hoshh.. aku lelah.." ucap Sehun setelah berlari jauh

"aishhh kau ini, kau ingin di tangkap orang gila itu lagi?" omel seorang namja kecil yang menolong Sehun untuk kabur dari orang gila itu.

"tapi aku lel—"

.

BRUK

.

Sehun terjatuh dan pingsan membuat namja kecil yang menolongnya kaget bukan main. "hey.. hey.. ireona.." ucapnya menepuk-nepuk pipi Sehun

.

PIP

.

Suara klakson mobil dan lampu mobil membuat namja yang menolong Sehun itu menoleh ke arah mobil, namja kecil itu kemudian melihat Sehun, dan kini terlihat jelaslah wajah Sehun. "hey.. dia yeoja.." ucapnya melihat wajah Sehun yang terbilang err cantik.

"dia namja Kris.." sahut seorang yeoja parubaya mendekati Sehun dan nam yang menolong Sehun

"jinja? Dia terlalu cantik untuk ukuran namja umma.." ucapnya

.

PLETAKK

.

"kau ini, kita tolong dia cepat.." ucap yeoja parubaya yang di panggil umma itu dan membawa Sehun kedalam mobilnya.

Setelah kejadian itu, Sehun di rawat di rumah sakit selama berhar-hari karna trauma, dia jadi takut pada tempat gelap dan akan sulit bernafas jika berada di tempat yang sempit dan terkunci. Dan yang menolong Sehun adalah Kris dan ummanya yang sedang berlibur di korea, dan ternyata mereka adalah keluarga Wu sahabat keluarga Oh, tepatnya sahabat appa dan umma Sehun.

.

**Flashback Off**

"hiks..umma.. aku takut.. hiks..umma.." cicit Sehun sambil duduk memeluk lututnya

.

.

.

"Sehun... Sehun.." panggil Kris saat sampai di rumah setelah dari cafe favoritnya bersama Tao dan Chanyeol, juga Kai

Tidak ada sahutan, Kris mengecek semua ruangan dan terus memanggil Sehun, tapi tidak ada. Sehun tidak ada dimana-mana. "kemana dia, ini sudah jam 10 malam..." gumamnya, kemudian ia merogoh ponselnya dan mencoba menghubungi Sehun, kini ia panik dan khawatir karna ponsel Sehun mati dan tidak bisa di hubungi.

"aissshh kemana anak itu?" kesal Kris membanting ponselnya

Kemudian ia teringat terakhir kali ia melihat Sehun, matanya melebar mengingat sesuatu, "jangan-jangan..."

Kri segera meraih kunci mobilnya dan melajukan mobilnya di atas rata-rata. Setelah perjalanan 15 menit ke sekolah yang seperti 5 jam untuknya, dia pun sampai dan berlari mencari sesuatu.

"Sehun.. Sehun.." panggilnya

Sudah 1 jam ia mengintari sekolah tapi dia sama sekali tidak menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan Sehun. Kris hampir saja menyerah jika ia tidak teringat sesuatu, "Gedung penyimpanan Olahraga.." gumamnya kemudian berlari ke gedung penyimpanan olahraga

.

TUK

.

TUK

.

"Sehun kau di dalam..?" teriak Kris

"..."

Kris belum mau menyerah, dia ingin membuka pintunya tapi terkunci, akhirnya dia pun mendobrak pintunya. Kris tidak bisa melihat apapun, kemudian tangannya meraba pada tombol lampu yang berada di luar ruangan.

"hiks.. hiks.. umma.."

.

DEG

.

Kris mematung melihat Sehun sedang memeluk lututnya dan menangis,

"Sehun.." panggilnya pelan

Sehun mendongak, "ku mohon jangan mendekat.. ku mohon.." pintanya ketakutan kemudian bangkit berjalan mundur

"Sehun.. ini aku Kris.."

"ku mohon.. jangan.. aku takut.." racaunya masih belum menyadari kalau orang yang memanggilnya itu adalah Kris

Hati Kris begitu teriris melihat keadaan Sehun yang sangat menyedihkan seperti ini.

.

GREPP

.

"uljima.. ini aku Kris.." ucap Kris memeluk Sehun

"Kris.." lirihnya pelan sebelum kesadarannya menghilang

Dengan tergesah-gesah Kris menggendong Sehun kemobilnya dan membawanya ke rumah sakit.

.

SKIP TIME

.

"bagaimana keadaan Sehun dok?" tanya Kris setelah melihat dokter yang memeriksa Sehun sudah keluar dari ruang Sehun.

"dia baik-baik saja, hanya saja trauma yang di alaminya membuat fisiknya melemah dan kesulitan bernafas.." jawabnya kemudian meninggalkan Kris

Kris kemudian masuk kedalam ruang rawat Sehun, kembali hatinya seperti teriris melihat keadaan Sehun yang terbaring lemah di kasur. Kris sudah tahu kalau Sehun mempunyai trauma dengan tempat gelap dan sempit, namun satu hal yang Kris tidak tahu bahwa namja kecil yang dulu di tolongnya adalah Sehun. Dalam hati Kris sudah berjanji tidak akan mengampuni orang yang sudah berbuat seperti ini pada Sehunnya.

Kris menyingkirkan poni Sehun yang menutupi sebagian matanya dan mengusap kepala Sehun dengan lembut, "mianhae.." ucapnya mengecup dahi Sehun

"eungg.." Sehun melenguh dalam tidurnya

"Kris.." lirihnya pelan

"ne.." jawab Kris menggenggam tangan Sehun

"aku ingin pulang, aku tidak suka rumah sakit.." pintanya dengan suara lemah

"tapi kau harus di rawat Sehun.." jawab Kris

"aku bisa di rawat di rumah, aku juga sudah baik-baik saja.. jadi kita pulang saja ne.." Sehun masih memohon

"baiklah.." jawab Kris tidak tahan dengan ageyo Sehun

.

.

"turunkan aku Kris, aku bisa berjalan sendiri.." pinta Sehun

"diamlah.." ucapnya tajam kemudian menggendong Sehun masuk kedalam rumah

Sehun tidak bisa berkutik mendengar nada tajam Kris, akhirnya ia pasrah dan mengalungkan lengannya di leher Kris

.

"minumlah.." perintah Kris menyodorkan sebutir obat dan segelas air minum

Sehun tersenyum dan mendudukan dirinya kemudian meminum obat yang di berikan Kris, "gomawo.." ucapnya lemah

"siapa yang melakukannya?" tanya Kris dengan nada tajam

Sehun menggeleng, "nan mollayoo.." jawabnya lemah

Kris menghela nafas, "istirahatlah kau pasti lelah.." pinta Kris, Sehun hanya bisa menurut dan kembali membaringkan tubuhnya.

Kris kemudian berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya, di bawah guyuran air Kris kembali teringat saat Sehun ketakutan saat melihatnya,

.

BUGHH

.

Kris meninju cermin dengan dengan keras, membiarkan darah segar mengalir dari punggung jari-jarinya. Emosinya benar-benar memuncak mengingat kejadian yang Sehun alami. Sehun yang mendengar suara retakan cermin, menutup matanya sebentar dan menghela nafas, dengan langkah lemah ia bangkit dari tidurnya dan mengambil sesuatu dekat meja belajarnya.

.

"kemarilah.." pinta Sehun setelah melihat Kris keluar dari kamar mandi

"kenapa kau belum tidur?" tanya Kris dingin

Sehun tersenyum, "kemarilah.." ajak Sehun lagi mengabaikan pertanyaan Kris. Kris pun merangkak naik ke atas kasur dan mendekati Sehun.

Sehun segera meraih tangan Kris dan mengolesinya dengan obat merah, "apa kau bodoh? Untuk apa kau meninju cermin eoh?" omel Sehun saat memakaikan perban di tangan Kris.

Kris hanya diam dan menatap dalam wajah Sehun.

"selesai.." ucap Sehun kemudian menatap mata Kris yang menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu

"wae?" tanya Sehun

"..."

"wae?" tanya Sehun lagi

Tidak ada jawaban, Sehun kemudian menyerah dan merebahkan kembali tubuhnya.

.

GREPP

.

Kris memeluk pinggang Sehun dengan erat, "jangan membuatku khawatir.. aku takut kau kenapa-kenapa.." gumamnya

Sehun tersenyum dan membalikkan tubuhnya, "gwaenchana.." ucapnya membalas pelukan Kris yang sangat di rindukannya

Kris mencium pucuk kepala Sehun, dan ikut terlelap. "akan kuberi pelajaran orang yang sudah membuatmu seperti ini.." gumamnya dalam hati

**TBC**

**BIG THANKS BUAT SEMUA YANG UDAH FAV, FOL, READ DAN REVIEW.. mian Dhan Mi nggak nulis nama kalian, Dhan Mi udah ngantuk banget...and Sorry For typo *Cuma satu kali edit**


	5. Chapter 5

**SARANGHAE !**

**Main Cast : Crack Pair EXO, KRISHUN**

**Desclamair : FF ini punya Dhan Mi, dan para pemainnya juga punya Dhan Mi #plakkk**

**Rating : T+**

**Genre : YAOI, Family, Romance and Drama, Gaje ( sudah pasti ) dan Typo bertebaran (lebih pasti)**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like**

**.**

**Don't Read (gampang kan?)**

**.**

**.**

_**Preview**_

_._

_GREPP_

_._

_Kris memeluk pinggang Sehun dengan erat, "jangan membuatku khawatir.. aku takut kau kenapa-kenapa.." gumamnya_

_Sehun tersenyum dan membalikkan tubuhnya, "gwaenchana.." ucapnya membalas pelukan Kris yang sangat di rindukannya_

_Kris mencium pucuk kepala Sehun, dan ikut terlelap. "akan kuberi pelajaran orang yang sudah membuatmu seperti ini.." gumamnya dalam hati_

.

.

Capter 5

.

.

"eung.." Sehun melenguh dalam tidurnya, cahaya yang masuk melalui jendela kamarnya membuat ia terpaksa membuka mata.

Senyum tersungging di bibirnya melihat wajah namja yang sangat di cintainya, namja yang sedang memeluk erat tubuhnya memberikan kehangatan untuknya. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum pahit menyadari sesuatu.

"Kris.. ireona.. kita harus ke sekolah.." ucapnya menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Kris

"mmm.." hanya gumaman yang bisa di dengar Sehun

"aku tahu kau sudah bangun, jadi lepaskan pelukanmu.. kita harus ke sekolah.." ucap Sehun sedikit kesal

Bukannya mendengarkan ucapan Sehun, Kris malah mempererat pelukannya dan mencium bibir Sehun sekilas masih dengan mata terpejam.

"Kris..." ucap Sehun lirih

"hari ini kau tidak usah kesekolah, aku tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu padamu.." ucap Kris membuka matanya menatap Sehun

Sehun menghela nafas, "ara.. tapi kau harus ke sekolah Kris.."

"anio.. aku juga akan bolos hari ini.." jawabnya sambil tersenyum

Sehun menatap Kris tidak percaya dengan perkataannya, "baiklah, tapi lepaskan dulu pelukanmu.. aku sesak.."

Kris diam tidak menanggapi Sehun. "lagi... kau kan sudah mengambil ciuman pertamaku di pagi ini Kris.." protesnya kesal

Kris tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sehun, "ya sudah, kalau begitu kita tidur saja seharian.."

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas mendengar ucapan Kris.

.

CHUU

.

Belum sempat Sehun melepaskan kecupannya, Kris sudah menarik tangkuk Sehun agar bibir Sehun menempel lebih lama. Sehun mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali terkejut dengan yang di lakukan Kris. Kris menyeringai dalam hati, perlahan ia mulai melumat bibir Sehun, menggigit bibir bawah Sehun untuk meminta akses ke dalam mulut Sehun. Sehun yang mulai terbuai hanya bisa memejamkan mata menikmati ciuman Kris. Cukup lama mereka melakukan French Kiss hingga pasokan udara yang menipis terpaksa membuat mereka melepaskan ciumannya. Sehun terengah-engah mengatus nafasnya, sedang Kris tersenyum dan melap saliva di sudut bibir Sehun dengan ibu jarinya.

"ternyata bibirmu itu memang sangat manis Hunnie.." ucap Kris mendaratkan kembali sebuah kecupan singkat di bibir Sehun

Sehun hanya mendelik kesal, dan meronta dari pelukan Kris. "aku mau mandi.." ucapnya berjalan ke kamar mandi

"kau ingin aku temani.." teriak Kris yang sukses membuat Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya dan memberi death glare ke Kris.

Kris hanya tersenyum menanggapinya kemudian kembali merebakan tubuhnya.

.

KREKK

.

Sehun menutup pintu kamar mandi dan menguncinya, tubuhnya luruh ke lantai.

.

TES

.

Sebulir air mata mengalir di pipinya, ia memukul-mukul dadanya yang terasa sesak. "sampai kapan kau akan memberiku harapan palsu Kris?" tanyanya dalam hati

"aku lelah.. benar-benar lelah.." ucapnya frustasi dalam hati

.

.

.

"kenapa naga itu tidak datang hari ini?" tanya Kai entah pada siapa

"mungkin dia sakit.." sahut Chanyeol

"bwahahhaha sakit?, naga itu mana bisa sakit.." Kai tertawa mendengar jawaban Chanyeol

"lalu..?" tanya Chanyeol balik

"molla.." ucapnya mengedikkan bahunya

"bagaimana kalau kita ke rumahnya?, kita kan belum pernah ke rumahnya.." usul Kai yang diangguki pelan oleh Chanyeol

.

Luhan menghela nafas, entah sudah berapa kali ia menghela nafas sambil mengaduk-ngaduk supnya. "sebenarnya anak itu kemana sih?" tanyanya entah pada siapa

"aku di sini.." sahut seseorang dan duduk di depan Luhan

"jangan menggangguku Kai, aku sedang tidak mood.." ucap Luhan kesal

"memangnya siapa yang kau cari eoh?" tanya Kai

"bukan urusanmu.." jawab Luhan ketus dan dingin

"kau ini, nanti cantikmu itu hilang kalau kau judes seperti itu.." cibir Kai

"Oh Sehun.." sahut seseorang membuat Luhan dan Kai mendongak

"Chanyeol.." gumam Kai

Chanyeol duduk di samping Kai, "kau tahu dimana Oh Sehun?" tanya Chanyeol membuat Luhan dan Kai mengerinyitkan dahi bingung.

"untuk apa kau mencari namja nerd itu?" tanya Kai

"itu.. aku ingin belajar sejarah lagi padanya.." jawab Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal

"eh sejak kapan kau belajar padanya?" tanya Kai heran

"ah .. itu gimana yah? Pokoknya dia cukup baik di ajak belajar.." jawabnya dengan cengiran lebar khasnya

"jadi, dimana dia?" tanya Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya ke Luhan

"molla.." jawab Luhan singkat sambil mengedikkan bahunya

Terdengar helaan nafas dari Chanyeol. Luhan pun sudah tidak merasa bosan di antara mereka dan memilih pergi. Kai hendak menyusul tapi Chanyeol menahannya, "kau ini, kalau kau menyukainya jangan membuatnya kesal.." Chanyeol menasehati Kai, karna Kai tidak pernah bersikap manis dengan Luhan, yang di lakukannya hanya membuat Luhan kesal

"jangan campuri urusanku, aku suka melihatnya kesal itu membuatnya semakin lucu dan membuatku semakin menyukainya.." jawab Kai sambil menyeringai, Chanyeol hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah Kai.

.

.

.

"kau yakin ini rumah Kris?" tanya Chanyeol memastikan saat melihat sebuah rumah mewah di depannya

Kai mengangguk, "kata ajussi ini alamatnya.."

"tapi kenapa Kris memilih tinggal sendiri daripada dengan ajussi dan ajumma, kalaupun ia tinggal sendiri kenapa bukan apartemen saja?" tanya Chanyeol panjang lebar

Kai mendelik ke arah Chanyeol, "molla.. kita tanyakan saja padanya nanti.." jawab Kai melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu rumah Kris. Dan memencet bell rumahnya,

"TING TONG.."

.

.

"Kris berhentilah memindah-mindahkan channel televisinya, kau membuatku pusing.." ucap Sehun sedikit kesal

Kris berhenti memencet tombol remot dan menatap Sehun, Sehun juga menatap Kris yang saat ini tidur di pahanya. "wae?" tanya Sehun

"aku lapar.." jawab Kris memelas

Sehun tersenyum, _"aku pasti akan merindukan wajah memelasmu itu nanti.."_ gumamnya dalam hati

Sehun mengelus rambut Kris, menyingkirkan poni yang menutupi mata Kris. "bangunlah biar kubuatkan ramen.." pintanya sambil tersenyum

Kris pun bangun dan duduk tegap, Sehun segera bangkit tapi pusing yang tiba-tiba mendera kepalanya membuatnya berhenti melangkah sambil memegang kepalanya yang terasa pening. Kris yang melihat Sehun langsung bangkit dan menadah tubuh Sehun agar tak terjatuh. "gwaenchana?" tanya Kris, Sehun mengangguk "nan gwaenchana.." jawabnya lemah

"sudahlah biar aku saja yang bikin ramennya.." ucap Kris membuat Sehun membelalakkan matanya keget, Sehun tahu Kris tidak bisa memasak. Masak air saja tidak bisa apalagi masak ramen.

Sehun terkekeh, "kau yakin? Kau kan tidak bisa memasak.." tanya Sehun

Kris menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, "itu kau harus memberiku petunjuk.."

Sehun tersenyum, "baiklah.."

Kris ikut tersenyum dan menuntun Sehun duduk di meja makan yang berhadapan langsung dengan dapur.

"aku harus memulai dari yang mana?" tanya Kris saat sudah masuk dapur

"ambillah panci dan isi air ¼ kemudian panaskan di atas kompor.." jawab Sehun memberikan petunjuk

Kris pun melakukan sesuai petunjuk Sehun, Kris sedikit kaku melakukannya membuat Sehun tersenyum manis.

"airnya sudah mendidih.." ucap Kris

"kau masukkan saja bumbu ramennya dan sebutir telur yang sudah kau pecahkan.. kau harus memasukkannya satu persatu agar rasanya lebih enak.. lalu kau masukkan ramennya dan tunggu saja sampai masak"

Kris pun melakukan semua yang di katakan Sehun, Kris mengerinyit saat air panas sedikit terpercik ke arahnya saat memasukkan telur membuat Sehun sedikit terkikik. Setelah 3 menit akhirnya ramen buatan Kris pun jadi, senyum tersungging di bibirnya saat melihat ramen buatannya yang cukup menggugah selerah di lihat dari tampilannya. Kris pun meletakkan panci ramennya di depan Sehun.

"cobalah.." pinta Kris

Sehun mengambil sumpit dan mencoba ramen buatan Kris, Kris memperhatikan raut wajah Sehun. Berharap kalau rasa ramen buatannya tidak buruk, kecemasannya pun bertambah melihat raut wajah Sehun yang sepertinya datar-datar saja.

"otte? Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Kris cemas

Sehun tersenyum melihat ekspresi Kris yang seperti akan mendapat komentar pedas dari seorang juri koki tentang masakannya.

"lumayan.." jawab Sehun membuat Kris bernafas legah

Kris pun duduk di samping Sehun dan mengambil sumpit, ia mulai memakan ramennya dengan lahap yang rasanya tidak buruk, meski masih lebih baik buatan Sehun. Saking laparnya ia bahkan tidak sadar kalau ia hanya makan sendiri.

Kris menyodorkan panci ramennya ke Sehun, "kau juga harus makan.."

Sehun menggeleng, "anio.. aku tidak lapar, melihatmu makan sudah membuatku kenyang.."

Kris tertegun dengan ucapan Sehun, kurang baik apa lagi Sehun. "baiklah.. tapi jangan menyesal jika aku menghabiskannya yah.." ancam Kris

"ara... aku bisa buat sendiri jika ingin makan.." jawab Sehun, dan Kris pun melanjutkan acara makannya.

TING TONG

Sehun dan Kris reflek menoleh ke arah pintu mendnegar suara bell berbunyi. Kris hendak bangun melihat siapa yang datang, tapi Sehun menahannya. "kau lanjutkan saja makannya, biar aku yang membukanya.." ucap Sehun berjalan ke arah pintu. Kris pun melanjutkan makannya, jujur saja ia sangat lapar.

.

.

.

CEKLEKK

.

"Hai Kris apa—"

Kai tidak melanjutakan sapaannya melihat seorang namja yang tidak di kenalnya membuka pintu rumah. Sehun yang melihat Kai dan Chanyeol tertegun, "nuguya?" tanya Kai

"Sehun.." gumam Chanyeol tidak percaya, Kai langsung menatap Chanyeol bingung. Mana mungkin namja yang ada di depannya ini adalah Sehun di namja nerd di sekolah, namja yang ada di depannya ini begitu tampan tapi err... juga cantik.

Sehun menelan liurnya yang terasa sangat pahit, tentu saja Chanyeol mengenalnya. Chanyeol sudah melihat wajah Sehun tanpa kacamata besar dan rambut yang berantakan seperti keaadaannya saat ini.

"anyyeong Chanyeol-ah.." sapa Sehun kikuk, sudah terlanjur Kai dan Chanyeol melihatnya yah biarkan mereka tahu. Kai hendak pergi mengira bahwa ia salah alamat, tapi sahutan seseorang menghentikan langkahnya

"Hunnie.. siapa yang datang?" sahut Kris menghampiri Sehun yang diam di depan pintu

Kris melebarkan matanya kaget melihat Chanyeol dan Kai. "kalian! Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" tanya Kris kaget

"seharusnya kamu yang bertanya? Siapa dia.?" Tanya Kai kesal menunjuk Sehun

"sebaiknya kalian masuk dulu.." Sahut Sehun membuat Kris menatapnya tidak percaya, bukankah ini yang di hindari Sehun. Identitasnya di ketahui orang lain, identitas bahwa dia adalah seorang istri dari Kris.

Sehun tersenyum ke arah Kris, "gwaencahana .. mereka sudah terlanjur tahu" Kai dan Chanyeol saling menatap bingung.

.

.

"ISTRI... MENIKAH.." ucap Kai tidak percaya setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Kris

Kris mengangguk memastikan perkataan Kai. Sedang Chanyeol hanya diam sesekali melirik Sehun yang duduk di samping Kris sambil menunduk.

"aku ambilkan minuman dulu ne.." sahut Sehun langsung berdiri berjalan kedapur

Kini semua mata beralih menatap Sehun. Sehun merasa kepalanya benar-benar pusing, tubuhnya sangat lemas dan jika saja ia tidak menumpuhkan tangannya di meja makan, mungkin ia sudah terjatuh. Kris yang melihatnya langsung berdiri menghampiri Sehun.

"gwaenchana..?" tanya Kris khawatir

Sehun mengangguk pelan, "nan—"

.

GEPPP

.

Tanpa menunggu lanjutan jawaban Sehun yang sudah ia tahu, Kris mengangkat tubuh Sehun ala bridal style menuju kamar membuat Kai melongo.

"Kris gwaenchana.. turunkan aku.." ucap Sehun lemah

"berhentilah memakasakan diri, sebaiknya kau istirahat.. dan diamlah atau aku akan memakanmu di depan mereka.." ancam Kris membuat Sehun langsung terdiam dan membiarkan Kris membawa tubuhnya ke kamar.

"mereka romantis sekali.." gumam Kai

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan Kai, sedikit terpaksa entah kenapa ada rasa yang tidak ia mengerti melihat Sehun kini milik orang lain, bukan orang lain! Tapi milik sahabatnya Kris.

.

"tidurlah.. kesehatanmu masih belum pulih.." ucap Kris mengecup dahi Sehun dengan sayang, Sehun mengangguk sebagai jawaban dan mulai menutup matanya.

"ekhem... ekhemm.." Kai berdehem di ambang pintu kamar Kris dan Sehun, Kris memutar badannya meliha ke arah Kai dengan tatapan datar

"wae?" tanya Kris

"kami ingin pamit pulang, dan kami janji akan menjaga rahasia.." ucap Kai kemudian berjalan ke pintu keluar mengikuti Chanyeol yang sudah menunggu di parkiran.

Kris menghela nafas melihat kepergian Kai. Kemudian ia duduk di pinggir ranjang menggenggam tangan Sehun dengan lembut, di pandanginya wajah Sehun yang terlihat damai meski Kris tahu Sehun belum tidur.

Sehun membuka matanya hendak mendudukkan tubuhnya di hadbegnya tapi Kris menahannya.

"kau mau apa eoh?" tanya Kris lembut

"aku ingin duduk.." jawabnya lemah

"anio.. istirahatlah.." balas Kris

"tap—"

.

GREPP

.

Kris ikut tidur di samping Sehun, Sehun memutar badannya menghadap Kris. Kini mereka saling berhadapan dengan tangan Kris mengggenggang tangan kiri Sehun. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain. Saling diam menikmati moment kebersamaan mereka. "Kris.." panggil Sehun lirih

"mmm.." gumam Kris masih menatap mata Sehun

"sebaiknya kita akhiri hubungan ini.." ucap Sehun hampir seperti bisikan tapi masih bisa di dengar jelas oleh pendengaran Kris

Kris menatap tajam Sehun, "apa maksudmu eoh?" tanya Kris

"aku tahu hubungan kita ini tidak ada artinya, dia juga sudah kembali padamu.. jadi mari kita akhiri hubungan ini.." jawab Sehun dengan tatapan sendunya

Kris mendekatakan tubuhnya dengan Sehun, "kau tahu aku tidak akan pernah mau melepasmu Wu Sehun.." bisiknya di telinga Sehun

"tap—mmmffftttmmm.."

Kris mulai mencium Sehun dengan nafsu, entah kenapa ia begitu marah dengan perkataan Sehun. Padahal perkataan itu adalah hal yang paling di inginkan Kris dulu. Tapi itu dulu, bukan sekarang. Sekarang Kris sedang mencoba memastikan siapakah namja yang berada di hatinya.

Hari itu Kris mencumbu Sehun dalam keadaan Sehun yang lemah. Tapi sepertinya mata hatinya sudah di butakan dengan nafsu, dia tidak lagi mementingkan kondisi Sehun yang lemah. Sehun juga hanya bisa pasrah, untuk apa dia melawan tidak ada gunanya, dan juga Sehun masih punya kewajiban melayani Kris.

"Sehun.." lirih Kris

"mmm.." gumam Sehun, hanya gumaman yang mampu ia keluarkan karna ia terlalu lelah akibat aktifitas bercintanya dengan Kris

"kau marah?" tanya Kris

Sehun menggeleng, "anio.. aku hanya lelah.."

"mian.." ucap Kris membuat Sehun yang tadinya menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Kris kini terangkat menatap Kris.

"untuk apa kau minta maaf eoh, bukankah ini kewajibanku..."

"tapi kau sedang sakit tadi,.."

"kalau kau sadar aku sedang sakit, kenapa kau masih melakukannya.."

"aku.. mian.."

Sehun mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Kris.

.

CUPP

.

Sehun mengecup bibir Kris, "gwaencahana, kau juga melakukannya dengan lembut, jadi aku baik-baik saja" ucapnya tersenyum sambil membelai sayang wajah Kris

"kau ingin ronde dua.." goda Kris membuat Sehun langsung melotot

"aku hanya bercanda baby.." ucapnya kemudian memeluk erat Sehun

"beri aku waktu untuk menentukan hatiku.." bisik Kris ditelinga Sehun

Sehun tersenyum, "baiklah.." jawabnya kemudian terlelap

.

.

.

"Chanyeol-ah kau sedang cari apa?" tanya Sehun menepuk punggung Chanyeol

Chanyeol berbalik melihat Sehun, "oh itu, buku IPA..." jawabnya menganggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal

Sehun melihat sekekeliling rak buku yang ada di perpustakaan mencari buku yang di cari Chanyeol, kemudian matanya tertuju pada satu buku bercover coklat.

"itu ..." tunjuk Sehun, Chanyeol mengikuti arah tunjuk Sehun dan mengambil buku yang dicarinya

"gomawo.." ucapnya tersenyum sambil memperlihatkan buku yang di carinya

Sehun mengangguk, kemudian berjalan ke arah meja perpustakaan untuk membaca buku yang di ambilnya. Chanyeol hanya diam memandangi Sehun dari tempatnya berdiri.

"sampai kapan _hyung _akan menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Sehun tanpa mengalihakan pandangannya dari buku yang di bacanya

Chanyeol terlonjak kemudian berjalan ke meja perpustakaan dan duduk di depan Sehun. "kau memanggilku _hyung _?" tanya Chanyeol

Sehun mengangguk, "bukankah _hyung _lebih tua dariku.." jawabnya mengangkat kepalanya menatap Chanyeol sambil menampilkan senyum yang membuat matanya membentuk bulan sabit

.

DEG

.

Chanyeol menunduk membuka bukunya asal karna gugup melihat senyum Sehun. "_sadarlah Park Chanyeol dia itu milik sahabatmu.. jangan sampai kau jatuh cinta padanya.." _gerutunya dalam hati

Sehun mengerinyitkan dahi bingung melihat sikap Chanyeol. Tapi kemudian ia tersenyum dan kembali membaca bukunya.

"chukae..." ucap Chanyeol memecah keheningan

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya menatap Chanyeol menampakkan wajah tanda tanya atas ucapan Chanyeol. "mwo?"

"Kris namja yang baik, dan aku yakin dia sangat menyayangimu.." jawab Chanyeol

Sehun baru mengerti maksud Chanyeol kemudian ia tersenyum miris, Chanyeol bisa melihat itu meski hanya senyum tipis dan bisa Chanyeol lihat raut wajah Sehun berubah menjadi sedih

"wae?" tanya Chanyeol

"Kris memang namja yang baik, tapi aku tidak pernah yakin dia sangat menyayangiku.." jawabnya sambil tersenyum, tapi Chanyeol tahu itu senyum paksaan

"maksudmu..?" tanya Chanyeol lagi

Sehun menghela nafas, "mian.. aku terlalu banyak tanya.." ucap Chanyeol kembali membaca bukunya

"gwaencahana, yang cukup _hyung_ tahu aku dan Kris tidak saling mencintai, lebih tepatnya di hati Kris ada orang lain dan hanya aku yang mencintainya.." ucap Sehun tersenyum kali ini bukan senyum paksa

Chanyeol sebenarnya masih ingin bertanya, tapi Chanyeol tahu diri. Dia bukan siapa-siapa di antara hubungan Sehun dan Kris. Begitu banyak pertanyaan di kepalanya tapi Chanyeol yakin Sehun akan menceritakannya jika ia mau.

TAP... TAPP.. TAPPP .. TAP.. TAP..

Suara serentak orang berlarian di koridor sekolah menganggu ketenangan Sehun dan Chanyeol yang sedang membaca buku di perpustakaan.

"apa lagi ini..?"gumam Sehun kesal

"kau ingin melihatnya?" tanya Chanyeol

"aku tidak ber—"

"_apa yang di lakukan Kris sekarang.." _teriak seorang murid sambil berlarian membuat ucapan Sehun terpotong

"masih yakin tidak ingin melihatnya..?" tanya Chanyeol lagi

"kajja.." ajak Chanyeol yang melihat Sehun masih terdiam

.

GREPP

.

Chanyeol segera menarik tangan Sehun menuju tempat para murid itu berlarian. Sehun hanya diam membiarkan Chanyeol menyeret tangannya di tempat kerumunan yang ada di lapangan bola. Chanyeol menarik tangan Sehun menerobos kerumunan para murid itu, sampai di depan. Mata Chanyeol dan Sehun terbelalak melihat Kris sedang menghajar seorang murid. Dan Kai yang hanya tersenyum sinis berdiri di samping Kris tanpa berniat sama sekali memisahkan Kris dengan namja itu.

Murid yang di hajar Kris itu sudah babak belur dan terlihat sudut bibirnya sudah robek, bajunya sudah berantakan dan nafas namja yang di pukul Kris itu terengah.

Kris mengedarkan pandangannya dan matanya berhenti di Sehun. Kilat kemarahan muncul dari sudut matanya melihat tangan Sehun dan saling bertautan dengan tangan Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang baru menyadari kalau sedari tadi ia belum melepaskan tautan tangannya segera melepaskannya.

Sehun sama sekali tidak menggubris tatapan mematikan dari Kris, dia malah balik menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa di artikan. Ingin sekali Sehun menghampiri Kris dan menanyakan tentang kejadian itu. Tapi ia tahu posisinya sekarang,

"Kris hentikan.." ucap seseorang mendekati Kris

"Tao.." gumam Kris melihat Tao yang berjalan kearahnya dan sekarang ia sudah berdiri di samping Kris

"apa yang kau lakakan?" tanya Tao

Kris melirik namja yang ada dalam cengkramannya itu, kemudian ia membisikkan sesuatu.

"kau tidak tahu siapa namja yang kau kurung kemarin, dia bukan Oh Sehun tapi Wu Sehun istriku.."bisik Kris membuat namja itu terbelalak

"dan kuperingatkan untukmu, jika kau masih berani mengangganggunya ku pastikan kau akan menyesal telah lahir di dunia ini.." lanjutnya di iringi seringainya kemudian ia melepaskan cengkramannya di kerah baju namja itu dan berdiri tegap merapikan sedikit bajunya.

Para murid itu berbisik kagum terhadap Tao yang mampu meredakan emosi Kris yang sedari tadi tidak redam dan terus memukuli namja itu dengan brutal. Sehun yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menghela nafas dan meninggalkan tempat itu dengan tanpa sadar menarik tangan Chanyeol.

Kris yang melihat Sehun meninggalkannya bersama dengan Chanyeol semakin membuat kemarahan dalam dirinya mencuat, Kris ingin mengejarnya tapi Tao menahan tangannya.

.

.

TES

.

TES

.

Sehun mengusap kasar air matanya, entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini dia begitu sensitif dan mudah menangis.

"gwaenchana?" tanya Chanyeol

Sehun berbalik menatap Chanyeol, "gwaenchana.." ucapnya sambil tersenyum kemudian hendak berjalan meninggalkan taman. Sehun memang menyeret tangan Chanyeol ke taman untuk menenagkan dirinya.

.

GREPP

.

Chanyeol menarik tangan Sehun, hingga Sehun berada di pelukan Chanyeol. "aku tidak tahu kenapa? Tapi jika kau ingin menangis, menangislah.. aku akan selalu menjadi _hyung _dan teman yang baik untukmu.." ucapnya

Sehun hanya diam dalam pelukan Chanyeol, dia tidak membalas pelukan Chanyeol tapi juga tidak menolak. Sehun menangis diam dalam pelukan Chanyeol, ia memang butuh sandaran sekarang dan Sehun tahu Chanyeol orang yang tepat.

Chanyeol tahu ini salah, memeluk kekasih sahabatnya. Tapi ia sudah tidak tahan melihat air mata Sehun yang menutupi keceriaannya, sedikit demi sedikit Chanyeol mulai mengerti maksud Sehun yang di katakannya sewaktu di perpustakaan.

.

.

BUGH

.

Cermin toilet sekolah retak karna tinjuan seseorang, Kris. "apa yang kau lakukan Wu Sehun.." teriaknya geram

Darah segar yang mengalir dari luka yang belum sembuh itu ia biarkan, hatinya benar-benar sakit sekarang melihat Sehun berpelukan dengan namja selain dirinya.

BUGH.. BUGH..BUGH

Kris terus meninju sesuatu yang ada di hadapannya untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya. Mengabaikan sakit yang mendera punggung tangannya yang terus meneluatkan darah segar.

.

TBC

Dhan Mi tahu nih FF mulai membosankan, karna dari review Dhan Mi liat makin dikit dari sebelumnya. Tapi nggak apa-apa selama masih ada yang mau baca dan review Dhan Mi tetap akan lanjut.

**So Big Thanks To :**

**AnjarW**** : **_kok malah kasihan sama Kris chingu? Aku mah kasihan sama Sehun di sakitin Kris mulu #plakkk kan Dhan Mi yang buat Ffnya.. hehe..__** Gomawo udah Review**_

**nin nina**** : **_bukan Tao kok chingu, kan Taonya sama Kris waktu itu..hemmm kalau soal Sehun mau ninggalin Kris, hemm begitulah.. tunggu capter nanti deh..__** Gomawo udah Review**_

**bbuingbbuingaegyo** **: **_heheh Dhan Mi bakalan kasih Kris pelajaran, BYURR #di sembur apinya bang naga... heheh gomawo udah nunggu..__** Gomawo udah Review**_

**alcici349**** : **_heheh Dhan Mi lebih gregetan, #yang nulis siapa coba..__** Gomawo udah Review**_

**hyona21**** : **_ne Chingu, kalau nggak di siksa nggak seru.. #di deathglare Luhan..__** Gomawo udah Review**_

**tweety airy**** : **_hehhe ne Dha Mi bikin Krishun, gara-gara Dhan Mi kepengen baca FF yang Krishun tapi nggak ada, jadi bikin deh...ne nanti Kris bakalan ngaku tapi belum saatnya.. __**Gomawo udah Review**_

**rahmadanivaresa**** : **_ne Dhan Mi udah lanjut, makasih semangatnya.. nih udah cepat yah updatenya..__** Gomawo udah Review**_

**special0705**** : **_heheh ne.. poor Sehunnie..__** Gomawo udah Review**_

**Bacon ExoStan** **: **_iya tapi masih lama pisahnya biar Kris nyesal senyesal nyesalnya..__** Gomawo udah Review**_

**Xxx : **_bukan Tao kok chingu, kan Tao sama Kris mulu.. nah kalau ChanHun momentnya, kayaknya di sini udah banyak deh..__** Gomawo udah Review**_

**lee minji elf**** : **_heheh kayaknya.. ne anyyeong chingu..__** Gomawo udah Review**_

**Yeon Ae : **_ne chingu udah di lanjut..__** Gomawo udah Review**_

**Shakyu : **_ne udah di hajar tuh.. huwaa aku juga setuju Tao jadi antagonis.. __**Gomawo udah Review**_

**hijkLEETEUK**** : **_wow juga, heheh polos yah?...__** Gomawo udah Review**_

**thia melinda**** : **_heheh liat ajah nanti apa yang akan terjadi..__** Gomawo udah Review**_

**Love sehun**** : **_heheh gomawo pujiannya dek.. and jjang juga buat adek yang udah mau review..__** Gomawo udah Review**_

**sucihenecia**** : **_hehheh ini udah lanjut cepat yah, ne Dhan Mi juga nyesek pas baca ulang..__** Gomawo udah Review**_

**tiikaaa**** : **_ne Kris pinplan.. Tao juga jahat amat sama Sehun.. ok gomaeo udah nunggu..__** Gomawo udah Review**_

**askasufa**** : **_hehe gomawo atas pujiannya and gomawo udah baca..__** Gomawo udah Review**_

**miszshanty05**** : **_iya di lanjut kok..__** Gomawo udah Review**_

**YoonAndi**** : **_ne ini udah di lanjut, buing-buingnya di terima..__** Gomawo udah Review**_

**Sabil : **_ne di lanjut kok..__** Gomawo udah Review**_

**ayanesakura chan**** : **_trus maunya apa dong, sodorin Kai.. hahah kalau Tao cari yang lain yah nggak seru dong chingu kalau nggak ada konflik..__** Gomawo udah Review**_

**Shin Walker**** : **_bukan Tao kok, kan Tao sama Kris mulu.. ne udah di lanjut kok..__** Gomawo udah Review**_

**PandaMYP**** : **_kenapa nangis?..__** Gomawo udah Review**_

**tiaa**** : **_ne udah di lanjut..__** Gomawo udah Review**_

**Ichizuki Takumi**** : **_kacamatanya nggak di lepas chingu, bisa kebongkar nanti identitasnya kalau di buka.. ne nanti di banyakin KrisHun romancenya..__** Gomawo udah Review**_

**utsukushii02** **: **_ne ini udah next..__** Gomawo udah Review**_

**BLUEFIRE0805**** : **_ne Tao jahat, Kris juga babo.. ne udah upadate cepat yah..__** Gomawo udah Review**_

**chuapExo31**** : **_heheh aku ngakak baca review chingu, makasih udah nunggu..__** Gomawo udah Review**_

**Dugundugun : **_iya kasian thetun.. ne udah di hajar kok..__** Gomawo udah Review**_

**Cho Ai Lyn**** : **_ne kasian Sehun, moga ajah mata hatinya segera terbuka.. #plak yang nulis siapa?..__** Gomawo udah Review**_

**RaeMii**** : **_ne Kris egois, liat nanti ajah deh apakah Sehun akan pergi atau tidak, ne ada Kailu tapi maaf yah, momentnya dikit..__** Gomawo udah Review**_

**Mrs. Baekhyunnie**** : **_heheh Dhan mi juga blushing sendiri bacanya..ne gomawo udah nunggu..__** Gomawo udah Review**_

**gothiclolita89**** : **_ ne udah di lanjut asap yah..__** Gomawo udah Review**_

**Sabil : **_udah di lanjut kok...__**Gomawo udah Review**_

_**.**_

_**RNR lagi ne?**_

_**.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**SARANGHAE !**

**Main Cast : Crack Pair EXO, KRISHUN**

**Desclamair : FF ini punya Dhan Mi, dan para pemainnya juga punya Dhan Mi #plakkk**

**Rating : T+**

**Genre : YAOI, Family, Romance and Drama, Gaje ( sudah pasti ) dan Typo bertebaran (lebih pasti)**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like**

**.**

**Don't Read (gampang kan?)**

**.**

**.**

_**Preview**_

_._

_Cermin toilet sekolah retak karna tinjuan seseorang, Kris. "apa yang kau lakukan Wu Sehun.." teriaknya geram_

_Darah segar yang mengalir dari luka yang belum sembuh itu ia biarkan, hatinya benar-benar sakit sekarang melihat Sehun berpelukan dengan namja selain dirinya._

_BUGH.. BUGH..BUGH_

_Kris terus meninju sesuatu yang ada di hadapannya untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya. Mengabaikan sakit yang mendera punggung tangannya yang terus meneluatkan darah segar. _

.

.

Capter 6

.

.

"kau benar-benar yakin bisa pulang sendiri..?" tanya Chanyeol lagi memastikan, bukankah alasan selama ini Sehun selalu menolak Chanyeol untuk mengantarnya pulang adalah Kris, dan sekarang Chanyeol sudah tahu semuanya

Sehun mengangguk lemah, "ne.. bukankah, kau ada urusan penting. Pergilah, aku juga masih ada urusan di perpus.."

Chanyeol menghela nafas, sungguh? Mengajak Sehun adalah hal yang paling sulit. "baiklah.. aku duluan ne.." ucapnya dengan nada kecewa dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan area sekolah.

Setelah kepergian Chanyeol, Sehun merogoh ponselnya di kantong celananya, tapi dia sama sekali tidak menemukan ponselnya. Otaknya berfikir keras, Sehun menepuk jidatnya "aishh.. pabbo, aku pasti meninggalkannya di UKS..."

Sehun berjalan ke UKS, tadi Chanyeol memang membawanya ke UKS untuk menenangkan diri. Dan tanpa sadar ia tertidur di UKS sampai waktu pulang dan sekolah sudah sepi.

.

KREKKK

.

Sehun membuka pintu UKS dengan pelan hingga tak menimbulkan suara, matanya mengedar mencari benda tipis perseginya.

DEG

Sehun diam mematung melihat pemandangan di depannya, pemandangan yang seketika membuat saluran nafasnya tercekat, pemandangan yang seketika membuat tubuhnya membeku dan seakan membuat nyawanya hilang entah kemana.

.

.

.

BRUK.. DUGH.. DAGH.. BRAKK

Kris terus melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan menendang-nendang tembok toilet, mengabaikan darah yang mengalir dari punggung tangannya.

"Kris.." panggil Tao pelan

Kris mendongak dengan tatapan dingin membuat Tao sedikit bergidik ngeri, belum pernah ia melihat Kris semarah ini dan dengan alasan yang Tao tidak tahu. Tao mendekat kearah Kris dan memeluknya.

"kau kenapa eoh?" tanya Tao lembut

Kris diam tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Tao, Kris tidak membalas pelukan Tao, tapi juga tidak menolak. Tao yang melihat punggung tangan Kris mengeluarkan darah, segera melepaskan pelukannya dan menuntun Kris ke UKS. Kris membiarkan Tao menyeret tubuhnya ke UKS, kehangatan Tao saat bersamanya dulu masih sama, tapi ada yang salah dengan hatinya. Jika dulu, dia akan merasakan debar jantung luar biasa jika berada di dekat namja itu, namun sekarang ia tidak merasakan apa-apa.

Tao mengambil obat dan membersihkan luka Kris, membalut tangannya dengan perban. Kris masih diam tidak ingin berbicara apa-apa, di pandanginya Tao dengan lekat. Mengingatkannya dengan seorang namja yang sekarang membuat hatinya kacau hanya karna melihatnya bersama dengan orang lain.

Perlahan Kris mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Tao, Tao yang sedang menunduk sambil mengikat perban di tangan Kris mendongak, dan tepat saat itu bibirnya dengan bibir Kris bersentuhan. Perlahan Kris mulai menarik tengkuk Tao dan memperdalam ciumannya, Tao yang sudah sangat merindukan sentuhan Kris hanya pasrah dan menikmati sentuhan Kris apalagi tangan Kris mulai nakal meraba-raba punggungnya yang membuat Tao semakin menggeliat enak.

.

KREKK

.

Bisa Tao dengar suara pintu UKS terbuka tanda akan ada orang yang melihat kegiatan mereka, tapi Kris sama sekali tidak menghentikan permainan itu dan semakin memperdalam ciumannya, bahkan ia sudah membaringkan tubuh Tao. Menyadari seseorang tengah melihat aksi mereka akhirnya Kris menghentikan kegitannya hendak memarahi orang itu.

.

DEG

.

Seketika tubuh Kris menegang melihat orang tepatnya namja yang sedang melihat kegiatan mereka dengan ekspresi yang entahlah, tidak ada yang tahu apa arti ekspresi itu, ekspresi datar tapi masih mencoba tersenyum.

"Sehun.." gumam Kris membuat Tao segera bangkit dan mendudukkan dirinya melihat Sehun, seringaian muncul di bibir Tao melihat ekspresi Sehun.

"ah mian, aku mengganggu, aku hanya ingin mengambil ponselku.." ucap Sehun bergetar dan mengambil ponselnya yang berada di atas meja, kemudian dengan langkah cepat ia meninggalkan UKS.

Sehun berjalan cepat meninggalkan area sekolah, dia mengeratkan pegangannya di tali tas punggungnya dan menahan air mata yang mencoba lolos dari pelupuk matanya, melihat adegan panas Kris dan Tao sungguh membuat hatinya sangat sakit, dan ia ragu apakah ia bisa menahan rasa sakitnya kali ini. _"bertahanlah Sehun, tinggal 7 hari lagi dan semuanya akan kembali seperti semula, kembali di mana kau tidak ada di antara mereka.." _dalam hati ia mencoba menguatkan dirinya

Kris yang baru tersadar dengan kejadian itu segera memparbaiki seragammnya dan meninggalkan UKS, sebelumnya ia meminta maaf kepada Tao. Tao hanya mendengus kesal karan Kris mengacuhkan dirinya.

Kris berlari mengejar Sehun. Dan untungnya Sehun hanya berjalan pelan menuju halte,

.

GREPP

.

Kris menarik tangan Sehun membuat Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya, Sehun meredam rasa sakitnya melihat namja yang ada di hadapannya mecoba tersenyum, meski dalam hatinya ia sudah meraung-raung menjerit kesakitan.

"wae?" tanya Sehun sendu, seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa

Kris menatap tak percaya ke arah Sehun, biar bagaimana pun dialah yang paling mengerti perasaan Sehun, melihatnya bercumbu dengan Tao pasti membuat Sehun sangat terluka.

Sehun menghela nafas merasa tidak di tanggapi oleh Kris, dengan lembut ia menepis tangan Kris.

"aku ingin pulang, kalau ingin bertanya keadaanku, gwaenchana.. bukannkah memang seharusnya seperti itu, bukan seharusnya memang dialah yang kau ajak bercumbu, namja yang sangat kau cintai, namja yang selalu berada di dalam hatimu.." Sehun bersumpah, kata-kata itu adalah kata-kata yang paling menyakitkan hatinya untuk ia ucapkan.

Tidak! Dia sama sekali tidak baik, dia juga punya hati, punya harapan dan bisa merasakan yang namanya sakit, jika harapan itu tinggallah sebuah harapan.

Kris terpana dengan perkataan Sehun, dia hanya diam mematung di tempatnya melihat Sehun meninggalkannya menaiki sebuah Bus, Kris tidak tahu kenapa ia mengejar Sehun padahal Sehunlah yang membuatnya emosi dan hilang kendali hingga ia bisa bercumbu dengan Tao, Kris tidak tahu ! tubuhnya seakan-akan menyuruhnya untuk memastikan keadaan namja itu apa-apa baik-baik saja atau tidak, tapi melihat ekspresi Sehun yang biasa-biasa saja bukan membuatnya merasa baik, malah ada sesuatu yang tidak bisa ia jelaskan. Memang gila, tapi hatinya menginginkan Sehun cemburu dan sakit melihat bercumbu dan bersama dengan Tao. Karna itu berarti Sehun mencintainya.

Apa Sehun baik-baik saja?

Di dalam Bus, Sehun terus memandang keluar jendela sambil menggigit bibirnya agar tak mengeluarkan isakan dan terdengar oleh penumpang yang lain, dia menangis dalam diam mengeluarkan rasa sakitnya lewat air matanya yang terus mengalir dari pelupuk matanya, kejadian Kris bercumbu dengan Tao terus terngiang di dalam pikirannya, bagaikan kaset rusak yang terus berulang memutar kejadian yang sama. Sekeras apapun dia mencoba menerima semua ini, ia tetaplah manusia lemah yang punya hati.

.

.

.

Sehun melangkah gontai masuk kedalam rumahnya, dia membuang sembarang tasnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur, dia begitu lelah. Lelah hati dan fisik. Sampai ia terlelap dan tertidur masih menggunakan seragam.

"eung.." Sehun melenguh dalam tidurnya, perlahan ia membuka matanya dan mengembalikan seluruh kesadarannya. Saat hendak bangun, sebuah tangan kekar melingkar di pinggangnya membuatnya tidak bisa bangkit.

"Kris lepaskan tanganmu.." pinta Sehun

Kris membuka matanya menatap mata Sehun yang sembab dan sendu. Tidak ada satu kata pun yang berniat ia katakan, ia hanya ingin diam menikmati memandangi Sehun.

Sehun menghela nafas, "kau yang mengganti bajuku?" tanya Sehun yang mendapati kini ia memakai piyama.

Kris mengangguk dan mengeratkan pelukannya, membuat hidung mancungnya dan Sehun saling bersentuhan. Sehun terdiam mencoba mencari maksud atas perlakuan Kris padanya, namun hanya tatapan dingin yang di lihatnya dalam manik mata Kris. Sehun bisa merasakan nafas Kris menerpa bibirnya, begitupun dengan Kris ia bisa merasakan nafas Sehun menerpa bibirnya.

Sehun mencoba berontak tapi Kris sama sekali tidak bergeming, dia malah mengeratkan pelukannya. "apa maumu?" tanya Sehun kesal

"..."

Sehun semakin kesal karna Kris sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaanya, "Kris, aku kesulitan bernafas kalau kau memelukku seerat ini.." ucapnya memutar bola matanya, namun bukan jawaban yang di terimanya dia hanya mendapat tatapan dingin.

Akhirnya Sehun menyerah dan menutup matanya, mencoba terlelap kembali, tapi dia sama sekali tidak mau terlelap dan ia pun kembali membuka matanya menatap balik Kris, "sebenarnya ada apa eoh?" tanya Sehun frustasi

Kris masih diam, matanya sama sekali tidak mau terlepas dari manik mata Sehun. Sehun sekuat tenaga memberontak tapi usahanya sia-sia. "pilihan terakhir.." gumamnya dalam hati

Sehun mulai menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Kris, melumatnya dengan lembut. Tapi, Kris sama sekali tidak membalas tetap dengan tatapan sama, dan akhirnya Sehun melepaskan ciumannya. Karna usahanya benar sia-sia.

"wae? Apa ciumanku tidak semanis ciuman Tao di UKS tadi?" tanyanya

Kali ini Kris merubah mimik wajahnya, Sehun tersenyum pahit dan demi apapun hati Kris tertohok melihat senyuman yang selama ini belum pernah ia lihat, senyuman yang selama ini ia lihat adalah senyum manis.

"benaryah?" gumam Sehun

Dengan perlahan Sehun menyingkirkan tangan Kris yang melingkar erat di pinggangnya, dan kali ini Kris hanya diam membiarkan tangan Sehun menyingkirkan tangannya dari pinggang Sehun.

.

TES

.

TES

.

Dan Kris benar-benar tidak bisa menahan rasa terkejutnya melihat air mata Sehun yang mengalir di pipinya, karna jarak wajah mereka yang sangat dekat, membuatnya terlihat sangat jelas. Sehun bangkit dari tidurnya dan berjalan ke kamar mandi meninggalkan Kris yang masih dalam keterkejutannya.

Di dalam kamar mandi Sehun mengusap wajahnya kasar dengan air, dia merutuki air mata yang mau saja merembes keluar di depan Kris. Kemudian matanya tertuju pada kotak obat, dia segera mengambilnya mengingat balutan perban yang di pasang Tao di punggung tangan Kris yang terluka sudah hilang.

Perlahan Sehun merangkak naik ke ranjang dan mengobati tangan Kris, Kris yang masih terkejut hanya bisa diam dengan perlakuan Sehun. "kenapa kau hoby sekali meninju cermin eoh?" omel Sehun

"itu karna kau.." jawabnya jujur

Sehun menautkan alisnya bingung, "aku?"

"sudahlah lupakan.." ucap Kris akhirnya

Sehun menghela nafas, "apa kau benar-benar ingin kembali padanya Kris?" tanyanya lembut

"maksudmu?" tanya Kris balik

"maksudku dengan Tao, kita bisa berpisah kalau kau mau.." jawabnya sambil tersenyum

"jangan tersenyum palsu seperti itu Sehun.." ucapnya mengalihkan pembicaraan, ia belum mau menjawab pertanyaan Sehun, dia sungguh masih sangat ragu dengan kepastian hatinya.

Sehun tersenyum simpul, "kau tahu aku tersenyum palsu?" tanyanya menatap Kris

"wae?" tanya Kris balik

"karna aku sudah tidak tahu bagaimana caranya tersenyum tulus.. karna aku sudah lelah tersenyum tulus tapi sampai sekarang aku belum bisa mendapatkan ketulusan cintamu.." jawabnya dengan senyuman berbanding terbalik dengan matanya yang sudah memanas dan hatinya yang sakit tergores pisau dari kata-katanya sendiri

Kris tertegun dengan jawaban Sehun, dia menarik dagu Sehun menatapnya, "apa kau menganggap aku tidak tulus selama ini?" tanyanya benar-benar sakit hati mendengar jawaban Sehun

Sehun menggeleng dan mengikat perban di tangan Kris, kemudian ia menatap Kris kembali. "anio.. tapi aku melihat keraguan dalam matamu Kris, aku bukan orang bodoh yang tidak menyadari itu.."

Kris benar-benar tidak bisa menahan lagi rasa sakit setap mendengar ucapan Sehun yang bagaikan pisau yang mengiris-iris hatinya tanpa ampun, Sehun tahu semua tetang dirinya tapi dia sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa.

"datanglah ke taman tanggal 11 nanti, aku menunggumu.. ada yang ingin kukatakan.." ucapnya kemudian pergi meninggalkan Kris yang masih terbengong.

.

.

.

"Sehunnie..."

.

BRUKK

.

Luhan langsung memeluk Sehun saat Sehun baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di gerbang sekolah. "wae?" tanya Sehun heran

Luhan melepaskan pelukannya, "kita akan camping besok.." jawabnya dengan nada ceria

Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya malas, "kau semangat sekali." Ucapnya malas dan berjalan meninggalkan Luhan

Luhan cemberut kemudian berjalan di samping Sehun sambil melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sehun. "kau ini sama sekali tidak menyenangkan" cibirnya

"lepaskan Lu, aku sesak.." pinta Sehun dengan sedikit kesusahan

"anio..." Luhan makin mencekik Sehun dengan lengannya

"yak..uhuk.. yak.. uhuk..ak..su..sah ber.. na..fas.." ucap Sehun dengan nafas tersenggal

Luhan langsung melepaskan cekikannya, "gwaenchana?" tanyanya khawatir

Sehun mendesis kearah Luhan, kemudian ia mengacak rambut

Luhan hingga berantakan. "rasakan... ini.. dasar rusa.. rasakan ini.." ucap Sehun kemudian berlari meninggalkan Luhan

"yak... yak.. jangan lari kau Oh Sehun.." teriak Luhan

.

.

.

"Kris ireona kita ada camping hari ini, kau ingin ketinggalan bus eoh?" omel Sehun

"eung.." Kris melenguh dalam tidurnya, bukannya bangun dia malah merapatkan selimutnya dan mengeratkan pelukannya di bantal guling pengganti Sehun.

"aku malas.." gumam Kris tidak jelas

Sehun menghela nafas, "terserahlah.." ucap Sehun kesal

Belum sempat Sehun melangkah Kris sudah lebih dulu menarik tangannya hingga ia terjatuh tepat di atas Kris. Sehun mengerjapkan matanya lucu di balik kacamata besarnya, "wae?" tanyanya

Kris memejamkan matanya tidak ingin mengucapkan satu kata pun untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. Sehun memukul-mukul dada Kris karna Kris sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaannya dan malah mengereratkan lingkaran tangannya di punggung Sehun, "yak.. lepaskan aku.. aku mau pergi..." teriak Sehun sambil terus memukuli Kris

"aisshh.."

.

CUPP

.

Kris langsung membungkam mulut Sehun dan menahan tangan Sehun, "kau ini, sudah tidak memberiku morning Kiss, malah memukulku.. istri macam apa kau eoh?" omel Kris, Sehun mencibir dengan mulutnya

"kau sudah mendapatkannya, sekarang lepaskan aku.." jawab Sehun kesal

Kris menghela nafas, kemudian menarik tengkuk Sehun dan mencium Sehun lebih dalam. Sehun terus berontak, tidak! Bagaimana kalau bibirnya bengkak? Apa yang akan di katakan Luhan dan yang lain melihat bibirnya bengkak di pagi hari.

Kris mulai kesal dengan penolakan Sehun dan melepaskan ciumannya, mendorong Sehun dari atasnya dan bangkit menuju kamar mandi. Sehun hanya terbengong melihat sikap Kris, yang sebentar manis, yang sebentar dingin.

"apa-apaan dia.." omel Sehun kemudian bangkit dari ranjang dan berlari keluar rumah menuju halte Bus, "ini semua gara-gara Kris.."omelnya di sela-sela larinya.

.

.

.

"kau kemana saja eoh?" tanya Luhan baru mendapati Sehun duduk di sebelahnya

"aku ketinggalan bus, ini semua gara-gara namja naga itu.." jawabnya tanpa sadar

"eh namja naga?" tanya Luhan lagi

Sehun gelagapan menacari alasan, tidak mungkin ia mengatakan namja yang di panggil naga itu adalah Kris. "eh.. itu supir busnya.." jawabnya salah tingkah

Luhan mengedikkan bahunya tidak ingin menanyai Sehun lagi, atau ia hanya akan mendapatkan jawaban aneh, Sehun bernafas legah karna Luhan sudah tidak bertanya lagi.

.

.

"HUWAAAAA.." Luhan berteriak kegirangan setelah sampai di tempat mereka melakukan camping, sebuah hutan belantara yang sangat sejuk jauh dari kata polusi. Suara cicitan burung menyambut kedatangan mereka, tidak hanya Luhan yang berteriak kegirangan tapi juga yang lain, mungkin karna mereka jarang menemukan tempat sesejuk ini di seoul yang penuh dengan polusi.

Sehun tersenyum melihat tingkah Luhan, "_aku pasti merindukanmu Lu.."_gumamnya dalam hati

.

SREKK

.

Seseorang mengambil tas Sehun dan menentengnya, "Chanyeol-ah tidak perlu.." teriak Sehun

Chanyeol tersenyum, "aku tahu ini berat..." jawab Chanyeol

Luhan menoleh kearah Sehun dan Chanyeol yang sedang memperebutkan tas. "apa yang terjadi?" tanya Luhan

Sehun hendak menjawab pertanyaan Luhan tapi Chanyeol sudah meninggalkan mereka sambil membawakan tasnya. Luhan menyikut Sehun, "sepertinya dia menyukaimu Hun.." tebak Luhan

Sehun mendelik kearah Luhan, "jangan berbicara sembarang Lu.."

Luhan menggeleng, "anio.. hari dimana kau tidak datang juga dia menanyakanmu Hun.." sanggahnya

Kali ini Sehun mengerutkan keningnya, "jinja?" tanyanya memastikan

Luhan mengangguk, "tapi hanya tebakanku sih, tapi nggak apa-apa sih dia kan tampan dan idola sekolah.."

Sehun memutar bola matanya mendengar pujian Luhan, "kalau berarti Kai juga tampan dong?" tanya Sehun

Luhan mendelik, "jangan membicarakan namja menyebalkan itu.."

Sehun terkekeh, "tapi kau menyuakinya kan Lu.." godanya

.

BLUSHH~~

.

"anio.. mana mungkin aku menyukai namja menyebalkan itu.." sanggahnya lagi

"jinja? Aku pegang kata-katamu itu Lu.."

.

"gomawo.." ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum menanggapi Sehun dan menuju tendanya setelah meletakkan tas Sehun yang lumayan berat di tendanya.

Teringat perkataan Luhan, Sehun tersenyum pahit. "jangan menyukaiku, atau kau hanya akan terluka.." gumamnya dalam hati

Pandangan Sehun mengedar mencari seseorang, kemudian pandangannya berhenti di sebuah objek, lebih tepatnya dua objek. Manik matanya memandang sendu 2 namja itu, saat namja itu menoleh matanya berpapasan langsung dengan Sehun. Cukup lama mereka saling memandang dalam diam, hingga akhirnya namja yang bergelanyut di lengan namja itu mengganggunya dan mengalihkan perhatiaannya.

"ada apa Tao?" tanya Kris

"kau sedang memandangi apa eoh?" tanya Tao balik

Mendengar pertanyaan Tao, Kris kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke objek yang di tatapnya dalam diam tadi, tapi dia sudah tidak ada di tempatnya membuatnya menghela nafas kecewa.

"anio.. kajja.. kita harus istirahat.. besok kita akan melakukan permainan yang menguras tenaga..." jawab Kris

.

.

Suara cicit burung menyambut pagi mereka membuat Sehun melenguh dalam tidurnya dan duduk untuk mengembalikan kesadarannya. "Lu ireona.." Sehun mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Luhan yang masih terlelap di sampingnya

"aku masih mengantuk Sehun.." gumamnya tidak jelas

Sehun mendecih dan bangkit untuk membasuh wajahnya sebelumnya ia mengambil kacamatanya, setelah keluar dari tenda ternyata belum banyak yang bangun hanya ada beberapa panitia yang sedang beres-beres. Kemudian pandangannya bertemu dengan pandangan Chanyeol, mereka berdua saling melempar senyum.

"kau ingin membasuh wajahmu?" tanya Chanyeol kini berdiri di samping Sehun

Sehun mengangguk lucu sambil menguap, membuat Chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

"kajja.." ajak Chanyeol

Sehun mengikuti Chanyeol di belakang, tempat membasuh wajah mereka cukup jauh dari perkemahan tapi masih bisa terlihat.

Sehun memandangi pantulan wajahnya di air sungai yang sangat jernih di bawahnya. "kenapa hanya kau pandangi,? Ayo basuh wajahmu..." ujar Chanyeol

Sehun mengangguk dan melepas kacamata besarnya, ia mulai membasuh wajahnya perlahan menikmati air sungai yang sangat jernih dan segar. Chanyeol yang sudah membasuh wajahnya terlebih dahulu melirik Sehun, lagi dan lagi ia tertegun melihat wajah Sehun yang mampu membuat debaran jantungnya berdetak jauh di atas kata normal. Merasa di pandangi, Sehun menoleh kearah Chanyeol, air yang masih tercucur di wajahnya makin membuat Chanyeol terpana. Jujur saja ini adalah pemandangan langka, melihat kecantikan seorang namja di pagi hari benar-benar pemandangan yang sempurna.

"wae?" tanya Sehun

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar dam menjipratkan air ke arah Sehun. Sehun yang tidak terima juga ikut menjipratkan air ke Chanyeol dan akhirnya mereka jadi berbasah-basahan sambil tertawa riang.

Seseorang yang melihat mereka mengepalkan tangannya dengan keras membuat ujung kukunya memutih.

Merasa sudah basah kuyup Sehun dan Chanyeol saling memandangi kemudian tertawa. "bukankah kita datang untuk membasuh wajah bukan membasuh badan?" tanyanya

Chanyeol mengangguk, "tapi mau gimana lagi.." jawabnya sambil mengedikkan bahunya

Ia meraih handuk yang di bawahnya dan menarik Sehun kedepannya, ia mengeringkan rambut Sehun dengan handuknya, dia melakukannya dengan lembut. Sehun hanya terdiam atas perlakuan Chanyeol, "_sepertinya dia menyukaimu Hun.."_

Perkataan Luhan kembali terngiang di pikirannya, ia menghentikan gerakan tangan Chanyeol mengusap rambutnya, "kenapa kau sangat baik padaku Chanyeol-ah..?" tanyanya

Chanyeol tersenyum, "apa harus ada alasan orang berbuat baik?" tanyanya balik

Sehun tersenyum mendengar jawaban Chanyeol, "kau sahabat yang baik Chanyeol-ah.." ucapnya

Mendengar kata 'sahabat' dari mulut Sehun membuat debaran jantungnya yang tadinya bergetar indah dan nyaman kini bergetar sakit. Ia mengusap kasar rambut Sehun, "aku memang sahabat yang baik.." jawabnya sambil tersenyum ceria

"kajja kita kembali ke perkemahan.." ajak Chanyeol

Sehun tahu, sekarang ia tahu bagaimana perasaan Chanyeol tanpa ia mengatakannya pun ia sudah tahu. Ternyata perkiraan Luhan benar, tidakkah ia sadar sedari tadi ada yang memandang mereka dengan tatapan marah dan cemburu.

.

.

"sebentar lagi Hun, ayoo lari.." teriak Luhan

Sehun berlari mengejar bendera yang tinggal beberapa meter di depannya. Sampai tiba-tiba—

.

BRUKK

.

Sehun terjatuh karna seseorang menabraknya dengan keras, Sehun melihat kedepannya dan melihat Tao juga ikut terjatuh, padahal jelas kalau Tao sengaja menabraknya tapi kenapa ia ikut terjatuh.

.

DEG

.

Seseorang membantu Tao, membuat hatinya bergetar sakit. "Kris.." gumamnya pelan, Kris hanya memandang datar Sehun tanpa berniat sedikitpun menolong Sehun yang sepertinya terkilir di bagian kaki. Dan bisa Sehun liat, Tao menyeringai menang saat matanya bertatapan langsung dengannya.

Sehun memalingkan wajanya mencoba menahan air matanya yang siap keluar. "gwaenchana..?" tanya Luhan khawatir

Sehun mengangguk dan hendak berdiri, tapi pergelangan kakinya yang benar-benar sakit membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak.

.

GEPP

.

Chanyeol menghampiri Sehun dan mengangkat tubuh Sehun menuju posko kesehatan. "aku baik-baik saja Chanyeol-ah.. turunkan aku.." pinta Sehun. Luhan hanya memandang mereka dengan tatapan bingung, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum.

"kakimu terkilir, kau tidak mungkin bisa berjalan.." jawab Chanyeol datar

Sehun menghela nafas dan membiarkan Chanyeol membawanya ke posko kesehatan. Kris menoleh kearah Chanyeol yang sedang menggendong Sehun, dan Sehun hanya diam dalam gendongan Chanyeol membuat amarahnya semakin memuncak, kejadian di sungai sudah membuatnya geram bukan main dan sekarang ia melihat Chanyeol menggedong Sehun dengan entengnnya. Sebenarnya ia ingin menolong Sehun, tapi mengingat amarahnya dia malah menolong Tao.

.

"AKHHH.." teriak Sehun karna salah satu sunbenya yang menjaga post memutar pergelangan kakinya dengan keras

"coba kau gerakkan?" pintanya

Sehun pun menggerakan pergelangan kakinya dan ajaibnya ia sudah tidak merasakan apa-apa lagi. "gumawo sunbe.." ucap Sehun senang

"gwaenchana..sekarang kembalilah ke arena permainan, ini permainan yang seru sayang sekali jika kau melewatkannya.." ujar Sunbe Sehun kemudian meninggalkan Sehun, Sehun menganggauk dan memakai sepatunya kembali menuju arena pemainan.

.

"eh kau sudah tidak apa-apa Hun?" tanya Luhan heran

Sehun mengangguk, "kakiku baik-baik saja, ini semua berkat sunbe.."

"tapi kau yakin ingin ikut bermain?" tanya Luhan lagi

Sehun lagi-lagi mengangguk, "baiklah kalau begitu.. fighting.."

"fighting.."

Permainan mereka kali ini adalah menemukan setidaknya 10 bendera di tengah hutan sesuai dengan petunjuk. Sehun berkelompok dengan Luhan, Kai, Kris dan juga Tao.

Mereka berpenacar mencari bendera itu, mereka tidak takut tersesat karna banyak tanda yang di pasang oleh panitia menuju perkemahan.

Sehun terus berjalan mengikuti petunjuk yang di pasang, di tangannya sudah ada dua bendera. Tapi ia heran kenapa ia seperti menyusuri hutan semakin dalam. Ia tersesat dan ia tidak tahu harus kemana, di samping kiri kanannya hanya ada semak belukar dan pohon yang berumur ratusan tahu menjulang tinggi. Rindangnya pohon menghalangi cahaya masuk dan membuat hutan itu sedikit menakutkan. Sehun pun mencoba kembali mengikuti jalan yang di laluinya tadi tapi dia sama sekali tidak menemukan petunjuk apapun. Rasa takut kini menghinggapi hatinya.

Hari sudah gelap dan semua siswa sudah kembali keperkemahan dengan wajah lelah, senang dan juga kesal karna tidak bisa menemukan bendera sebanyak-banyaknya padahal hadiahnya cukup menarik bagi si pemenang.

Chanyeol menghampiri Luhan, "Lu dimana Sehun?" tanya Chanyeol

Luhan tersentak, oh tuhan dia lupa. Dia sama sekali belum bertemu dengan Sehun, "molla.. aku belum bertemu dengannya, mungkin dia ada di tenda.." jawabnya

Chanyeol menggeleng, "aku sudah mencarinya kemana-mana dan dia tidak ada.."

Luhan membulatkan matanya mendengar ucapan Chanyeol, kini rasa khawatir menghampiri hatinya dan melupakan rasa lelahnya. Hari sudah gelap dan Sehun belum juga kembali, "jangan-jangan.." Luhan berlari ke ketua panitia yang juga adalah seniornya

"ada apa Luhan?" tanya Sunbenya heran karna Luhan berlari kearahnya dengan wajah panik

"Sehun.. hosh.. Sehun.."

Kris yang memang berdiri di dekat sunbenya menoleh mendengar nama Sehun di sebutkan.

"Ada apa dengan Sehun?" tanya sunbenya lagi

"dia hilang.."

.

DEG

.

Kris melebarkan matanya mendengar ucapan Luhan, rasa khawatir kini menghinggapi hatinya. Bukan lagi rasa kesal dan cemburu. "oh tuhan selamatkan Sehun.." do'anya dalam hati..

.

TBC

.

Anyyeong.. Dhan Mi kembali membawa lanjutan FF 'Saranghae'. Moga nggak mengecawakan yah.. dan jangan benci dengan Tao, karna Dhan Mi penulisnya, tapi jangan benci Dhan Mi juga.. heheh #senyum lima jari ala Chanyeol ...Dhan Mi seneng banget sama review kalian yang benar-benar bikin Dhan Mi puas dan semangat buat nulisnya, makasih.. makasih.. #bow

Dan dengan senang hati Dhan Mi bilang kalau FF ini mungkin berakhir di capter 9 atau 10. Mian nggak bisa balas review kalian, Dhan mi lagi sibuk banget buat persiapan lebaran, ini juga curi-curi waktu ngetiknya.

**BIG Thanks TO:**

**bbuingbbuingaegyo**** :: ****rahmadanivaresa**** :: ****hyona21**** :: ****thia melinda**** :: ****hijkLEETEUK**** :: ****AnjarW**** :: ****Guest**** :: ****L**** :: ****Sabil :: ****Bacon ExoStan**** :: ****Park Min JI**** :: ****Fan cam**** :: ****SaranghaeKrisHun :: ****shakyu :: ****tiikaaa**** :: ****miszshanty05**** :: ****chuapExo31**** :: ****askasufa**** :: ****nin nina**** :: ****YoonAndi**** :: ****RaeMii**** :: ****xxx**** :: ****Love sehun**** :: ****Yeon Ae**** :: ****kazamatsu :: ****nhaonk**** :: ****Dugundugun :: ****Guest :: ****itsmeFany**** :: ****baekhyunniewife**** :: ****Cho Ai Lyn**** :: ****luhan deer :: ****tiaa :: ****PandaMYP**** :: ****Sabil :: ****Ichizuki Takumi**** :: ****frea-chan exotic shipper**** :: ****ChoGyuWon273 :: ****xiao lu**** :: ****Eclaire Oh**** :: ****BLUEFIRE0805**** :: ****Putri meirizkaa :: ****utsukushii02**** :: ****jung sie rein :: ****OdultBen**** :: **


	7. Chapter 7

**SARANGHAE !**

**Main Cast : Crack Pair EXO, KRISHUN**

**Desclamair : FF ini punya Dhan Mi, dan para pemainnya juga punya Dhan Mi #plakkk**

**Rating : T+**

**Genre : YAOI, Family, Romance and Drama, Gaje ( sudah pasti ) dan Typo bertebaran (lebih pasti)**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like**

**.**

**Don't Read (gampang kan?)**

**.**

**.**

_**Preview**_

_._

"_ada apa Luhan?" tanya Sunbenya heran karna Luhan berlari kearahnya dengan wajah panik_

"_Sehun.. hosh.. Sehun.."_

_Kris yang memang berdiri di dekat sunbenya menoleh mendengar nama Sehun di sebutkan._

"_Ada apa dengan Sehun?" tanya sunbenya lagi_

"_dia hilang.."_

_._

_DEG_

_._

_Kris melebarkan matanya mendengar ucapan Luhan, rasa khawatir kini menghinggapi hatinya. Bukan lagi rasa kesal dan cemburu. "oh tuhan selamatkan Sehun.." do'anya dalam hati.._

.

Capter 7

.

Kris langsung menghampiri Luhan dan mencengkram bahu Luhan dengan keras membuat namja itu terheran sekaligus meringis kesakitan.

"APA YANG KAU KATAKAN? DIMANA SEHUN?" Kris berteriak geram tepat di depan wajah Luhan, Luhan menunduk takut tidak berani menjawab Kris. Hingga seseorang melepas cengkraman Kris dari bahunya dan membawanya bersembunyi di belakang. Luhan mendongak, "Kai.."gumamnya pelan

"kau membuatnya takut Kris.." protes Kai

Luhan terperangah, What The Hell! Kai membelanya di depan Kris. Yah meskipun Luhan sama sekali tidak bersalah di sini. Kris menghela nafas mengatur emosinya kembali, "apa yang kau katakan? Dimana Sehun?" tanyanya dengan kalimat yang sama tapi dengan nada rendah

"dia hilang, tapi kenapa kau begitu cemas, diakan bukan siapa-siapamu Kris?" tanya Luhan kali ini ia berani menanyakan sesuatu yang sudah mengganjal di hatinya

Kris tersenyum tipis, "Dia Istriku.." ucapnya pelan namun masih bisa di dengar oleh semua orang yang sedang memperhatikan mereka.

"_aku tidak salah dengar kan?"_

"_Oh Sehun si namja nerd itu istri Kris?"_

"_sepertinya aku perlu mengorek telingku.."_

Bisik-bisik tentang perkataan Kris itu menggema di perkemahan mereka. Ada yang bilang tidak percaya, ada yang bilang salah dengar.. dan bla.. bla.. bla..

"apa yang kalian tunggu? Cepat ambil senter kalian dan kita berpencar mencari Sehun..." teriak sang ketua panitia membuat kelompok bergosip mereka bubar.

SREKK SREKKK

Sudah 2 jam lebih mereka menyusuri hutan dengan penerangan senter, tapi mereka belum mendapatkan tanda apa-apa tentang keberadaan Sehun. Hari yang sudah malam membuat mereka kesulitan mencari Sehun. Dan akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk mencari Sehun esok hari, karna keamanan hutan ini sudah di jamin bebas dari binatang buas.

Kris terus saja meninju batang pohon meluapkan kekesalannya karna belum juga bisa menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan Sehun. Tidak ada yang berani mengganggu Kris atau kau ingin berhenti bernafas saat itu juga, bahkan Tao yang hendak menenangkan Kris di cegat oleh Chanyeol.

Kris menghela nafas berat, Sekarang ia benar-benar sadar, tidak sehari mungkin sedetik saja ia tidak akan pernah bisa jauh dari Sehun. Dan sekarang ia benar-benar yakin kalau pemilik hatinya adalah Sehun, tidak ada lagi yang lain dan bodohnya ia baru menyadari itu di saat Sehun tidak ada di sampingnya. Ia bahkan tidak tahu apakah namja itu masih hidup atau tidak.

"minumlah.. kau belum minum apa-apa sejak selesainya pertandingan tadi.." Chanyeol menghampiri Kris yang terduduk di bawah pohon sambil menyodorkan segelas air minum

Kris menatap Chanyeol dan gelas yang di sodorkannya bergantian kemudian ia membuang pandangannya ke samping. Chanyeol menghela nafas dan duduk di samping Kris, "aku yakin Sehun baik-baik saja, aku tahu dia namja yag kuat.." Chanyeol memulai pembicaraan sambil menatap bintang yang bertaburan indah di langit.

Kris melirik dari ekor matanya, "kau menyukai Sehun?" tanyanya langsung

Chanyeol tersenyum, "iyaa.." jawabnya membuat hati Kris langsung tertohok

Chanyeol yang menyadari perubahan sikap Kris langsung meninju pelan lengannya membuat namja itu menoleh ke arahnya tapi, Chanyeol langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan lagi. "aku menyukai ketika ia tersenyum dan tertawa, dan aku tidak menyukai ketika ia bersedih dan menangis.." lanjutnya sambil menerawang beberapa potongan kenangan saat Sehun tersenyum, tertawa, bersedih dan menangis. Perkataan Chanyeol memang benar, rasa itulah yang di rasakan saat ia melihat Sehun.

"tapi.." Chnayeol menggantung kalimatnya

Kris masih memandang ke arah Chanyeol berharap namja itu akan melanjutkan perkataannya, "aku tidak mungkin bisa mendapatkannya, karna dia milik sahabatku.. karna di matanya hanya ada satu orang yaitu kau Kris.." Kris terperangah mendengar ucapan Chanyeol

"aku tidak tahu masalah di antara kalian tapi, kau harus memilih Kris. Kau tidak boleh egois atau kau akan kehilangan semuanya dan yang tertinggal hanyalah penyesalan semata.." Chanyeol menasehati Kris dan entah kenapa Chanyeol merasa geli sendiri dengan perkataannya padahal dia bukan orang yang suka menasehati dan ia lebih sering di nasehati.

"tanyakan pada hatimu, dan aku yakin hatimu akan menuntunmu menemui Sehun.." Chanyeol menghakhiri ucapannya dan bangkit berjalan mendekati api unggung yang berada di tengah-tengah perkemahan mereka.

Kris tersenyum melihat punggung Chanyeol, ternyata ia salah. Sahabatnya itu tidak pernah menghianatinya, ia hanya mencoba menghibur Sehun yang terluka karna dirinya dan kebodohannya.

Luhan yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Kris dan Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela nafas. Bukankah sahabatnya itu memang hebat, di perebutkan oleh dua namja tampan sekaligus.

"Oh Sehun, ahh maksudku Wu Sehun dia namja yang cantik.." sahut seseorang langsung duduk di samping Luhan

Luhan menoleh ke arah namja itu dan sedikit terkejut, tumben sekali namja itu tidak merecokinya. Dan apa yang di katakannya barusan, bukankah seharusnya ia senang kalau namja yang tidak lain itu adalah Kai mengatakan kalau sahabatnya itu namja yang cantik tapi, kenapa hatinya tidak bisa menerima itu, atau lebih tepatnya jika Kai yang mengatakan itu.

"tenanglah, di hatiku kau masih yang tercantik Lu.." ucap Kai menebak pikiran Luhan

BLUSH~

Seharunya ia bisa kesal dan marah seperti biasanya jika Kai mengatakan kata-kata seperti itu tapi,kenapa sekarang ia menyukai Kai mengatakan kata-kata seperti itu. Semenjak kejadian tadi, saat Kai membela Luhan di hadapan Kris, namja itu terus saja menempel padanya bahkan saat pencarian Sehun, Kai sama sekali tidak mau melepas genggaman tangannya membuat siswa lain merasa iri.

Dan kenapa pula ia bisa merona karna perkataan Kai itu, untung saja tidak ada yang bisa melihat itu karna hanya cahaya dari api unggun yang menerangi wajahnya yang tentu saja menyamarkan rona itu di pipinya.

GREPP

Sekarang apa lagi, setelah menyelamatkannya dari amukan sang naga, mengatakan dirinya cantik dan sekarang Kai memakaikan jaket padanya. "tidak perlu.." tolak Luhan

Kai tersenyum, dan kali ini bukan senyum menyebalkan seperti biasanya, "kau kedinginan Lu..." ucapnya lembut kembali memasangkan jaketnya. Luhan akhirnya menyerah dan mengeratkan jaket itu kedalam tubuhnya karna ia memang sedang kedinginan. "gomawo.." ucapnya membuat Kai langsung menoleh dan tersenyum

Kai mengusap-ngusap tangannya dan menempelkannya di pipi Luhan, namja cantik itu hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali menerima perlakuan Kai yang err romantis. Ada apa dengan Kai, apa kepalanya terbentur sesuatu ketika mereka melakukan permainan tadi, kenapa sikapnya berubah 180 derajat seperti ini.

"aku tidak terbentur apapun.." ucap Kai seolah bisa membaca pikiran Luhan

Luhan terperangah dengan perkataan Kai, bahkan ia tidak sadar kalau Kai sudah menyeretnya kedalam tenda. "tidurlah.."ucap Kai menyelimuti Luhan

Saat hendak keluar tenda, Luhan menarik tangan Kai membuat namja tan itu kembali terduduk, "waeyo?" tanya Kai

"kenapa?" tanya Luhan balik

Kai menautkan alisnya bingung, "kenapa kau berbuat baik kepadaku, tidak seperti biasanya yang sangat senang membuatku kesal..?" tanya Luhan lebih jelas

"karna aku menyukaimu Lu.." jawab Kai singkat, padat dan jelas.

"apa yang kau katakan Kai?" tanya Luhan lagi

"hey.. aku menyukaimu kau tidak sadar, aku sering mengganggumu karna aku suka melihat wajah cemberutmu itu yang semakin membuatmu lucu dan manis.. dan percayalah hanya kau namja yang seringa ku ganggu, karna aku hanya menyukaimu.." jawab Kai panjang kali lebar

Luhan benar-benar di buat terperangah dengan perkataan Kai, ia langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik selimutnya yang tebal. Kai menyeringai melihat tingkah Luhan yang merona dan malu-malu. Ia menarik-narik selimut Luhan yang menutupi wajahnya tapi Luhan sama sekali tidak mau mengalah dan terjadilah tarik menarik selimut.

BRUKK

Kai terjatuh tepat di atas tubuh Luhan, tangannya di buat menyangga agar badannya tidak menimpah tubuh Luhan di bawahnya. Luhan lagi-lagi hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali melihat wajah Kai yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Kai bersusah payah menahan nafsunya melihat Luhan yang begitu menggoda.

CUP

Kai yang sudah tidak tahan akhirnya mencium bibir Luhan, Luhan terbelalak karna sebuah benda kenyal menyentuh bibirnya. Perlahan Kai mulai melumat bibir Luhan, mengemutnya seperti permen yang begitu manis, Luhan yang mulai terbuai mengalungkan lengannya di leher Kai dan menutup matanya menikmati sentuhan Kai di bibirnya. Kai menyeringai di sela-sela ciumannya, ia menggigit bibir bawah Luhan membuat Luhan mendesah dan membuka mulutnya, Kai tentu saja tidak menyianyiakan kesempatan itu, ia langsung melesatkan lidahnya masuk kedalam mulut Luhan mengabsen setiap gigi Luhan. Setelah merasa pasokan udara mereka menipis, Kai langsung melepaskan ciumannya.

Luhan terengah mengatur nafasnya, "kau manis Lu.." ucap Kai membuat Luhan kembali merona. Oh tidak Kai semakin horny dengan wajah Luhan yang begitu menggoda. Ia membalikkan posisinya membuat Luhan berada di atasnya, ia menekan kepala Luhan dan bibir mereka kembali bertemu. Ciuman itu semakin lama semakin panas, bahkan tangan Kai sudah mulai nakal mengelus-elus punggung Luhan dengan cara menelusupkan tangannya kedalam baju Luhan.

"_Oh SHITT, bahkan kulitnya sangat mulus.."_ umpat Kai dalam hati

Luhan melenguh dalam ciumannya merasakan tangan Kai yang meraba-raba punggungnya, salah satu titik sensitifnya. Kai benar-benar tidak tahan, apalagi setelah mendengar desahan Luhan yang begitu seksi. Ia kembali memutar posisi dia berada di atas, dan mulai menciumi leher mulus Luhan, meninggalkan bercak kemerahan di leher mulus itu. Luhan semakin mendesah dengan perlakuan Kai, "i want you baby..." ucap Kai seduktif di telinga Luhan, entah sadar atau tidak Luhan mengangguk mendengar perkataan Kai. Dia sudah di puncak nafsunya, toh Kai sudah mengatakan kalau ia menyukai Luhan. Dan mata tidak bisa berbohong, karna Luhan bisa melihat sendiri manik mata Kai saat Kai mengatakan kalau ia menyukainya.

Malam itu Kai dan Luhan menyatukan diri mereka, di dalam tenda perkemahan mereka. dan yang menjadi saksi mereka adalah pepohonan dan hewan malam yang berada di hutan, oh tidak masih ada dua orang yang mendengar desahan dan teriakan Luhan. "dia tidak sabar sekali.." gumam Kris dan di angguki oleh Chanyeol

"Kai kan memang namja mesum.." jawabnya sambil melirik ke arah tenda Luhan yang sebelumnya milik HUNHAN, kini menjadi KAIHAN

Kris tersenyum kearah Chanyeol, beruntung sekali ia punya sahabat seperti Chanyeol, Chanyeol dengan suka rela menemaninya karna ia memang tidak bisa tertidur. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa tidur nyenyak jika, namja yang selalu membuat tidurnya nyenyak tidak berada di sampingnya.

.

.

SREKKK

SREKKK

Sehun menoleh ke arah arah rumput yaang menimbulkan suara. Ia menelan ludah pahit, "nuguya?" tanyanya pelan

SREKKK

SREKKK

Bukannya mendapatkan jawaban, malah suara itu semakin jelas dan membuat bulu romanya merinding. "nuguya.." tanyanya lagi

SRETTT

Keluarlah beberapa kumpulan kelelawar yang memekik mengeluarkan suaranya, karna Sehun yang tidak siap dan tidak tahu jika di belakangnya adalah jurang. Ia pun terjauh kedalam jurang.

HUWWAAAA

BRAKKK

Sehun mengaduh kesakitan setelah pantatnya mendarat mulus di bebatuan kecil, ia menatap nanar kacamatanya yang patah. Ternyata jurangnya tidak terlalu dalam dan kini ia berada di pinggiran sungai. Mata Sehun mengedar, "gelap.." gumamnya mencoba bangkit dan menuju batu besar untuk duduk di atasnya. Entah kebetulan atau memang Tuhan masih mengasihaninya, sekumpulan kunang-kunang menghampiri Sehun dan menyinari sekeliling Sehun. Sehun tersenyum melihat kunang-kunang itu begitu indah menari-nari di sekitarnya. Bahkan bulan yang tadi sama sekali tidak nampak kini terlihat muncul dan bersinar dengan terangnya menerangi hutan itu.

Air sungai yang mengalir indah dan begitu jernih kini bisa ia lihat sedikit jelas karna cahaya dari kunang-kunang itu. Sehun kembali terseyum, ia hanya perlu mengikuti aliran sungai ini dan mungkin akan membawanya ke pemukiman penduduk atau setidaknya sungai ini berhungungan dengan sungai tadi pagi yang ia temui dengan Chanyeol.

Sehun memeluk lututnya erat saat hembusan angin malam menerpa tubuhnya, dan untung saja kunang-kunang itu masih bersedia menemaninya. "gomawo.." ucapnya entah untuk siapa

Ia mencoba menidurkan tubuhnya di atas batu besar itu sambil memeluk sendiri tubuhnya untuk mencari kehangatan, sepertinya ia harus membaca buku tentang cara bertahan hidup di hutan agar ia bisa membuat api unggun untuk menghangatkannya, sayangnya ia sama sekali tidak pernah berminat membaca buku itu. Dan sekarang penyesalan tinggallah penyesalan.

TES TES

Sehun meneteskan air matanya, ia merindukan Kris dan ia ingin menemui Kris, siapa yang bisa menebak. Bisa saja sekarang hidupnya sudah di ambang kematian dan ia tidak akan bertemu dengan namja itu lagi.

"Kris.." lirihnya sebelum benar-benar terlelap

.

.

"SEHUN.." teriak Kris terbangun dari tidur singkatnya

"hey gwaenchana.." Chanyeol menghampiri Kris yang tadi sempat terlelap dan tertidur di atas rumput

"aku mau mencari Sehun..." ucapnya kemudian bengkit dan meraih senter di dekatnya

"hey ini masih jam 4 pagi.." teriak Chanyeol yang sama sekali tidak di hiraukan Kris

Chanyeol menggerutu dan bangkit dari tempat duduknya, ia mengambil senter dan mengejar Kris, "heyyy tunggu aku..." teriak Chanyeol

Seorang namja menatap mereka dengan tatapan kecewa dan kesal, "seberarti itukah Sehun untukmu, hingga kau rela melakukan hal seperti ini.." ucapnya lirih di iringi dengan tetesan air mata

Hari sudah mulai pagi, dan langit sudah mulai menjadi biru. Cicit burung di pagi hari menyambut dua namja jakung yang sedang mencari sesuatu di tengah hutan, lebih tepatnya mencari seseorang. Chanyeol mematikan senternya karna ia sudah bisa melihat dengan jelas, "sebaiknya kita mencari bantuan Kris di perkemahan, kita mungkin tidak bisa menemukan Sehun jika hanya berdua..." usul Chanyeol di sertai dengan mulut yang menguap, karna ia sama sekali belum tidur

"kau saja yang kembali, biar aku yang mencari Sehun lagi.." jawab Kris

Chanyeol mengangguk, "baiklah.." ucapnya kemudian berjalan dengan arah yang berlawanan dengan Kris.

Chanyeol dan Kris sudah menandai pohon yang mereka lewati dnegan pisau kecil yang mereka bawa agar tidak tersesat. Kris menghela nafas, "Sehunna.. kau dimana?" tanyanya dengan diringi setetes air mata

Ia teringat dengan perkataan Chanyeol, kalau hatinya akan membawanya ke Sehun. Ia pun memejamkan matanya dan mulai berjalan sesuai dengan keinginan hatinya. Dan disinilah ia di depan sebuah sungai yang mempunyai air yang begitu jernih. Ia membasuh wajahnya dengan air sungai yang segar itu. "kemana lagi aku harus mencarimu?" tanyanya entah pada siapa

Kris menegakkan tubuhnya dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru hutan itu, tidak bisa ia pungkiri kalau hutan itu sangat indah. Pandangan matanya berhenti pada sebuah batu besar di pinggir sungai itu, bukan batu besar itu tapi sesuatu yang bergerak di atasnya. Ia pun mendekati batu itu.

DEG

"Sehun.." ucapnya tidak percaya

GREPP

Kris langsung memeluk erat tubuh Sehun yang dingin. "mian. Hiks.. mian.. hiks.." Kris sudah tidak bisa menahan air mata bahagianya melihat Sehun sekarang dalam pelukannya.

"euuugg..." Sehun melenguh saat seuatu yang hangat merengkuh tubuhnya, perlahan ia membuka matanya. Ia mengenal bau ini, ia mengenal tangan kekar yang memeluknya ini, dan ia snagat mengenal kehangatan pelukan ini. "Kris.." lirih Sehun

Kris melepaskan pelukannya, "gwaenchana.." tanyanya dan di angguki oleh Sehun

CUP... CUP.. CUP.. CUP..

Kris mencium secara bertubi-tubi wajah Sehun, menyakinkan dirinya kalau Sehun yang sedang di depannya ini bukan khayalannya semata, melainkan benar-benar nyata. Sehun hanya diam atas perlakuan Kris dan menunggunya sampai namja itu puas menciumnya.

Kris benar-benar panik dan bahagia melihat Sehun sudah berada di depannya, ia kembali memeluk erat tubuh Sehun, dan berjanji tidak akan melepaskan Sehun lagi. "Kris sesak.." keluh Sehun

Kris melepaskan pelukannya, dan melepas jaketnya. Ia memakaikannya di tubuh Sehun, "kajja kita kembali ke perkemahan.." ajak Kris dan dia angguki leh Sehun.

Kris mengalungkan tangan Sehun di lehernya dan memeluk tubuh Sehun, ia menuntun Sehun agar turun dari batu besar yang sampai perutnya itu. "Akhhh..." ringis Sehun saat kakinya menyentuh kerikil

"Hunnie.. gwanchana?" tanya Kris panik

"sepertinya kakiku terkilir, karna aku terjatuh tadi malam.." jawabnya di sertai dengan ringisan

"naiklah.." pinta Kris berjongkok di hadapan Sehun

"tap—"

Kris memutar kepalanya sedikit menatap Sehun tajam, "tidak ada tapi-tapian.." ucap tegas

Sehun merangkak menaiki punggung lebar Kris dan melingkarkan tangannya di leher Kris, "aku berat?" tanyanya

Kris tersenyum, "kau sangat ringan.." jawabnya jujur

"tidurlah, kau pasti lelah, dan oh yah dimana kacamatamu?" tanya Kris balik

"rusak.." jawab Sehun singkat, dan keheningan menyelimuti perjalanan mereka sampai keperkemahan.

.

.

Semua murid melongo melihat Kris yang menggendong Sehun di punggungnya, "Kris turunkan aku.." pinta Sehun

Kris mengabaikan Sehun dan tetap menggendong Sehun menuju posko kesehatan, Chanyeol tersenyum melihat Sehun akhirnya di temukan, Luhan juga baru keluar dari tendanya dengan sedikit meringis kesakitan karna aktivitasnya dengan Kai semalam, "gwaenchana?" tanya Kai khawatir

Luhan mengangguk, "bisakah kau membantuku bertemu Sehun?" tanyanya

Kai mengangguk dan langsung menggendong Luhan ala bridal style menuju posko kesehatan tempat Sehun tadi di letakkan Kris.

GREPP

"Sehunnie.. hiks.. hiks.. kau kemana saja eoh.." racau Luhan memeluk Sehun

Sehun menatap Kai dan Kris bergantian tapi mereka hanya mengedikkan bahunya kemudian berjalan keluar meninggalkan Sehun dan Luhan. "gwaenchana Lu, mian membuatmu khawatir..." balas Sehun

Luhan melepaskan pelukannya dan memeriksa Sehun, "kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa?" tanya Luhan lagi, Sehun mengangguk, "tapi sepertinya penyakit terkilir jatuh cinta pada kakiku, sampai penyakit itu sering mengganggu kakiku.." canda Sehun membuat Luhan terkikik

"kenapa kau tidak mengatakan padaku eoh?" tanya Luhan langsung menatap Sehun, Luhan sedikit terpana menatap wajah Sehun yang baru di perhatikannya, dan err dia benar-benar errrr cantik.

Sehun mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Luhan, "hey gwaenchana.?" Tanya Sehun khawatir melihat Luhan yang sedari tadi memandangi wajahnya tanpa berkedip. "ne..."

Sehun mendesah, "kau kenapa memandangi wajahku seperti itu?" tanyanya

Luhan tersenyum, "kau cantik Hunnie, pantas saja Kris sangat mencintaimu.."

DEG

"apa maksudmu Lu?" tanyanya lagi

"kau ini, kenapa kau tidak bilang eoh, kalau kau itu istrinya Kris.." cibir Luhan

"mwo?"

"kau masih mau mengelak, Kris sendiri yang mengakuinya pada kami semalam.."

"MWOO...?" kali ini pekikan Sehun lebih keras

"yakk. Kau merusak gendang telingaku berteriak seperti itu.." maki Luhan

Sehun memejamkan matanya sebentar mengontrol emosinya, "dasar naga.." gerutunya membuat Luhan langsung tertawa

"ohh jadi namja naga yang kau bilang selama ini itu adalah Kris..." tebak Luhan yang langsung mendapat death glare dari Sehun.

.

.

.

Lagi lagi Sehun harus mendapatkan tatapan sinis, iri dan sebagainya dari murid yang lain saat mereka sedang dalam bus perjalanan pulang. Bagaimana tidak? Kris duduk di sampingnya sambil menggenggam tangannya dan menaruh kepalanya di bahunya. Dan ada apa pula? Kai begitu seduktif memeluk erat pinggang Luhan seakan Luhan akan segera menghilang jika ia tidak melakukan itu dan ia juga tidak membiarkan Luhan duduk di sampingnya seperti biasa, sedang Chanyeol lebih memilih tidur sepertinya namja itu benar-benar membutuhkan tidur, _"sebenarnya apa yang terjadi selama aku tidak ada.." _Sehun bertanya dramatis dalam hati

Tao yang melihat Kris sedang tidur di bahu Sehun mengepalkan tangannya geram dan membuang wajahnya kesamping tidak ingin melihat adegan yang membuat hatinya berdenyut sakit. Sehun melirik sedikit ke arah Tao, ia jadi merasa bersalah karna Kris tidak duduk dengan Tao seperti biasanya.

.

.

"hai..." sapa Tao ramah saat bertemu Sehun

Sehun melongo melihat perubahan sikap Tao, "bisa kita bicara sebentar?" tanyanya masih dengan nada ramah, Sehun sebenarnya ingin bertanya tapi ia mengangguk dan mengikuti Tao ke taman belakang sekolah. Hari masih pagi dan belum banyak siswa yang datang.

"ada apa?" tanya Sehun

DUK

Tao langsung berlutut di hadapan Sehun membuat Sehun langsung melebarkan matanya, "apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sehun tidak percaya

"ku mohon, bisakah kau lepaskan Kris untukku..?" pinta Tao di iringi dengan air mata yang mengalir di pipinya

DEG

Sehun mematung mendengar permintaan Tao, sakit tentu saja sangat sakit mendnegar permintaan Tao itu. "aku—"

"ko mohon Sehun, aku sangat mencintainya dan aku datang ke Korea hanya untuk kembali padanya, membuat appa dan ummaku geram karna meninggalkan tunanganku di China.." potong Tao

Sehun terperangah mendengar cerita Tao, kalau di pikir perjuangannya selama ini bukan apa-apa dengan perjuangan Tao yang harus di marahi appa dan ummanya karna meninggalkan China dan tunangannya demi Kris. Sehun menutup matanya sebentar, ia mengigit bibir bawahnya mencari keyakinan bahwa yang ia lakukan sudah benar, "aku akan melepaskan Kris, jika kau bisa menahan Kris besok sampai jam 12 malam berakhir.." ucap Sehun kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Tao yang masih mencoba mencerna ucapan Sehun,

TES.. TES

"mian appa.." lirihnya

.

.

TBC

Huhhh gimana kalau FF ini jadi M-PREG? Ada yang setuju?

Kalau setuju, aku akan membuat Sehun hamil otte?

Makasih yang udah mau review dan Fol juga Fav my FF yang super gaje ini.. gomawo..

**BIG THANKS TO**

**AnjarW****, ****hyona21****, ****bbuingbbuingaegyo****, ****Krisho lovers****, ****kazamatsu, ****thia melinda****, ****miszshanty05****, ****rahmadanivaresa**** , ****askasufa****, ****tiikaaa****, ****Kyuhyuk07**** , ****Bacon ExoStan****, ****Dugundugun, ****Yeon Ae, ****sehunnoona**** , ****baekhyunniewife**** , ****Wu Lian Hua-Lyn Wu****, ****YoonAndi****, ****fallforhaehyuk****, ****utsukushii02****, ****nin nina**** , ****RaeMii****, ****Ichizuki Takumi**** , ****Cho Ai Lyn****, ****nhaonk, ****xxx, ****Guest, ****Sabil, ****Nonono, ****Ri Young Shin, ****BLUEFIRE0805****, ****itsmeFany**** , ****chuapExo31****, ****Mrs. Baekhyunnie**** , ****lailarohmadona****, ****evilfish1503****, ****Dazzling kpopers****, ****PandaMYP****, ****Shin Walker****, ****Ryeolu, ****special0705**

**Nggak ada yang ketinggalan kan?**

**RnR lagi ne, mian Dhan Mi lagi-lagi nggak bisa balas review kalian soalnya Dhan Mi ngantuk banget, mian... mian..**


	8. Chapter 8

**SARANGHAE !**

**Main Cast : Crack Pair EXO, KRISHUN**

**Desclamair : FF ini punya Dhan Mi, dan para pemainnya juga punya Dhan Mi #plakkk**

**Rating : T+**

**Genre : YAOI, Family, Romance and Drama, Gaje ( sudah pasti ) dan Typo bertebaran (lebih pasti)**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like**

**.**

**Don't Read (gampang kan?)**

**.**

**.**

_**Preview**_

"_ko mohon Sehun, aku sangat mencintainya dan aku datang ke Korea hanya untuk kembali padanya, membuat appa dan ummaku geram karna meninggalkan tunanganku di China.." potong Tao_

_Sehun terperangah mendengar cerita Tao, kalau di pikir perjuangannya selama ini bukan apa-apa dengan perjuangan Tao yang harus di marahi appa dan ummanya karna meninggalkan China dan tunangannya demi Kris. Sehun menutup matanya sebentar, ia mengigit bibir bawahnya mencari keyakinan bahwa yang ia lakukan sudah benar, "aku akan melepaskan Kris, jika kau bisa menahan Kris besok sampai jam 12 malam berakhir.." ucap Sehun kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Tao yang masih mencoba mencerna ucapan Sehun,_

_TES.. TES_

"_mian appa.." lirihnya_

.

.

Capter 8

.

.

"ne, ada yang ingin kubicarakan Tao..."

"ok, kita bertemu di sana saja.."

PIP

Kris memutuskan sambungan telephonenya dengan Tao. Hari ini ia sudah menetapkan hatinya untuk Sehun. Ia akan menjawab pertanyaan Tao kalau ia sudah tidak bisa bersamanya lagi, karna di hatinya sekarang hanya ada Sehun, yah Sehun seorang.

"Hunni-ah kau se—"

Kris melongo melihat Sehun yang sedang berdiri di depannya sekarang, lebih tepatnya penampilan Sehun yang membuat ia harus menelan salivanya. Kris melihat Sehun dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut. Bagaimana ia tidak melongo melihat penampilan Sehun yang berubah 360 derajat dari biasanya.

"jangan melihatku seperti orang kelaparan seperti itu Kris.." sahut Sehun risih

"kenapa kau berpenampilan seperti itu..?" tanya Kris menunjuk Sehun

Sehun tersenyum, "aku ingin menemui teman lamaku, tentu saja dengan penampilan lamaku.." jawabnya acuh

"tumben sekali kau menemui mereka.." Sahut Kris risih karna Sehun berpenampilan yang err sangat tampan dan err cantik hanya untuk menemui sahabat-sahabat dari sekolah lamanya itu. "aku merindukan mereka, wae? Kau tidak suka aku menemui mereka?" tanya Sehun

"aniya.. lagian hari ini, aku juga akan bertemu dengan Tao.." jawab Kris kemudian berjalan ke arah kamar

Mendengar nama Tao, seketika Sehun tersenyum pahit. Ia melangkah pergi keluar rumah. Hari ini adalah penentuan, jika Kris tidak datang padanya ke taman hari ini maka ia akan menyerah dan mundur. Ia berencana berjalan-jalan di Seoul sepuasnya yang mungkin tidak bisa ia nikmati jika ia pergi ke Jepang dan menetap di sana.

"_hyung _ada acara hari ini?" tanya Sehun pada seseorang di seberang telephone

"..."

"baiklah 15 menit lagi, aku sampai di rumah _hyung_..."

Sehun mematikan sambungan telephonenya kemudian menaiki bus yang baru saja datang. Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya melihat semua orang menatapnya, entah tatapan apa yang ditujukan padanya yang penting Sehun merasa risih. Ia pun berjalan kebelakang dan duduk di kursi paling belakang. Ia memasang earphone yang tadi menggantung di lehernya. Sesekali bibirnya bergumam mengikuti alunan musik.

10 menit kemudian ia sudah sampai di halte berikutnya. Ia berjalan pelan menuju sebuah rumah dengan alamat yang tertera di layar ponselnya. Langkahnya terhenti di depan sebuah rumah yang cukup mewah setelah berjalan beberapa meter dari halte. Ia memandang layar ponsel dan alamat rumah di depannya bergantian, kemudian ia mengangguk pertanda kalau ia sudah benar.

"Chanyeol _hyung _aku sudah berada di depan rumahmu..."

"..."

"baiklah palliwa.."

Sehun menghela nafas dan bersandar di pagar rumah Chanyeol sambil memasang earphonenya di telinga sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Sehun sesekali tersenyum karna menikmati lagunya. Setelah pernikahannya dengan Kris, Sehun tidak pernah lagi bersenang-senang dan melakukan hobbynya seperti menari bersama teman-temannya. Apalagi berpenampilan seperti sekarang, kaos putih dengan kemeja hitam yang ia biarkan semua kancingnya terbuka, celana jins pendek yang menutupi hanya sampai lutut memperlihatkan betis jenjangnya yang sangat putih dan sedikit berbulu. Sepatu dance hadiah dari appa dan ummanya ia padukan dengan penampilannya sekarang. Dan jangan lupakan earphone yang sekarang terpasang manis di telinganya. Chanyeol yang baru saja keluar hanya bisa melongo melihat penampilan Sehun, benar-benar mirip dengan ekspresi Kris saat pertama kali melihat Sehun berpenampilan seperti itu.

Chanyeol memang sudah melihat Sehun tanpa embel-embel culun, tapi penampilan Sehun sekarang benar-benar hampir membuatnya lupa kalau Sehun adalah milik sahabatnya.

Sehun menegakkan tubuhnya dan melepas earphonenya kembali menggangtung leher jenjangnya. Ia menatap heran kearah Chanyeol yang hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan err sedikit lapar.

"_hyung _gwaenchana?" tanya Sehun sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Chanyeol

"ekhem.. ekhem.." Chanyeol berdehem utuk menutupi rasa malunya karna ketahuan melongo memperhatikan penampilan Sehun. Sehun tersenyum, "kajja kita pergi..." ajak Sehun langsung merangkul leher Chanyeol

"kita mau kemana hari ini?" tanya Chanyeol melepas rangkulan Sehun dan giliran ia yang merangkul leher Sehun, mengingat tubuhnya sedikit lebih tinggi dari Sehun.

"Lotte Word otte?" ujar Sehun

Chanyeol nampak berfikir, "let's go.." jawabnya sambil tersenyum lima jari

"eh tapi—" Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya yang otomatis membuat Sehun juga ikut berhenti melangkah, "wae?" tanya Sehun

"kau sudah dapat izin dari suamimu?" tanya Chanyeol ragu

Sehun tersenyum dan mengangguk, "tentu saja, kajja.."

**Saranghae!**

"ayolah Sehun, sekali saja..." Chanyeol manarik tangan Sehun ke arena permainan roler coaster, tapi Sehun malah memberontak, "_hyung _saja, aku tidak mau naik itu.. itu mengerikan.."tolak Sehun berusaha melepaskan tangan Chanyeol pergelangan tangannya

Chanyeol tertawa,"ayolah kau pasti menyukainya..." Sehun menggeleng-geleng. Chanyeol tentu tidak mau menyerah, dia harus memebawa Sehun agar mau naik permainan yang merupakan permainan favoritnya.

Dan akhirnya di sinilah mereka, di kursi paling depan wahana roler coaster. Chanyeol ingin sekali tertawa keras melihat ekspresi Sehun yang sedikit ketakutan. Tapi, mengingat banyak orang di belakang mereka, niat itupun ia urungkan, ia masih sangat waras untuk dikatakan orang gila karna tertawa dengan alasan yang tidak jelas. Sehun mendengus kesal melirik Chanyeol yang sepertinya sukses mengerjainya.

"HUWAAAA..." Sehun berteriak kencang ketika wahana roler coaster itu mulai berjalan.

1 putaran

3 putaran

5 putaran

"ayolah _hyung _sekali lagi ne.." bujuk Sehun dengan puppy eyes andalannya.

Chanyeol menghela nafas dan menatap malas kearah Sehun, "kita sudah 5 putaran Sehun kau tidak lelah?" tanyanya tidak percaya

Sehun menggeleng semangat, "bukankah tadi kau ketakutan, kenapa sekarang kau sangat bersemangat...?" tanya Chanyeol lagi

"teranyata ini sangat menyenangkan.." jawab Sehun penuh semangat senyum sambil mengingat-ngingat kejadian saat ia berteriak histeris meluapkan semua beban hatinya.

Dan akhirnya dengan segala jurus Sehun, mereka pun melakukan satu kali putaran. Chanyeol bernafas legah setelah berhasil keluar dari wahana roler coaster itu. Ia berjanji tidak akan pernah mengajak Sehun naik itu lagi.

Sehun yang berjalan di belakang Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum, tapi tiba-tiba mimik wajahnya berubah menjadi tidak enak seperti ingin memuntahkan sesuatu. Ia berlari ke tempat sampah yang di sediakan di sana.

"HUWEE.. HUWEE.. HUWEEE.."

Chanyeol terkejut dan berlari menghampiri Sehun, "Sehun-ah gwaenchana?" tanya Chanyeol panik, bukankah seharusnya ia yang mual karna ia yang lemas kenapa malah Sehun yang terlihat sangat bersemangat bahkan sampai keluar dari gerbang wahana permainan itu sekarang mual-mual.

"HUWEE.. HUWEE.. HUWEEE.."

Sehun menerima botol air minum yang di sodorkan Chanyeol, yang entah darimana ia dapatkan. Ia meminum pelan sambil memegangi perutnya yang terasa mual.

"mungkin efek permainan tadi.." ucapnya lemas

Chanyeol mengangguk, "kau ingin makan sesuatu?" tanyanya sambil membantu Sehun duduk di salah satu kursi di sana

Sehun menggeleng, "bubble tea saja..."

"baiklah tunggu di sini ne.." ujar Chanyeol kemudian berlari meninggalkan Sehun

Sehun meraba perutnya yang rata, "kenapa aku sering mual akhir-akhir ini?" pikirnya

"jangan-jangan.."

"andwae aku ini namja.."

Sehun terus bermolog dalam hati, bahkan ia tidak sadar kalau Chanyeol sudah berdiri di depannya dan menatapnya dengan heran. "Sehun-ah kau yakin baik-baik saja?" tanya Chanyeol khawatir

Sehun mengangguk dan mengambil minuman bubble tea di tangan Chanyeol, "tidak usah di paksakan kita bisa berjalan-jalan lagi minggu depan.." sahut Chanyeol, mendengar itu Sehun berhenti sejenak menyeruput bubble teanya, "semoga saja.." jawabnya dalam hati

**Saranghae !**

Kris memasuki sebuah restoran klasik, aroma roti menyapa indra penciumannya. Tao yang melihat kedatangan Kris melambai ke arahnya. Kris pun menghampiri Tao dan duduk di depannya, "kau sudah lama menunggu?" tanya Kris basa basi

Tao menggeleng, "anio aku menyukai di sini.." putaran-putaran kenangannya dengan Tao mengalun di pikirannya, tapi tidak dengan hatinya. Justru hatinya kini sedang merindukan namja yang sudah bersamanya selama kurang lebih dua tahun itu, padahal ia baru saja bertemu dengan namja itu beberapa jam yang lalu. Ia teringat tempat ini adalah tempat favorit mereka untuk menyantap kopi hangat dan juga beberapa potong roti yang lesat saat mereka masih bersama dulu. Kris menggeleng, mengenyahkan pikirannya dari masa lalunya. Bahkan hanya sekedar mengingat masa lalunya dalam hati Kris sudah merasa bersalah dengan Sehun.

"ekhem.."

Kris berdehem membuat Tao meliriknya dan menaruh cangkir kopinya. "ada yang ingin ku katakan Tao.." ucap Kris

"mwo?" tanya Tao

"pertanyaanmu hari itu aku sudah tahu jawabannya.." jawabnya sambil menyenderkan punggungnya di sofa.

"jadi.." sahut Tao

"aku memilih Sehun.." jawab Kris mantap

Tao tersenyum miris, jawaban Kris sudah ia duga. Sejak kembali ke Korea ia sudah tahu di mata Kris sudah tidak ada lagi dirinya, di hati Kris sudahtidak ada lagi tempat untuknya, semuanya sudah terganti dengan Sehun.

"mian.." ucap Kris pelan

"gwaenchana.. mungkin aku memang harus kembali ke China dan menuruti permintaan orang tuaku.."

"maksud aku—"

"ara.." sela Tao

"bisakah kau menemaniku hari ini jalan-jalan sebagai tanda perpisahan kita.." pinta Tao sambil menyeringai dalam hati, ia teringat janji Sehun padanya. Kris yang merasa sedikit bersalah hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya. Dan Tao semakin menyeringai melihat jawaban Kris.

**Saranghae!**

"kau ingin kita kemana lagi?" tanya Chanyeol menyeimbangkan langkahnya dengan Sehun

Sehun berhenti berjalan, "menemui sahabat lamaku.." jawabnya tersenyum, kemudian tanpa persetujuan dari Chanyeol , Sehun langsung menarik tangan Chanyeol menyebrang jalan menuju sebuah cafe.

"Xo-Xo cafe.." eja Chanyeol setelah berdiri di depan sebuah cafe yang cukup mewah dengan dinding transparan terbuat dari kaca.

"ini cafe sahabat-sahabatmu?" tanya Chanyeol, Sehun mengangguk "kalau begitu ayo kita masuk.." ajak Chanyeol tiba-tiba bersemangat

"chakamam.." Sehun mengetikkan beberapa kata di ponselnya dan mengirimnya pada seseorang, kemudian ia mengikuti langkah Chanyeol.

**To : My love Wu**

"**kuharap kau tidak lupa hari ini.."**

.

.

Seorang pelayan menghampiri Tao dan Kris, ia mulai meletakkan beberapa potong roti dan dua cangkir kopi. Saat pelayan itu hendak meletakkan kopi Kris, Tao dengan sengaj menyenggolnya dan akhirnya kopi itu tumpah membasahai celana Kris.

"kau tidak apa-apa Kris?" tanya Tao khawatir

"mian Tuan, saya tidak sengaja.." ucap pelayan itu sambil membungkuk berkali-kali

Kris mengangkat kepalanya menatap pelayan itu dengan kesal, ia menghembuskan nafas kasar dan meletakkan ponselnya di meja, lalu berjalan ke arah toilet tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

Drrt.. Drrtt

Ponsel Kris bergetar tanda pesan masuk, Tao menyuruh pelayan itu pergi dan mengambil ponsel Kris.

**From : My Love Hun**

"**kuharap kau tidak lupa hari ini.."**

Tao tersenyum sinis membaca pesan Kris, ia sudah tahu siapa pengirimnya meski Kris tidak menggunakan nama asli, dan siapa lagi yang akan di panggil Kris dengan panggilan "My Love Hun" kalau bukan Sehun. Tao segera menghapus pesan dari Sehun dan menyimpan kembali ponsel Kris ketempat semula saat melihat Kris sudah kembali dari toilet.

"_jika aku tidak bisa mendapatkan Kris, maka tidak ada yang boleh memilikinya dengan mudah. Termasuk Sehun sekalipun.." batin Tao_

"kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Tao pura-pura khawatir

Kris mengangguk dan mengambil ponselnya, ia menghembuskan nafasnya melihat layar datar ponselnya yang sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda pesan masuk atau panggilan tak terjawab.

"ada apa?" tanya Tao

"gwaencahana? Hari ini kau ingin kemana?" tanya Kris balik

Tao menyeringai dalam hati, _"1-0 untukmu Wu Sehun.." _batinnya

**Saranghae!**

"_Namaneun nol midojugo jikyojugo dallejulkke  
Nipyoni dwelkke  
Nigyoteso jolde anttona~_

_I lost my mind  
Noreul choeummannasseultte  
No hanappego modeun goseun Get in slow motion..."_

Sebuah lagu dari arah panggung yang dinyanyikan dua oang namja manis menyapa indra pendengaran Sehun dan Chanyeol ketika mereka melangkah masuk kedalam cafe. Sehun tersenyum lebar mendengar suara yang sangat dirindukannya. Suara yang sudah mampu membuat bulu romanya merinding. Apalagi suara tinggi 8 oktav dari salah satu namja manis yang memperlihatkan urat-urat lehernya.

_My Babe, Baby Babe, Baby Baby_

_Marehjo nege what is love?_

Suara tepuk tangan riuh dari para pengunjung cafe tak terkecuali Sehun dan Chanyeol menggema di dalam cafe setelah pertunujukan dua namja mungil itu selesai. Kedua namja itu tersenyum dan membungkuk hormat, mereka menghampiri Sehun dan Chanyeol, lebih tepatnya Sehun karna mereka sama sekali tidak mengenal Chanyeol. Sehun tersenyum lebar dan merentangkan kedua tangannya hendak memeluk kedua namja itu. Tapi apa yang di dapatkannya..

PLETAK

BUGH

Chanyeol melongo melihat dua namja itu menjitak dahi dan menendang betis Sehun. Di lihat dari ekspresi Sehun sepertinya itu sangat sakit. "_hyung.. _umma ini sakit.." aduh Sehun

Kedua namja itu hanya memutar bola matanya malas yang tidak lain adalah sahabat Sehun, Baekhyun si mata sipit dan Kyungsoo si mata bulat.

"kau masih berani menginjakkan kakimu di sini?" bentak Baekhyun yang hanya di balas dengan cengiran oleh Sehun, Chanyeol yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka hanya bisa terbengong tidak percaya.

"Kyungie itu si—"

"ommona uri ageya.." Suho yang baru muncul melihat Sehun langsung berhambur memeluknya. "lepaskan pelukanmu itu chagi, dia anak durhaka..." sahut Kyungsoo ketus

Suho melepaskan pelukannya, "kau ini jangan seperti itu, bukankah setiap hari kau merengek meminta untuk menemui Sehun, kenapa sekarang kau malah memarahinya?" tanya Suho, Sehun tersenyum mendengar penuturan Suho, "umma mianhae, jangan marah padaku.." Sehun beralih memeluk Kyungsoo

Tidak sadarkah Sehun kalau ia sudah mengabaikan namja jakung yang datang bersamanya, Kyungsoo yang memang tipikal tidak bisa marah terlalu lama akhirnya membalas pelukan Sehun, "umma hanya mengkhawatirkanmu, sudah lama sekali kau tidak menghubunngi kami.."

"mian.." sesal Sehun, ia mengecup pip bulat Kyungsoo dan biasnya itu ampuh untuk meluluhkan sang eomma.

Suho yang tersadar akah kehadiran orang asing di antara mereka melirik Chanyeol, "nuguya?" tanya Suho, mendengar pertanya Suho, Sehun tersadar dan melepaskan pelukannya. Ia merutuki kebodohohannya yang sudah mengabaikan keberadaan hyungnya yang satu itu.

"dia Chanyeol _hyung _salah satu sahabatku di sekolahku yang sekarang.." Sehun memperkenalkan Chanyeol, "kajja lebih baik kita duduk, tidak baik berdiri dan di lihat para pengunjung cafe.." ajak Suho

Sekarang mereka sedang duduk di sebuah kursi dengan meja lumayan lebar untuk enam orang. Sehun yang sedang memeluk leher Baekhyun dari belakang mencoba membujuk namja manis itu yang masih saja marah padanya. "ayolah Baekkie _hyung, _kau benar-benar tidak ingin memaafkan adik kesayanganmu ini?"

Chanyeol terkikik melihat tingkah Sehun. Benar-benar berbanding terbalik dengan pribadi yang di kenalnya selama ini, tapi ia lebih menyukai pribadi Sehun yang sekarang benar-benar bebas dan menunjukkan diri dia yang sebenarnya daripada si Sehun yang pendiam dan sering menyembunyikan senyum pahitnya di balik senyum manisnya.

"sudahlah Baekhyun, maafkan dia saja.. kau tidak lelah..." bela Kyungsoo yang di angguki lucu oleh Sehun, tapi Baekhyun masih bergeming dan menampakkan wajah datarnya.

"_hyung _..." lirih Sehun, kali ini Sehun sepertinya benar-benar frustasi.

"_hyung _akan memaafkanmu kalau kau mau menari untuk _hyung_..." ucap Baekhyun akhirnya

BYURRRRR

Chanyeol menyemburkan minumannya mendengar permintaan Baekhyun, "menari, memang Sehun bisa?" tanyanya tidak percaya

Sehun cemberut, "_hyung _meragukanku?"

"baiklah Baekkie _hyung_, seorang Oh Sehun akan menampilkan tarian terbaiknya untuk Baekkie _hyung_.." Sehun mulai berjalan ke atas panggung.

**Saranghae!**

"XO-XO cafe.." ucap Luhan menatap Kai

"ne, kajja kita masuk, katanya di sini cukup menyenangkan..." ajak Kai menarik tangan Luhan. Seharian ini mereka habiskan berkencan dan akhirnya Kai memutuskan untuk mengakhiri kencan mereka di XO-XO cafe.

_XO-XO-XO-XO-XO-XO yeah_

_Salmyeosi immatehun xneun kiss_

_Donggerurake oneun oneun hug_

_Hoksi beolsseo algo isseulkka oh~_

Suara musik menyapa Kai dan Luhan. Mereka pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke panggung tempat musik itu berasal. Kai dan Luhan melongo tak percaya dengan apa yang di lihatnya, tapi sepertinya bukan Cuma Kai dan Luhan, tidak jauh dari mereka Chanyeol pun ikut melongo mungkin jika dagunya bisa jatuh, mungkin sekarang sudah terjatuh.

"Sehun.." gumam Luhan, sepertinya dia benar-benar akan menjadi penggemar Sehun, Sehun yang selama ini ia kenal adalah si Sehun namja culun, tidak banyak bicara dengan hobby membaca buku. Tapi apa yang di lihatnya sekarang benar-benar berbeda. Sehun menari layaknya seperti seorang penari profesional meliukkan tubuhnya mengikuti lirik lagu. Benar-benar sempurna, dan jangan lupakan senyum manis yang terkadang tersungging di bibirnya beberapa kali di sela-sela tarinya.

"kemampuan Sehun tidak berubah.." gumam Kyungsoo

"ne, dan aku yakin pasti dia tidak pernah menari lagi setelah pernikahannya tapi dia benar-benar profesianal dalam menari.." lanjut Baekhyun

Chanyeol melirik sebentar ke arah Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mendengar kata pujian yang di lontarkan mereka, kemudian ia kembali melihat Sehun di atas pangung yang mulai di selimuti keringat di wajahnya.

_Give XO XO L.O.V.E_

_You're My XO XO L.O.V.E_

_Yeah baby, oh~ XOXO oh~ durieso, oh yeah~_

Sehun membungkuk sambil menurunkan topi bundar yang entah sejak kapan menjadi salah satu penghias tarinya. Ia menghampiri Baekhyun dan yang lain dengan diiringi tepuk tangan riuh dari penonton.

"_hyung _bagaima—"

"Luhan..." Sehun memotong ucapannya melihat Luhan dan Kai yang berjalan menghampirinya. Mendengar Sehun menyebutkan sebuah nama, semua mata pun tertuju ke arah yang Sehun lihat, Chanyeol sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiharan Luhan, tapi melihat Kai sudah bisa ia pastikan kalau mereka sedang berkencan.

"siapa lagi mereka?" bisik Baekhyun memiringkan badannya ke arah Kyungsoo

"molla.." jawab Kyungsoo mengedikkan bahunya

"oww kalian sedang berkencan yah?" goda Sehun

Kai dan Luhan sama sekali tidak merespon godaan Sehun. Mereka hanya terfokus melihat Sehun dari bawah sampai atas dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "hey kalian tidak mendengarku?" tanya Sehun sedikit berteriak sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Kai dan Luhan.

"kenapa ekspresi kalian mirip sekali dengan Kris dan Chanyeol _hyung_.."gumam Sehun

"oh iya, di mana suamimu itu Sehun?" sahut Baekhyun mendengar nama Kris, Sehun mengusap tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, "dia sedang ada urusan _hyung_.." jawabnya gugup

"kau tidak memperkenalkan teman-temanmu pada appa dan umma Sehun?" Sahut Suho yang sedari hanya diam

Sehun menepuk jidatnya, ia pun memperkenalkan Luhan dan Kai dengan sahabat-sahabat lamanya. Walau mereka baru saling kenal tapi mereka sudah cukup akrab dan saling bercanda, dari sana Luhan, Chanyeol dan Kai tahu kalau Sehun dulu di sekolah lamanya adalah uke idola. Luhan jadi tertawa mendengarnya, karna di sekolah Sehun adalah namja culun yang tidak mungkin jadi idola.

**Saranghae!**

"Sehun-ah.." panggil Baekhyun

Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat Baekhyun sedang berlari kecil padanya sambil membawa sebuah kotak yang berukuran sedang.

"em _hyung _? waeyo?" tanya Sehun

Baekhyun tersenyum, "chukae..." ucapnya sambil menyodorkan kotak yang di bawanya untuk Sehun.

"_hyung _ingat.." jawab Sehun sambil tersenyum

Baekhyun menjitak pelan dahi Sehun yang tertutup poni, "hey kau anggap apa _hyung _ini, tentu saja _hyung _ingat apalagi kalau itu tentang adik kesayanganku.."

"gomawo..." Sehun memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat

"sering-sering mengunjungi kami ne.." ucap Baekhyun mengelus punggung Sehun

"ara.." jawab Sehun melepaskan pelukannya, "aku pergi dulu ne _hyung, _sampai jumpa.." Sehun dan Chanyeol berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang terlihat tidak rela berpisah dengan Sehun.

.

.

"kau berulang tahun hari ini?" tanya Chanyeol memecah keheningan di antara mereka

"tepatnya besok.." jawab Sehun

"lalu kau ingin kemana setelah ini?" tanya Chanyeol lagi

"aku ingin ketaman tapi _hyung _pulang saja, aku ada janji dengan Kris.."jawab Sehun berhenti berjalan.

Chanyeol terdiam memandangi Sehun yang mulai mengecil dari pandangannya, "ada yang tidak beres..." gumamnya

.

.

Sehun duduk di sebuah kursi paniang yang ada di taman, di atas pahanya ada sebuah kotak pemberian Baekhyun yang sebenarnya tanpa Sehun buka, ia sudah tahu apa isinya. Sebuah kue buatan ommanya , Kyungsoo. Di atas kue itu di tulis "KRISHUN" menggunakan krim coklat.

Sehun tersenyum miris memandangi kue itu, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam, dan ia sudah menunggu selama dua jam. Tapi, namja itu sama sekali belum menampakkan batang hidungnya.

"apa ia lupa?" tanyanya entah pada siapa

Sehun merogoh ponselnya dan menghubungi Kris, "yeoboseyo.."

DEG

"bukankah ini suara Tao..." tanyanya dalam hati, Sehun hendak berbicara lagi. Tapi, mendengar suara Kris, Sehun lebih memilih mendengarkan apa yang akan di katakan Kris atas pertanyaan Tao, dan sepertinya Tao sengaja tidak mematikan ponsel Kris agar Sehun sendiri yang mendengar jawaban Kris. Semakin lama perkataan Kris semakin membuat dadanya berdenyut sakit, akhirnya ia memutuskan sambungan telephone.

.

.

.

Tao dan Kris memasuki sebuah restoran China untuk mengisi perut mereka setelah seharian berjalan-jalan. "kau ingin memesan apa?" tanya Kris

"apa saja.." jawab Tao

"baiklah biar aku yang memesannya.." ucap Kris kemudian berjalan ke arah tempat mereka memesan makanan. Tidak ada waktu menunggu pelayan, restoran itu sedang kedatangan banyak pengunjung, dan perut mereka sudah tidak bisa di ajak kompromi untuk mencari restoran lain.

"Kris bisa aku pinjam ponselmu?" tanya Tao

"untuk apa?" tanya Kris balik

"aku ingin menelphone ummaku di china, untuk memberitahunya aku akan pulang besok, tapi ponselku batereinya habis.." jawab Tao

Kris merogoh ponselnya dan memberikan ke Tao. Dengan senang hati Tao mengambil ponsel Kris dan berjalan ke arah meja kosong di dalam restoran itu. Setelah memberitahukan appa dan ummanya di China, Tao mematikan sambungan telephonenya. Tiba-tiba ponsel Kris bergetar tanda panggilan masuk, Tao menyeringai melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponsel. Ia pun mengangkatnya dan menyimpannya di atas meja. Tepat saat itu Kris datang dan duduk di depan Tao.

"Kris apa kau tidak punya janji?" tanya Tao sedikit keras agar si penelphone yang tidak lain adalah Sehun mendengarnya, Kris nampak berfikir, "aniyo.. wae?" tanya Kris balik

Tao menyeringai dalam hati, bisa ia rasakan bagaimana perasaan Sehun sekarang yang mendengar jawaban Kris, "aku hanya takut kau punya janji penting dengan orang lain.." jawab Tao dengan wajah sesal

"gwaenchana, kalaupun ada mungkin tidak penting hingga aku tidak mengingatnya.." ucap Kris sambil tersenyum

Tao ingin sekali berteriak senang mendnegar jawaban Kris, dan ia ingin sekali melihat wajah Sehun sekarang, yang berarti Sehun sama sekali tidak penting di mata Kris. "umm baguslah, setelah ini kita ketempat karaoke ne.." pinta Tao

Kris mengangguk, "baiklah.." dan jawaban Kris itu membuat Tao lagi-lagi tertawa senang dalam hati, "dua kosong untukmu Oh Sehun..."

.

.

Sehun menyimpan ponselnya, "masih ada 3 jam..bertahanlah.." Sehun menyemangati dirinya sendiri, mengabaikan rasa dingin yang sudah menusuk-nusuk kulit pucatnya. Seseorang yang memperhatikan Sehun tidak jauh dari tempat Sehun hanya bisa menghela nafas, "dasar naga bodoh.." gumamnya

.

.

Sehun melirik jam tangannya, 1 menit lagi jam menunjukkan pukul 12 malam. Ia sudah pasrah, Kris tidak akan datang kepadanya. Menyadari itu, membuat hatinya benar-benar tertohok sakit. Ia kemudian menyalakan lilin-lilin yang tertempel di kuenya. Sehun menutup matanya membuat sebuah harapan, "saengil chukae hamnida Sehun.." lirihnya di iringi dengan setetes bulir air mata lolos dari pelupuk matanya, ia meniup semua lilin yang di nyalakannya, "selamat tinggal Wu Sehun, selamat datang kembali Oh Sehun.." ucapnya lagi, hatinya benar-benar bergejolak sakit dan perih mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

TAP..TAP..TAP

Sosok yang bersembunyi memperhatikan Sehun sedari tadi menghampiri Sehun dan berdiri di depannya, Sehun mendongak dan menatap namja yang sudah menjadi _hyung _sekaligus sahabatnya dan penghiburnya. "_hyung _.." ucap Sehun pelan memanggil Chanyeol, Chanyeol menunduk dan memeluk Sehun, " kajja, kita pulang.. kau bisa sakit dan tidak masuk sekolah besok.." ajak Chanyeol

Sehun tersenyum miris, "aku tidak akan kesekolah lagi, karna aku akan meninggalkan korea hari ini..." jawabnya membuat Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Sehun dengan alis bertaut bingung. Sehun menceritakan semuanya kepada Chanyeol, bahwa ia akan meninggalkan Kris, jika Kris tidak datang menemuinya malam ini, dan dia sudah berjanji. Cukup sudah ia bergantung pada harapun palsu.

"jadi kau benar-benar akan pergi?" tanya Chanyeol lagi

Sehun mengangguk, "terima kasih _hyung, _aku menyayangi _hyung_.." ucapnya kemudian melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol dan berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol. Saat ia berbalik dan melihat kedepan, tubuhnya seketika menegang dan membuat langkahnya terhenti.

DEG

GREP

Sebelum melihat Tao dan Kris yang saling berciuman, tubuh Sehun sudah terlebih dahulu di tarik berbalik menghadap Chanyeol agar Sehun tidak melihat adegan menyakitkan itu. Tapi tanpa Sehun lihat pun hatinya sudah bergejolak sakit. Sambil memeluk Sehun, Chanyeol menatap tajam ke arah Kris dan Tao yang sedang melakukan french kiss tidak jauh dari hadapannya.

TES..TES

"bukankah semuanya memang harus berakhir seperti ini.." ucap Sehun dalam hati

TBC

Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae.. telat update... jeongmal mianhae...

Laptop aku di rumah om selama seminggu, dan selama itu juga aku tidak bisa mengetik lanjutan FF ini. Ok makasih semua sarannya, Dhan Mi makasih banget, yang udah sempatin review Ff Dhan Mi yang ini. Ok tinggal 2 capter, udah bisa nebak dong apa yang akan terjadi capter selanjutnya.

**Untuk "Sabil" jeongmal mianhae, aduh sampai review dua kali, kalau mau nanya hubungin Dhan mi ajah di akun FB.. jeongmal mianhae.. **

**Big Thanks To :**

**miszshanty05****, ****ayanesakura chan****, ****bbuingbbuingaegyo****, ****Oh Jizze****, ****nin nina****, ****rahmadanivaresa****, ****hyona21****, ****kikycuma milikangga****, ****special0705****, ****Cho Ai Lyn****, ****0227 Thia Melinda****, ****Sehun-kun****, ****Kyuhyuk07**** , ****Bacon ExoStan****, ****danactebh****, ****chuapExo31****, ****Ayupadma28****, ****Mrs. Baekhyunnie**** , ****QyuDev178****, ****hijkLEETEUK**** , ****BLUEFIRE0805****, ****AnjarW****, ****utsukushii02****, ****tiikaaa****, ****askasufa****, ****rahmayanimarza****, ****anugraha cahyaningrum****, ****Lee Soo Ae**** , ****YAOIfanfict**** , ****PUuPpyyto****, ****hanrunaa****, ****Wu Lian Hua-Lyn Wu****, ****Keepbeef Chiken Chubu****, ****Benivella**

**Udah aku balas yah reviewnya lewat PM**

**Sabil : emang kenapa dengan Chanyeol? Ok maksih udah di lanjut kok**

**Guest : heheh makasih, iya KrisHun kok..**

**Yeon Ae : aduh mian nggak bisa update kilat, banyak hambatan soalnya..**

**Miyuk : hehhe iya.. makasih..**

**xxx**** : hiks jangan benci Tao, Tao juga salah satu bias aku, ok selamat menikmati yah capter ini, moga nggak mengecewakan..**

**nhaonk : hhehe iya, nanti liat ajah deh Chanyeol sama siap, udah bisa nebak dong...**

**hunhun : yah kok Tao sama Chanyeol, Tao kita tendang ajah jauh ke china..**

**RaeMii : heheh makasih..**

**Guest : yah supaya konfiknya kena, makasih...**

**Ri Young Shin : hehhe iya, ini M-PREG.. gomawo..jeongmal gomawo..**

**Briesies : iya ini M-Preg, ummm kalau soal Sehun dan Kris masih SMA, siapa suruh si Kris suka ekhem.. ekhem sama Sehun..**

**shin w**** : udah baca kan capter ini, jadi udah tau dong gimana selanjutnya..**

**Maa : iyaa ini udah di lanjut.. makasih..**

**me-fujoshi : yah chingu aku kan nggak tahu, nggak ada yang bisa Dhan Mi hubungin buat kasih tahu chingu, jeongmal gomawo..**

**Catherine : iya, ini udah kurang kan, kata DEG sama GREP nya makasih..**

**lidya natalia**** : hheehh iya makasih..**

**shakyu : ini udah di post, udah nggak penasaran bukan..**

**luhan deer : hehhe gwaenchana, gomawo.. ini udah di lanjutt**

**SaranghaeKrisHun : mian telat update, kalau pertanyaan chingu kayaknya udah kejawab deh, karna Sehun tuh merasa kalau Kris itu nggak cinta sama dia, hati Kris itu masih di bayang-bayang sama Tao.. Sehun kagak sakit kok, gejala hamil tuh makanya sering pusing.. ok gomawo..**


	9. Chapter 9

**SARANGHAE !**

**Main Cast : Crack Pair EXO, KRISHUN**

**Desclamair : FF ini punya Dhan Mi, dan para pemainnya juga punya Dhan Mi #plakkk**

**Rating : T+**

**Genre : YAOI, Family, Romance and Drama, Gaje ( sudah pasti ) dan Typo bertebaran (lebih pasti)**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like**

**.**

**Don't Read (gampang kan?)**

**.**

**.**

_**Preview**_

_Sebelum melihat Tao dan Kris yang saling berciuman, tubuh Sehun sudah terlebih dahulu di tarik berbalik menghadap Chanyeol agar Sehun tidak melihat adegan menyakitkan itu. Tapi tanpa Sehun lihat pun hatinya sudah bergejolak sakit. Sambil memeluk Sehun, Chanyeol menatap tajam ke arah Kris dan Tao yang sedang melakukan french kiss tidak jauh dari hadapannya._

_TES..TES_

"_bukankah semuanya memang harus berakhir seperti ini.." ucap Sehun dalam hati_

.

.

Capter 9

.

.

"apa yang kau lakukan Tao?" geram Kris mendorong Tao hingga ciuman mereka terlepas.

Tao mundur beberapa langkah karna Kris mendorongnya dengan keras. "aku hanya memberimu ciuman perpisahan..apa itu salah?" tanyanya dengan wajah tidak bersalah.

Kris melap bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya, "jangan pernah lakukan itu lagi.." jawabnya kemudian melangkah pergi meninggalkan Tao yang terlihat kesal. Kris melangkah cepat, ia sudah tidak sabar memberitahukan jawabannya atas hatinya untuk Sehun. Beberapa toko 24 jam yang masih terbuka ia lewati tapi langkah berhenti di depan sebuah toko sepatu.

Pikirannya mencoba mengingat-ngingat sesuatu. Ia seperti melupakan sesuatu yang penting hari ini. Matanya melebar setelah terlintas di pikirannya, ia segera merogoh ponselnya dan melihat tanggal. "aisshhh kenapa aku bisa lupa..?"

.

.

SEHUN.. SEHUN.. SEHUN..

Sehun gelagapan dan segera menyembunyikan kopernya kemudian menghampiri Kris. "wae? Kenapa kau berteriak-teriak seperti itu ini sudah tengah malam Kris.." Sehun berpura-pura menguap seolah ia baru saja terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya.

Kris tersenyum dan menarik tangan Sehun agar duduk di sofa. Kemudian tanpa persetujuan namja cantik itu ia mulai menidurkan kepalnya di paha Sehun. Posisi favoritnya saat bersama dengan Sehun. "ada apa?" tanya Sehun heran

Kris menggeleng dan menuntun tangan Sehun agar mengelus rambutnya. Ia mulai memejamkan matanya, "sebentar saja..."

Sehun tersenyum miris, ia mulai mengelus rambut Kris dengan lembut. Air matanya menetes dan dia hanya bisa menangis dalam diam, dan sayangnya Kris tidak bisa melihat itu. _"aku benar-benar tidak salah menentukan pilihanku, elusannya begitu hangat.." batin Kris._

Awalnya Kris benar-benar sadar dan merasakan dengan sayang elusan tangan Sehun. Tapi, ia salah ternyata elusan tangan Sehun yang begitu lembut kini sudah membawanya ke alam bawah sadarnya.

"Kris.." panggil Sehun pelan, Sehun menghela nafas dan memindahkan kepala Kris ke bantal sofa. Ia berjalan pelan ke arah kamarnya agar tidak membangunkan Kris. Dengan sangat hati-hati ia menarik kopernya yang sebelumnya ia sembunyikan. Ia juga mengambil selimut dan berjalan keluar kamar sebelum melihat sekeliling kamarnya yang sudah ia habiskan bersama Kris selama kurang lebih 2 tahun.

Sehun berjalan pelan ke arah sofa dan menyelimuti tubuh Kris dengan pelan, ia menyingkirkan poni yang menutupi sebagian mata Kris. Untuk terakhir kalinya biarkan ia merasa egois pernah memiliki Kris walah tak sepenuhnya.

"_saranghae Wu Yi Fan.." _Sehun mengecup mata Kris di bagian kiri, "_saranghae Kris..." _Sehun kembali mengecup mata Kris di bagian kanan. Air mata Sehun lolos menatap bibir Kris, ia mulai mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Kris, ia hanya menempelkannya. "_saranghae My love Wu.."_ Sehun menghapus air matanya dan menahan isakannya agar tidak bisa di dengar Kris. Sepucuk surat ia letakkan di atas meja dan ia mulai menyerat kopernya keluar rumah.

"_selamat tinggal..."_

.

.

"_Aku yakin satu kata itu tidak akan mampu membuatmu berpaling darinya.."_

"_Aku yakin satu kata itu tidak akan mampu menghapus dia dari hatimu.."_

"_Dan Aku sangat yakin satu kata itu tidak akan pernah mampu membuatmu mengatakan padaku, aku mencintaimu.."_

"_Tapi tahukah kau..?"_

"_Karna satu kata itulah aku mampu bertahan sampai saat ini..."_

"_Karna satu kata itulah aku bisa tersenyum dan menangis dalam waktu yang bersamaan.."_

"_Dan Karna satu kata itulah aku mampu merelakan dirimu dengannya.."_

"_**SARANGHAE.."**_

"_**Saranghae Kris.. maafkan aku yang tidak bisa bersamamu lagi, hatiku sudah cukup lelah merasakan keraguan hatimu, mataku sudah cukup letih untuk melihat keraguan dalam matamu dan air mataku sudah habis untuk di keluarkan lagi jika kau menyakitiku lagi... Selamat tinggal Kris, aku berharap kau akan selalu bahagia.. dan satu hal yang harus kau tahu, Jeongmal SARANGHAE.."**_

TES

Kris mengusap air matanya yang lolos begitu saja saat membaca lagi surat dari Sehun. "nado saranghae Sehun, Jeongmal saranghae.." lirihnya, entah sudah berapa kali ia mengatakannya. Yang ia yakini setiap ia mengingat Sehun, ia akan mengatakan kalau ia sangat mencintai Sehun.

Sudah lima tahun semenjak kepergian Sehun, dan semenjak itu pula ia harus merasakan pahitnya di tinggal seorang yang sangat di cintainya. Kris bukannya tidak mencari Sehun, ia bahkan sudah keliling dunia hanya untuk mencari Sehun. Tapi, jangankan tahu keberadaannya, kabar dia masih hidup pun ia sama sekali tidak tahu.

Kris sudah menemui orang tua Sehun tapi yang iya dapatkan hanya tamparan keras dan makian yang sukses membuat hatinya tertohok sakit. Kris juga mendapatkan tamparan dari appanya sendiri karna membiarkan Sehun pergi darinya. Kris sangat tahu kalau appanya sangat menyayangi Sehun, bahkan mungkin ia lebih menyanyangi Sehun daripada dirinya sendiri yang jelas adalah anak kandung.

Keberadaan Sehun seakan di telan bumi dan tidak ada jejak sama sekali. Ia sudah frustasi mencari Sehun, tapi ia belum mau menyerah. Selama ia masih bernafas ia akan mencari Sehun, walaupun akhirnya jika ia menemukan Sehun telah bersama orang lain, setidaknya ia bisa mengatakan kalau ia juga mencintai namja itu.

KREKK

Kris mengangkat wajahnya menatap namja yang baru saja duduk di depannya tanpa permisi. "kau masih belum menemukan informasinya Kris?" tanya namja jakung itu. Kris menggeleng, "tidak.."

"sampai sekarang aku belum tahu alasan Sehun meninggalkanku Chanyeol.." gumamnya, Chanyeol menatap prihatin sahabatnya yang sedang di duduk di hadapnnya ini. Dari luar ia terlihat begitu sempurna, tapi kalau kau mengenalnya dengan baik maka ia yang sekarang hanya sosok yang rapuh namun terbingkai manis dengan wajah dingin dan tampannya. Chanyeol sudah melihat penderitaan Kris selama 5 tahun belakangan ini, Chanyeol sangat tahu kalau sahabatnya itu hanya menampakkan sebuah topeng ketegaran dengan menjadi pekerja yang sangat keras untuk sejenak melupakan kenyataan bahwa Sehun kini sudah tidak berada di sisinya.

"Kris..."panggil Chanyeol

"mmm.." Kris bergumam sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya di kursi kerjanya dan memejamkan matanya. "aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu tentang Sehun sebelum ia pergi.." Kris menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap Chanyeol meminta agar namja itu melanjutkan perkataanya.

"hari itu Sehun mengajakku jalan-jalan seharian dan bertemu dengan teman lamanya. Aku melihat sisi lain dari Sehun, ia ternyata orang yang sangat ceria dan bisa menari dengan sangat baik.." Chanyeol tersenyum membayangkan saat Sehun menari dengan sangat indahnya saat pertemuan terkahir mereka. Kris menghela nafas, "lalu.."

"saat aku hendak mengantarnya pulang, ia bilang bahwa ia punya janji denganmu.." Kris mengerutkan keningnya bingung. 'ia punya janji dengan Sehun'.

"_datanglah ke taman tanggal 11 nanti, aku menunggumu.. ada yang ingin kukatakan.."_

Mata Kris melebar menyadari sesuatu bahwa ia lupa dengan janjinya, "apa—"

Chanyeol mengangguk, "dia menunggumu selama 5 jam sampai jam 12 berakhir, aku tahu hatinya sangat sakit karna orang yang di harapkannya tidak datang, dia bilang kalau ia akan pergi dari hidupmu karna kau tidak datang menemuinya.. baginya janji adalah hal mutlak yang tidak bisa ia ingkari.."

"tap—"

"aku tahu kau memilihnya tapi malam itu dia juga melihat kau sedang berciuman dengan Tao, aku saja ingin sekali melayangkan tinju untukmu malam itu andai saja Sehun tidak menahanku dan malah memilih pergi.." sela Chanyeol

"bersabarlah.. jika takdir masih memihak kalian, aku yakin kau akan bertemu dengannya Kris. Semoga saja Tuhan lelah melihatmu merana dan akhirnya mempertemukanmu dengan Sehun.." Chanyeol sedikit bercanda di akhir kalimatnya tapi itu malah terkesan do'a untuk Kris.

Kris mengusap wajahnya kasar menyadari kebodohannya, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa lupa dengan janjinya kepada Sehun. Seandainya saja ia datang hari itu, Seandainya saja ia bisa menebak pikiran istrinya hari itu, Seandainya saja ia bisa memutar waktu lagi.. yah hanya sebuah perandaian yang bisa di katakannya sekarang mengingat semuanya kini sudah terjadi, nasi sudah menjadi gosong dan tak bisa di makan lagi, mungkin perumpamaan itulah yang cocok untuknya saat ini.

"aku pergi dulu yah? Aku ada meeting, entah kenapa aku merasa kita akan bertemu dengannya sebentar lagi.." Chanyeol melangkah keluar dari ruang kerja Kris dan meninggalkan namja itu yang masih mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

.

.

.

Seorang namja cantik yang duduk di sebuah taman belakang yang berhadapan langsung dengan laut kini tengah membujuk seorang yeoja kecil yang sedang merajuk, "Yi Hun marah pada umma.." tanya namja itu

Yeoja kecil yang bernama Yi Hun itu mempoutkan bibirnya lucu sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada seperti orang dewasa yang sedang merajuk, "aigooo anak umma cantik sekali kalau sedang marah.." goda namja cantik itu,

Yi Hun masih diam dan merajuk, namja cantik itu menghela nafas. Anaknya ini memang sangat susah di bujuk kalau sudah marah, "kalau begitu umma tidak akan membelikan bubble tea untuk Yi Hun lagi kalau Yi Hun masih marah pada umma..." rajuk namja itu berpura-pura kesal. Dan sepertinya usahanya tidak sia-sia buktinya Yi Hun segera menoleh dan semakin mempoutkan bibirnya dengan wajah memelas.

Namja itu tersenyum dan mulai menggelitiki Yi Hun, "ahahahha umma.. ahahahha he—ahahhahahha—ti—kan-ahahhaahhahah...",

"umma tidak akan berhenti kalau Yi Hun masih marah.."

"'ahahah.. ne... ahahah ne... umma... Yi Hun.. ahahha janji..."

Namja itu menghentikan aksinya dan membawa yeoja itu kedalam pangkuannya, "yakso.."

"yakso.."

"Sehun..." namja yang merasa di panggil namanya itu menoleh tak terkecuali Yi Hun anaknya. "kakekkk..." Yi Hun melompat dari pangkuan ibunya dan berlari memeluk namja parubaya yang memanggil namja cantik itu dengan nama Sehun.

"aigooo.. cucu kakek sudah besar dan berat.." namja parubanya itu mengangkat tubuh Yi Hun dan menggendongnya. Sehun tersenyum, "kapan appa datang?" tanyanya

"baru saja.." jawabnya sambil mencubit hidung mancung Yi Hun dan lupa juga ia mencium cucu satu-satunya itu di bagian pipi.

"turunkan Yi Hun appa, dia sudah berat nanti appa bisa patah tulang.." canda Sehun membuat Yi Hun langsung cemberut ke ibunya.

Namja parubaya yang tidak lain adalah Tuan Wu ayah Kris menurunkan Yi Hun. Yi Hun langsung kembali ke pangkuan Sehun dan memeluk leher Sehun, "umma aku ingin tidur.. howaammmm.." Yi Hun menguap dan menyembunyikan kepalanya di cekuk leher Sehun.

"sebaiknya kau bawa dia masuk dulu, ada yang ingin ku tanyakan.." ujar Tuan Wu

Sehun bangkit dari duduknya dan menggendong Yi Hun masuk kedalam rumah. Ia menidurkan pelan anaknya dan di usapnya dengan sayang surai hitam mengkilap milik Yi Hun. "jaljayo..."

Dengan hati berdebar-debar ia melangkah kembali ke taman belakang menemui Tuan Wu. "apa yang ingin appa tanyakan?" tanyanya

Tuan Wu menoleh ke arah Sehun tapi sedetik kemudian ia alihkan lagi pandangannya ke laut luas yang membentang di hadapannya. "kau sudah siap bertemu dengannya Sehun? Tanyanya

Sehun diam seribu bahasa, mencoba mencari kepastian di hatinya apakah ia sudah siap bertemu dengan namja yang sudah di tinggalkannya selama 5 tahun dan lebih parahnya lagi ia pergi dengan membawa seorang anak di dalam perutnya.

"katakan pada appa, apa perlu hukuman Kris aku tambahkan satu tahun lagi?" tanyanya lagi

Sehun tersenyum dan menggeleng, "biarkan aku bertemu dengannya, aku pikir dia sudah cukup menderita selama ini mencariku.. Yi Hun juga sering marah padaku karna aku tak kunjung mempertemukanya dengan Kris, appanya..."

Tuan Wu ikut tersenyum, "kau tidak tahu kan setiap hari dia merengek cuti hanya untuk mencari keberadaanmu tapi aku tidak pernah memberinya, kurasa itu sudah cukup untuk menghukum kebodohannya.." Kembali rasa bersalah itu muncul lagi dalam benaknya telah meninggalkan Kris dan mengikuti permainan mertuanya. Tapi sebentar lagi ia akan bertemu dengan namja itu, ia hanya berharap kalau Kris akan mau memaafkannya.

"kapan aku akan bertemu dengannya?" tanya Sehun

"minggu depan saat hari ulang tahunnya, appa ingin memberinya kejutan..." Sehun tersenyum medengar jawaban mertuanya ini, "apa Yi Hun juga akan ikut?"

"tentu saja, aku ingin sekali melihat ekspresi dia bertemu dengan anaknya yang mirip sekali dengannya, hanya saja Yi Hun sangat cantik seperti ummanya..."

Sehun terkekeh mendengar candaan mertuanya, "baiklah.. semoga Kris mau memaafkanku..."

**Flashback On**

Sehun mendesah panjang mendengar suara operator tentang keberangkatanya ke jepang. Ia pun melangkah pelan menyeret kopernya, tapi sebelum ia sempat melangkah dia sudah di hadang oleh dua orang namja berjas hitam.

"Tuan Sehun harus ikut kami.."

"ap—mmmfffhhh.." belum sempat Sehun mengeluarkan protesnya mulutnya sudah di sumpal dengan sapu tangan yang sudah di oleskan obat bius dan menghilangkan kesadarannya.

.

"eughh.." hal pertama yang di lihatnya saat ia bangun adalah langi-langit kamar yang pasti bukan kamarnya. Dan juga seorang dokter yang sedang memeriksa perutnya, "anda sudah bangun Sehun-sshi.." tanya dokter itu

"ini di mana dokter Lee..?" tanyanya saat kesadarannya sudah mulai pulih dan mengenali dokter yang sedang memeriksanya.

"ini di rumah mertuamu.." jawab Dokter Lee sambil membereskan peralatannya, ada yang aneh dengan Dokter Lee sedari tadi ia hanya tersenyum senyum sendiri.

"Dokter Lee kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sehun menyenderkan kepalanya di headbeg ranjang yang di tidurinya. "tentu saja.." jawab Dokter Lee masih dengan senyumannya

CEKLEKK

Sehun dan Dokter Lee mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu yang terbuka,

GLEKK

Dengan susah payah Sehun menelan ludahnya melihat sosok yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya. "umma.."

"kau baik-baik saja chagi.." tanya Nyonya Oh

"dia hanya kelelahan dan butuh istirahat banyak karna ia sedang mengandung..." Dan perkataan Dokter Lee itu sukses membuat ke empat orang tua yang ada di sana melongo tidak percaya, tak terkecuali Sehun.

"maksud Dokter Lee, saya hamil...?" tanya Sehun tidak percaya

Dokter Lee mengangguk, "ternyata dugaanku benar saat lahir Sehun memang punya kelainan dan punya rahim, hanya saja dia hanya bisa memiliki anak sekali dalam seumur hidup jadi jaga baik-baik anak itu ne.."

Tuan Oh dan Tuan Wu saling memeluk girang, "kita akan menjadi kakek.." ucap Tuan Oh dengan semangat, Sehun masih melongo melihat mereka. Di kepalanya berkecamuk banyak pertanyaan, "kenapa appa dan umma bisa ada di sini? Bukankah appa dan umma di Jepang?" tanya Sehun

Tuan Oh dan Tuan Wu langsung berdehem dan merapikan jas mereka yang sedikit kusut karna acara peluk-pelukan itu. "sepertinya kita harus menghukum menantuku itu.." ujar Tuan Oh

"aku setuju.." jawab Tuan Wu

"yeobo.." panggil Nyonya Oh dan Wu bersamaan, "sudahlah biarkan kami menghukum anak bodoh itu, memisahkannya dengan Sehun selama beberapa tahun tidak apa-apa kan? Jawab Tuan Wu

"mwo?" pekik Sehun

"kau akan tinggal di salah satu rumah kami di Jeju di temani beberapa maid untuk menjagamu.. biarkan saja si naga bodoh itu terus mencarimu..." lanjut Tuan Wu

"tapi yeobo, bagaimana bisa kau setega itu membiarkan Sehun sendirian mengurus anaknya tanpa Kris.." bujuk Nyonya Wu

"siapa bilang,? kalian berdua akan ikut tinggal bersama Sehun sampai ia melahirkan.." sahut Tuan Oh

"jadi, sudah di putuskan.." Tuan Oh dan Wu saling berjabat tangan dan keluar dari kamar itu di ikuti Dokter Lee meninggalkan Nyonya Oh dan Wu tak terkecuali Sehun yang masih terbengong.

"umma.." panggil Sehun, "ikuti saja.. umma juga sedikit kesal dengan Kris.." jawab Nyonya Wu

Sehun menghela nafas, "kenapa jadi seperti ini?" raungnya dalam hati

**Flashback OFF**

Sehun mengusap pelan rambut Yi Hun yang sedang tertidur lelap dalam pelukannya, "sebentar lagi kau akan bertemu appa sayang" ucapnya kemudian mengecup pucuk rambut Yi Hun dan mematikan lampu kamarnya.

.

.

At Seoul

Kris membuka pintu rumahnya dengan lemas, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 pagi dan dia baru saja pulang dari kantornya, tidak ada alasan ia harus pulang cepat. Pulang cepat ke rumah hanya akan membuatnya semakin merindukan Sehun.

Impiannya yang mungkin tidak akan pernah terwujud adalah ia pulang dan di sambung hangat oleh Sehun dengan bau makanan yang menggoda perut laparnya karna seharian bekerja. Tapi kini mimpi itu hanyalah mimpi, Sehun tidak akan mungkin mau kembali lagi padanya mengingat ia sudah sangat dan sering menyakiti namja itu.

Kris menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas sofa, matanya kembali melirik kotak putih yang ada di atas meja. Sambil tersenyum miris ia membuka kotak itu lagi, "apa aku harus membuangmu..?"

**Flashback On**

Dengan nafas tersenggal ia masuk kedalam sebuah toko karna baru saja lari meningalkan Tao. Ia segera menghampiri barang yang ingin di belinya, tepatnya hadiah untuk seseorang.

"aku ingin sepatu ini?" pinta Kris pada salah satu karyawan toko itu

"maaf Tuan, ini sudah ada yang memesan. Anda bisa datang besok jika ingin membeli produk yang sama dengan ini.." jawab karyawan itu ramah

"tapi aku membutuhkannya sekarang,.."

"maafkan saya Tuan,..."

Kris menghela nafas, "baiklah besok tolong bungkuskan aku sepatu yang modelnya seperti ini.." ucapnya kemudian melangkah pergi meninggalkan toko itu.

"masih ada besok, dan hari ulang tahun Sehun masih berlaku sampai besok.." gumamnya kemudian kembali berlari ke arah rumahnya.

**Flashback OFF**

"besok..?" Kris tersenyum kecut

" ini bahkan sudah 5 tahun dan aku belum sempat memberikan hadiah ini untukmu.." Kris kembali menyimpan sepatu itu kedalam kotak dan merebahkan dirinya di atas sofa. Semenjak di tinggal Sehun, Kris tidak pernah tidur di ranjang lagi, ia hanya akan tidur di sofa karna kelelahan pulang dari bekerja. Dan ia hanya akan masuk kedalam kamar untuk mandi dan beganti baju,

.

.

.

**At Jeju Island**

"Yi Hun darawa?" panggil Sehun

Yi Hun berlari kecil dan memeluk leher Sehun, "apa kau ingin bertemu appa?" tanya Sehun

Yi Hun langsung mengangguk-ngangguk senang, "aku ingin beltemu appa..."

"kalau begitu Yi Hun harus bedandan yang cantik agar appa bisa menyukai Yi Hun.."

Yi Hun kembali mengangguk-ngangguk senang dan tersenyum lebar menampilkan lesungnya di kedua pipinya, "kajja.. kau harus memakai baju yang cantik untuk bertemu appa.."

"tapi aku benal akan beltemu appa kan umma?" tanya Yi Hun sedih, sudah berkali-kali Sehun mengingkari janjinya untuk mempertemukannya dengan appanya.

"tentu saja, kali ini umma berjanji.." jawab Sehun sambil mengangkat tubuh Yi Hun yang sudah cukup berat, "kalau begitu Yi Hun ingin cantik..." Sehun mencium berkali-kali pipi Yi Hun dengan gemas.

"bibi Kim, tolong pakaikan baju yang cantik untuk Yi Hun.." teriak Sehun kepada salah satu maid yang tinggal bersamanya, setelah ia melahirkan Yi Hun, Sehun hanya meminta di temani oleh bibi Kim untuk tinggal bersamanya.

Bibi Kim berlari kecil menghampiri Yi Hun dan Sehun, "kajja Yi Hun-ah.." Bibi Kim mengagandeng tangan Yi Hun, kalau dulu ia masih bisa menggendong Yi Hun, maka sekarang ia tidak bisa lagi mengingat ia sudah cukup tua untuk menggendong yeoja kecil yang cantik itu.

"bibi aku akan beltemu appa hali ini.." ucap Yi Hun girang, "pasti appa Yi Hun sangat tampan.." jawab Bibi Kim sambil memakaikan rok Yi Hun. Bibi Kim kemudian mengguncir dua rambut Yi Hun dan merapikan poninya, "aigoo Yi Hun-ah kau cantik sekali.." puji bibi Kim

Yi Hun menari-nari di depan cermin sambil memainkan roknya, "ommona anak umma sangat cantik.." sahut Sehun yang sudah berdiri di ambang pintu menggunakan tuxedo putih.

Mendengar suara Sehun, Yi Hun langsung berlari ke arah Sehun. "umma aku sudah tidak sabal ingin beltemu appa..." Sehun mengangkat tubuh Yi Hun dan menggendongnya, "kajja, paman Kim sudah meninggu kita di depan..."

"aku pergi dulu bi'.." teriak Sehun

"hati-hati Hunna.." jawab Bibi Kim juga ikut berteriak karna mobil yang membawa Sehun dan Yi Hun sudah cukup jauh.

Yi Hun duduk di pangkuan Sehun padahal tempat yang tersisa untuk di duduki masih sangat luas, "kau kenapa Yi Hun? Kenapa wajahmu murung seperti itu eoh?" tanya Sehun menangkap ke khawatiran dari anaknya itu padahal tadi ia sangat bersemangat, "apa appa tidak akan malah kalna kita balu datang menemuinya?" tanya Yi Hun sedih, *andai saja kau tahu nak bagaimana dulu appamu dengan ummamu -_-

Sehun menghela nafas, "tentu saja, appa kan sangat sayang dengan Yi Hun..." bohong Sehun, padahal ia tidak yakin apakah Kris akan menyanyangi dan mengakui Yi Hun adalah anaknya. "jangan berwajah seperti itu lagi nanti appa tidak menyukainya.." sahut Sehun membenarkan poni Yi Hun. Yi Hun tersenyum lebar dan kembali menyamankan posisi duduknya di atas pangkuan Sehun.

Paman Kim yang tidak lain adalah supir yang membawa Sehun sekarang hanya bisa tersenyum melihat adegan itu.

.

Sehun menghela nafas setelah menginjakkan kakinya di Seoul, pesawatnya baru saja mendarat dan untung saja Yi Hun tidak mual karna ini pertama kalinya Yi Hun naik pesawat. "umma Yi Hun capek.." rajuk Yi Hun setelah masuk kedalam mobil yang sudah menjemput Sehun dan Yi Hun.

"sabar sayang sebentar lagi kita akan bertemu appa.." ucap Sehun, entah sudah berapa kali ia mengatakan kalimat yang sama untuk menenangkan Yi Hun, dan untung saja kalimat itu selalu sukses mengembalikan mood anak itu.

Selang beberapa menit akhirnya mereka sampai di kediaman keluarga Wu. Sehun menggendong Yi Hun yang sepertinya sangat kelelahan dan mengantuk

.

.

Kris berjalan gontai di pinggir trotoar, hari ini hari ulang tahunnya tapi ia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk melakukan apapun yang bisa menyenangkan hatinya. Ia hanya berjalan tanpa arah berharap bertemu dengan namja yang sangat di rindukannya.

Drrtt

Drrrtt

Ponsel Kris bergetar tanda panggilan masuk, ia melirik lampu jalan yang masih menunjukkan warna hijau. Dengan tergesah-gesah ia merogoh ponselnya dan menempelkannya di telinga.

"yeoboseyo.."

"..."

"sekarang.." Kris mulai menyebrang jalan setelah lampu berubah warna menjadi merah untuk para pengendara mobil dan motor.

"..."

"ara aku akan kesana.."

Kris tidak melihat jika dari arah samping sebuah mobil mewah sedang melaju ke arahnya, dan..

CIKIKK

BRAKKK

Tubuh Kris terpental di aspal dan ponsel yang masih terhubung dengan orang di seberang masih menyala.

"_KRIS... KRIS.. kau masih di sana.."_

.

.

"KRIS... KRIS.. kau masih di sana.." teriak Tuan Wu karna Kris sama sekali tidak menjawab perkataannya,

"sabarlah yeobo, Kris pasti akan kemari.." Nyonya Wu menenangkan suaminya yang tampak geram karna Kris sama sekali belum datang kerumahnya.

"_halo.. halo..."_

"ya Kris apa—"

"_maaf Tuan, pemilik ponsel ini mengalami kecelakaan dan sekarang sedang menuju rumah sakit.."_

Tubuh Tuan Wu menegang, ponselnya terlepas dari tangannya. "ada apa yeobo?" tanya Nyonya Oh heran

"Kris ke—"

KREKKK

Tuan dan Nyonya Wu menoleh ke arah pintu yang terbuka, Nyonya Wu tersenyum melihat orang yang membuka pintu itu, tapi tidak dengan Tuan Wu wajahnya masih terlihat panik.

.

Sehun membuka pintu kediaman Wu dengan pelan takut membangunkan Yi Hun yang tertidur di dalam gendongannya,

"Sehun.." panggil Nyonya Wu langsung menghampiri Sehun

Sehun tersenyum dan membenarkan gendongannya yang sempat kedodoran karna tubuh Y Hun yang semakin berat saja saat iya sedang tertidur. Tiba-tiba Yi Hun terbangun dan langsung menangis kencang membuat Sehun dan Nyonya Wu heran.

"huwaaa... huwaaaaa... hiks.. hiks.. hiks... hiks.. umma.. huwaaaa..." racau Yi Hun

"ada apa chagi, uljima..." Sehun mencoba menenangkan Yi Hun dalam gendongannya yang terus menangis, "kau bermimpi buruk, tenanglah ada umma di sini.." Sehun memeluk erat tubuh Yi Hun untuk menenangkannya,

"hiks.. hiks.. umma.. hiks.. umma... hiks.."

"ada apa dengannya Sehun?" tanya Nyonya Wu

"aku tidak tahu umma, dia tiba-tiba saja terbangun dan menangis.." jawab Sehun panik masih mencoba menenangkan Yi Hun

"Kris kecelakaan Sehun..." sahut Tuan Wu yang sedari tadi hanya diam

DEG

Sehun tertegun mendengar ucapan mertuanya, ia sudah tidak sibuk lagi menenangkan Yi Hun tapi ia diam membeku membiarkan Yi Hun yang terus menangis dalam gendongannya.

"tidak mungkin..."

TBC

Minahae capter ini hancur yah? Soalnya masih kebawa sama FF KaiHun yang aku bikin kemarin yang ceritanya angst, yang KaiHun shipper jangan lupa baca Fict aku yang "Promise To My Angel" yah.. *promo

Udah gitu ajah kayaknya cuap-cuapnya, capter depan END, mainhae juga di sini kagak ada KaiLu mungkin capter depan.

**BIG Thaks TO :**

"**hyona21****, ****tiikaaa****, ****nin nina****, ****YoonAndi****, ****Wu Lian Hua-Lyn Wu****, ****kikycuma milikangga****, ****special0705****, ****Ahn Dini FreezenBlack****, ****miszshanty05****, ****askasufa****, ****Oh Jizze****, ****fransiscahuang85****, ****ayanesakura chan, ****hunhun, ****Krismi, ****namjin, ****Dugundugun, ****hijkLEETEUK**** , ****AnjarW****, ****0227 Thia Melinda**** , ****BLUEFIRE0805**** , ****Happybacon****, ****Keepbeef Chiken Chubu****, ****Yeon Ae, ****nhaonk, ****SarangharKrisHun, ****YoungChanBiased****, ****Bacon ExoStan****, ****Ayupadma28****, ****pandarkn**** , ****aniaani47**** , ****itsmeFany****, ****RaeMii****, ****PandaMYP****, ****Haanniieess****, ****Shin Walker****, ****rahmadanivaresa****, ****Ichizuki Takumi**** , ****Sehun-kun****, ****Cho Ai Lyn****, ****Benivella****, ****chuapExo31****, ****Guest, ****Sabil, ****Ri Young Shin, ****danactebh**** , ****baekhyunniewife****, ****ansfifa****, ****bbuingbbuingaegyo****, ****utsukushii02****, ****xxx, ****leehyh****, ****arrum, ****lidya natalia"**

**Nggak ada yang ketinggalan kan?**

**RNR lagi ne?**


End file.
